Gli occhi di Maura
by simofrog
Summary: Fan fiction italiana dedicata a Rizzoli&Isles. Questa storia nasce dalla voglia di scrivere una fanfic italiana perchè ce ne sono pochine in giro ed è ispirata da un'altra storia che prendeva come punto di vista quello di Jane. Così ho voluto scrivere una storia da punto di vista di Maura e del suo amore per Jane.
1. Chapter 1

**Gli occhi di Maura**

Era una sera tranquilla, avevo un po' di tempo per me, decisi di leggere qualcosa che mi facesse sentire bene, così mi misi sul divano accavallai le gambe dentro una gonna acquamarina elasticizzata molto comoda, il libro sulla "scienza delle autopsie" mi affascinava, sul tavolino di fronte a me una tazza di tè ancora fumante.

Avevo letto poco più di mezzo capitolo quando il campanello suonò facendomi riemergere dalla lettura, misi con cura il segnalibro tra le pagine, era per me un rito importante, chiusi il tomo e lo appoggiai vicino alla tazza calda, il campanello suonò di nuovo, che impazienza pensai. Arrivata alla porta vidi dal vetro laterale Jane ed aprii.

Jane aveva un viso sconvolto, arrabbiato e i capelli arruffati.

_Maura:_Jane che succede?

_Jane(entrando immediatamente): _Al DIAVOLO! Tutto e tutti! Quel maledetto c'è scappato, ti rendi conto? È già in Messico a quest'ora.

_Maura: _Dici sul serio è scappato? Quindi era lui!

_Jane: _certo che era lui, l'ha uccisa in quel modo brutale...

_Maura: _L'arteria brachialeè il vaso arterioso di più grosso calibro del braccio, reciderlo già l'avrebbe uccisa in pochi minuti ma...

_Jane: _MAURA! Lo so come è morta!

Il viso era serio e le sue mani si muovevano freneticamente.

Feci un gesto con la mano per scusarmi, poi andai al frigo e presi una birra, la aprii avvicinandola a Jane che la prese e ne bevve un lungo sorso, speravo la calmasse un po'.

_Jane: _grazie-mi borbotto- ci ha fatto correre per tutta la città a recuperare tutto quello che le aveva rubato, mentre lui era già partito, probabilmente 48 ore dopo averla uccisa, era avanti a noi di almeno due passi!

_Maura: _Mi dispiace Jane, non ti ho mai vista così sconvolta per un caso.

Aveva incredibilmente già finito la sua birra e mi rispose aprendone subito un'altra

Jane: avevo promesso che avrei preso l'assassino di Sofia.

_Maura: _hai promesso alla sua famiglia una cosa del genere?

_Jane: _no! lo avevo promesso a me stessa! Ed ho fallito, aveva una vita davanti, progetti... avevo parlato con la madre, era una ragazza coraggiosa, aveva rischiato tanto per realizzare i suoi sogni, non si era fermata di fronte alle difficoltà, ho letto alcune pagine del suo diario, sai per le indagini, dopo tutto quello che aveva passato, avrebbe vissuto la sua vita al massimo per essere finalmente serena, non si sarebbe fatta guidare dalle paure, aveva deciso di essere felice! Lui le ha tolto tutto questo.

_Maura: _Per pura gelosia?!

_Jane: _no, NO! Quella non era una Furia Omicida per gelosia, quello era un omicidio a sangue freddo studiato nei minimi dettagli, il furgone per la merce, il depistaggio, gli oggetti venduti agli angoli della città,quel ragazzo è pericoloso ha ucciso ed ucciderà di nuovo, non ha remore, non ha rimorsi...

Jane si fermò, bevve ancora, io mi presi del vino rosso e me ne versai un bicchiere per farle compagnia.

Passammo un'ora a parlarne ancora e Jane non si dava pace, io non capivo fino in fondo cosa rendesse questo caso così speciale per Jane ma la lasciai sfogare, la lasciai bere altre birre, tanto di sicuro non l'avrei fatta guidare fino a casa, ubriaca o meno.

_Jane: _adesso basta... a che birra son... no non rispondere... hai una camicia bellissima!

_Maura: _Grazie!

Risposi sorpresa e lusingata

_Jane: _non è la prima volta che te la metti, ti sta veramente bene, quei bottoni sono particolari e – Jane si alzò dallo sgabello si avvicinò e si mise difronte a me, aveva la bocca secca e le sue parole uscivano con difficoltà – e quello scollo che lasci appena accennato...

Maura: Grazie Jane non credevo che l'avessi notata...la scoll...

Jane si era avvicinata e mi fissava diritta gli occhi, mi sentivo strana

Jane: hai degli occhi bellissimi, questo verde.. vorrei vedere il mondo attraverso il verde dei tuoi occhi.

Maura: tecnicamente se tu avessi i miei occhi non...

_Jane: _Maur!

Maura: scusa! Forse abbiamo bevuto troppo, è meglio se andiamo a nanna! La camera degli ospiti ti aspetta!

La presi per mano, il cuore mi batteva forte per quelle parole per quegli sguardi, la accompagnai sulle scale, a metà scala però Jane si fermò e si sedette sui gradini; io mi sedetti al suo fianco e l' abbracciai.

A quel punto non so chi delle due era più stravolta. Jane mi appoggiò il viso sul seno, nel fare quel gesto mi si sganciò, credo accidentalmente, un bottone della camicetta e potevo chiaramente sentire il suo viso caldo sul mio petto. La strinsi forte a me e le accarezzai i lunghi capelli, il respiro affannoso sul mio seno mi fece arrossire le guance. Temevo che sentisse i battiti forti del mio cuore, che capisse quanto mi piaceva.

Jane : Non voglio dormire sola questa notte non vogl..

Maura: ok dormirai con me, starai con me.-la interruppi, forse con troppa facilità, ma era quello che volevo.

Jane alzò la testa e mi guardò, io le spostai i capelli e la osservai dolcemente, ero confusa, continuavo a non capire perchè fosse così strana, ma tutto quello che stava succedendo mi piaceva.

Jane guardò la mia camicetta, guardò la scollatura, vide il reggiseno ricamato e con una mano delicatamente la accarezzò, non riuscivo a credere che stava succedendo.

Non potevo resistere ebbi un tremito e Jane alzò lo sguardo, così vidi nel volto del mio detective un'espressione che mi sorprese, era eccitata, le guance rosse e quegli occhi scuri mi guardavano aspettando una risposta, la mano indugiava sulla mia scollatura e sentii di nuovo le guance colorarsi e tutto il mio corpo rispondere con desiderio alla sua provocazione.

Non riuscivo più a pensare e quindi fece una cosa che non facevo mai, reagì istintivamente e la baciai.

Ho appoggiato le mie labbra su quelle di Jane e ho chiuso gli occhi, avevo desiderato quel momento, lo avevo immaginato, ma la realtà era oltre l'immaginazione. Ma comunque mi sentii fragile e vulnerabile, temevo di aver sbagliato.

Ma Jane ricambiò il mio bacio, fece passare la sua lingua sulle mie labbra e poi la fece entrare nella mia bocca. Ci baciavamo come se non ci fossero altro che quei gradini e quelle labbra. Persi le mie mani nei suoi capelli neri e ricci mentre Jane mi accarezzava il collo ed il viso, poi lungo la camicetta fino ai fianchi, per risalire accarezzandomi la schiena, ero un fuoco.

Non sapevo più che fare, lo faceva perchè aveva bevuto? Si sarebbe pentita? Decisi di allontanarla forse bruscamente

Maura: Forse è meglio per tutte e due se andiamo a dormire.

Avevo la testa che galleggiava, mi alzai dai gradini e mi diressi verso la camera, mi toccai con un dito le labbra umide dal suo bacio e sospirai, Jane mi seguì, ed entrate in camera si sedette sul letto mentre io aprii un cassetto in cerca di qualcosa che non so, ma Jane mi chiamò.

Jane: Maura! Maura fermati vieni qui!

Mi fermai, chiusi il cassetto e mi avvicinai a quella che fino a pochi minuti prima era semplicemente la mia migliore amica. Ma che da tempo sapevo essere per me qualcosa di più.

Adesso ero in piedi di fronte a Jane che seduta sul letto iniziò ad accarezzarmi le gambe poi salì e cominciò a sbottonarmi la camicetta. Avevo la pelle d'oca.

Jane: non voglio farmi fermare da niente, nessuna paura, solo tu mi puoi fermare.

Maura: Io non posso fermarti, non voglio fermarti!

Adesso sapevo o speravo che Jane aveva visto in quella ragazza e nelle sue scelte una forza che lei non aveva evidentemente ancora avuto, per quanto orrendo fosse, ringraziavo quell'atroce omicidio e quel ragazzo che era fuggito dandole quel coraggio.

Accarezzai i capelli di Jane, lei mi alzò la gonna facendola scorrere lungo le cosce mentre mi baciava delicatamente la pancia nuda. Mi tolsi la camicetta mentre le mie gambe venivano perquisite con passione, mi sentii afferrare la biancheria sotto la gonna e un piede mi forzava, ma non controvoglia, ad allargare le gambe.

Per un attimo Jane esitò, io non volevo che il momento finisse così tirai giù la zip poi feci cadere la gonna e con un piede la spostai lontano. Jane mi guardò, la mia biancheria era raffinata, ma il modo in cui mi guardava mi face sentire bellissima.

Mi sedetti a cavallo delle sue gambe e la baciai,sganciò il mio reggiseno e poi cominciai a spogliare Jane, era bellissima.

Sembrava uno dei miei sogni.

Eravamo sdraiate sul letto, c'era passione nei nostri baci, accarezzavo la sua pelle che era così liscia, Jane mi salì sopra, le tolsi il top, il seno si scoprì, era così sodo ma lei cominciò a baciarmi i capezzoli rosa, gemetti inevitabilmente poi scese e tolse l'ultimo velo che mi copriva, entrò dentro di me muovendosi ritmicamente e baciandomi nell'intimo umido, sembrava assaporarmi, mi lasciai andare al piacere inarcai la schiena ed ebbi un orgasmo.

Adesso ero io sopra Jane, la baciai sul collo poi giù sui seni eccitati, scesi baciandola sulla cicatrice del suo eroismo che mi aveva così spaventata ed infine sentii il suo sapore nella mia bocca e non mi fermai finché non la sentii venire.

Ci baciammo mescolando i nostri sapori i nostri odori come se fossero uno solo, i brividi sotto le lenzuola il calore tra le gambe intrecciate e i respiri ancora accelerati dal grande piacere trovato.

La guardai con un sorriso insicuro e ruppi il silenzio di parole: Sei bellissima

Jane: Io, Io...

Maura: Ti sei pentita?- dissi con voce tremante

Jane: Mai! Io mi sento felice ecco!

Maura: vorrei che questa notte non finisse mai

Jane: si vorrei che durasse in eterno questo momento è perfetto.

Al mattino Jane dormiva tenendomi stretta e aveva il viso tra i miei capelli che speravo avessero ancora il profumo dello shampoo che le piaceva. Tra le sue braccia mi sentivo protetta e amata, il seno di Jane che premeva sulla mia schiena era la cosa più bella e intima che potesse svegliarmi in quella mattina.

Jane si girò ,un piccolo sbadiglio poi frettolosamente si sedette sul letto, sembrò un gesto di disagio.

Maura: buon giorno Jane

Jane: B..Buon giorno Maura

si passo le mani sul viso e si tenne la testa

Maura: come ti senti? Avrai mal di testa!

Jane: mi uccide il mal di testa. Ho decisamente bevuto troppo... decisamente!

Mi alzai e presi la vestaglia e me la misi lasciandomi un po' scoperta, fu un gesto inconscio, dall'armadio scelsi un grande asciugamano da dare a Jane che seduta sul letto con la testa tra le mani non mi guardava

Maura: tieni se ti fai una doccia io ti preparo subito un caffè, ne avrai bisogno più del solito!

Jane guardò la mia nudità sotto la vestaglia semi aperta e sorrise

Jane: sei splendida stamani e non è la vestaglia, ma quello che vedo sotto.

Ricambiai il sorriso e la sua frase mi risollevò.

Maura: tu sei bellissima nonostante i postimi dell'abuso dell'alcool, e oggi ti obbligherò ad una dieta depurativa per il fegato che...

Jane: ti prego, almeno aspetta il caffè.

Prese l'asciugamano si alzò, mi spostò i capelli e affondò un bacio sulla mia guancia, lo accolsi chiudendo gli occhi e sorridendo, fu bellissimo.

Il profumo del caffè saliva le scale, speravo che Jane ne fosse rincuorata.

Avevo sistemato tutto, la tazza fumante dell'espresso, i pancake e lo sciroppo, vicino due biscottini alla menta presi dalle scout, i suoi preferiti.

Vidi finalmente arrivare Jane un po' meno sconvolta, feci un grande sorriso, aveva gli occhi splendenti ed io il cuore in gola.

Jane: wow, mi ci potrei abituare!

Maura: ecco il caffè e se vuoi mangiare qualcosa, c'è un po' di scelta, ma se preferisci le uova io...

Jane: Tesoro ti prego, non esagerare, ho lo stomaco sottosopra adesso, non ti offendere se non mangio.

Maura: _tesoro?! _mi ci potrei abituare!

Jane: immagino che vorresti parlare, ma è che io non so che dire adesso?

Maura: Oh beh, posso aspettare, nessun problema!-dissi un po' stizzita-

Jane: cacchio Mau! Abbi pietà! Che dovrei dire, la testa mi uccide!

Maura: oh si certo, niente, magari se, se stanotte era voluto o cosa è successo o perché prima non mi guardi nemmeno in faccia e poi insomma con la vest... e poi mi chiami tesoro!- come al solito ero nervosa e parlavo troppo-

Jane: hai dimenticato il bacio sulla guancia e sappi che ho sbirciato ancora sotto la vestaglia, visto che l'avevi lasciata aperta per me! Nonostante la mia emicrania.

Maura: ooh Jane!... è che ieri sera non me lo aspettavo, cioè io lo volevo, ma avevi bevuto ed io

Jane: avevo bevuto, forse solo per trovare il coraggio in più che mi serviva, quando mi hai aperto la porta, non sapevo come fare!

Maura: bastava che mi baciassi! - l'avevo detto-

Jane: ok la prossima volta! Adesso scusami,devo andare a lavoro, devo concludere le ultime cose sul caso, mi devo aggiornare con Frankie che ieri sera dovrebbe aver cercato le tracce che il bastardo ha lasciato prima di passare il confine, vogliamo scoprire dove è nascosto se ci riusciamo!

Maura: ok allora vado a farmi una doccia anche io e poi ci vediamo lì, anche se ormai non ti servono più, mancano ancora gli ultimi test sui tessuti trovati sotto le unghie.

Jane mi baciò sulla bocca prima di uscire, poi disse: dobbiamo ancora decidere come gestire la nostra relazione

Maura: abbiamo una relazione allora?!

Jane: ci puoi scommettere Tesoro!

Mi feci una doccia pensando alle nostre ultime parole! "Gestire la relazione.. tesoro" suonava bene.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane entra in ufficio Franke è alla sua scrivania

Frankie: ehi Jane, ecco il fascicolo con tutte le info che mi avevi chiesto, tutte le fermate rintracciabili che ha fatto prima di passare il confine e tutti i dati bancari, compresa la filiale messicana dove, proprio poche ore fa ha ritirato una piccola cifra in contanti. Dovresti darci un'occhiata!

Jane: bel lavoro Frankie! Quel bastardo sa di essere al sicuro e non si nasconde!

Frankie: tutto bene? Hai un viso strano! Hai dormito?

Jane: ah niente! Non molto, ma grazie di averlo fatto notare!

Frankie: non è che hai la febbre vero? Hai gli occhi lucidi!

Jane: Lascia perdere-sorrise- a questo punto cerchiamo un giudice per un mandato per il suo appartamento, e recuperiamo un po' di DNA, magari sicuro com'è ne ha lasciato anche su Sofia e almeno non ci saranno più dubbi!

Frankie: c'è già andato Korsak ci avverte quando sarà firmato.

Jane: Ok dammi i fascicoli intanto!

Sapevo che Jane non aveva bevuto abbastanza caffeina così la raggiunsi in ufficio con del caffè in mano

Maura: sono passata dalla caffetteria, ho pensato che altro caffè ti facesse comodo. ciao Frankie

Frankie: Ehi Maura buon giorno

Jane: Che bello vederti... uhu caffè!

Maura: Novità sul caso?

Jane: Stavo giusto dando un'occhiata ai fascicoli mentre aspettiamo un mandato

Franke: Un messaggio da Korsak, ci siamo il giudice ha firmato, ci aspetta là.

Jane: perfetto, Maura ci vediamo dopo

si alza ed esce in fretta, Frankie la segue

Maura: ok fai attenzione, fate attenzione!

Jane era fuori da un po', ma non c'era da preoccuparsi però mi mancava, leggevo seduta alla mia scrivania gli ultimi risultati che Susie mi aveva appena portato.

Jane -entrando-: ehi quelli sono i miei ultimi risultati da archiviare? Novità?!

Maura: si! niente di particolare, sotto le unghie della vittima i residui trovati risultano essere fibre di tessuti compatibili con una maglietta di cotone di media qualità e pelle che appartenere ad un maschio caucasico in buona salute.

Jane: Che sarebbe quel bastardo del suo assassino\ex ragazzo!

Maura: solo se mi porti un campione del suo DNA potrò darti una risposta a riguardo.

Jane: ed ecco qua - da dietro la schiena tirò fuori un sacchetto delle prove- uno spazzolino ed un pettine direttamente dal bagno del bastardo!

Maura: lo darò subito a Susie da analizzare, pranziamo insieme?

Jane: certo! Sai ha venduto tutta la refurtiva in 36 ore, ci ha ricavato un bel gruzzolo, ma dopo averle svuotato il conto in banca è riuscito a trasferire tutti i soldi che aveva su un nuovo conto aperto 1 mese fa in Messico! Ti rendi conto? Un mese! Dio come vorrei andare in Messico a prenderlo per i capelli e trascinarlo oltre confine!

Maura: si lo immagino, però sembri meno agitata a riguardo!

Jane: beh sai oggi mi sento... beh il mal di testa è passato... e ieri notte... wow... cacchio sto balbettando! È assurdo.

Maura: rilassati! Ho capito! È lo stesso per me!

Jane: ma non credo di essere pronta a dirlo subito a tutti, sono incerta sulla gestione ma decisamente sicura e felice di tutto questo.

Maura: perché incerta? Non ci dobbiamo vergognare.

Jane: certo lo so, è che.. hai ragione! Ma forse prima dovremmo capire noi cosa vogliamo

Maura: io voglio te!

Jane: e tu mi hai! Ed anche io voglio stare con te! Ma cosa siamo, dove vogliamo arrivare cosa cerchiamo l'una dall'altra!?

Maura: quello che cercano tutti Amore Comprensione Rispetto Complicità Sicurezza Sostegno! Tutto questo lo abbiamo tu non credi?

Jane: Si ci credo!

Ci prendemmo per mano, Jane appoggio la sua fronte sulla mia, mi fissò negli occhi, stava prendendo una decisione, io l'avrei appoggiata qualsiasi essa fosse.

Jane:Sai che ti dico, parlerò prima con Frankie...e Tommy! Giusto per giocare in casa, sai!

Maura: Vogliamo farlo insieme?!

Jane: Si mi piacerebbe! Ma prendiamoci qualche giorno non affrettiamo le cose!

Maura: ok ti capisco!

Jane: e tu quando pensi di dirlo alle tue mamme e a tua sorella? Per esempio?

Maura: le mie mamme? Non ci avevo pensato! Mia madre non è una donna facile e Hope non so come sia!

Jane: potresti partire anche tu come me con tua sorella!

Maura: Caitlin?

Jane: ne hai altre?

Maura: Non che io sappia!

Jane: quindi?

Maura: ho troppa fame per decidere, ma credo che potremmo parlare prima con lei, ma non c'è fretta!

Jane: ahaa! Allora anche tu sei preoccupata per questa cosa!?

Maura: preoccupata no!

Jane: lo sfogo!

Accidenti non posso mentire mi sento già il collo rosso

Maura: insomma ci conosciamo da così poco, stiamo creando un rapporto, non so come vede le cose e sai che...

Jane: vuoi apparire bene ai suoi occhi! Ma diamine ha 18 anni sembra una ragazza molto intelligente vedrai che non cambierà idea su di te!

Maura: lo penso anche io, la contatterò per un appuntamento il prima possibile

Jane: magari cerca di essere meno formale

Maura: cosa intendi dire?

Jane: che hai fame andiamo prima che ti venga un calo di zuccheri

Maura: calo glicemico, che deriva dai carboidrati. La glicemia è controllata da tutti i tessuti in modo più o meno diretto. E coinvolge fegato pancreas ipofisi tiroi...

Jane: si va ben va bene..

Mi trascino via per un braccio, credevo che volesse sapere l'inesattezza della sua affermazione!


	3. Chapter 3

Quella mattina mi svegliai stanca, avevo lavorato fino a tardi la notte prima e non avevo ancora sentito Jane. Ero in cucina nel mio pigiama di seta davanti alla macchina dell'espresso, assonnata cercavo di riempire il filtro con la polvere macinata, il profumo del caffè mi metteva di buon umore.

Il campanello suonò, andai ad aprire la porta ad una Jane in tuta che mi baciò senza preavviso, mi stringe a se mi passò le mani nei capelli sciogliendo la piccola acconciatura improvvisata che me li raccoglieva, fu inebriante, da togliere il fiato.

Jane: Buon giorno tesoro

Maura: wuow buon giorno detective.

Jane: tu chiedi io obbedisco, ricordi?

Maura: si! e come vedi un bacio è meglio di una birra di troppo. Vuoi un caffè?

Jane: non ora, voglio andare a correre, sai la scarica di endorfine di cui parli tanto?

Maura: ho appena avuto una scarica, proprio ora, non mi va di correre!

Jane: dai è presto una corsetta di mezzora, oppure...

Maura: oppure?

Mi voltai per andare verso la cucina per prendere il caffè, no in realtà la volevo provocare speravo che Jane mi guardasse!

Jane: hai un sedere... giuro mi sta parlando!

Maura: ah si? E che dice?

Jane mi abbracciò da dietro, mi baciò sul collo e dietro l'orecchio, Dio sembrava sapesse cosa volevo, o volevamo la stessa cosa?! Non importa era magnifico. Le sue braccia sottili ma forti intorno a me, decisamente meglio del caffè!

Jane: mi diceva "vieni qui!" Non potevo deluderlo

Maura: hai fatto bene a dargli ascolto

Strinsi le sue braccia che mi cingevano in vita per ricambiare l'abbraccio, i baci di Jane mi davano i brividi e la mano che saliva sul mio seno mi stava eccitando.

Jane: mhmm sento il tuo capezzolo, mi sta venendo voglia di fare una certa corsa con te!

in quel momento irrompe Angela, Jane fece un balzo indietro, io un passo in avanti e mi appoggiai al bancone come per nascondere, scioccamente, il seno.

Angela: buon giorno ragazze tutto bene Maura?

Maura: Oh si buon giorno, ho solo bisogno di un caffè

Jane: Giorno Ma! Sei mattiniera!

Angela: si, devo andare alla caffetteria, ma prima volevo preparare il sugo, ceniamo insieme stasera ragazze?

Maura: si certo!

Jane: Dai Ma proprio stasera? Devo vedere i Red Sox con birra, hamburger e patate fritte!

Angela: ma per l'amor di Dio Jane, non cambi mai!

Maura: la puoi registrare da me e vederla qui dopo cena, birre ne ho anche se dovresti imparare a berne meno, il vino sarebbe meglio!

Jane: le partite si vedono solo con la birra in mano, è una religione, un rito, non può cambiare... MAI!

Maura: sei incorreggibile!

Angela: stasera ceni con noi punto!

Jane: dai Ma...Ok. Però adesso non facciamo neanche la nostra corsa!

Angela: perché?

Jane: si è fatto tardi!

Maura: fatti pure una doccia da me- sorrisi anche io delusa-

Jane: Uffa! Vado a prendere i vestiti. E voglio un caffè istantaneo!

Maura: non c'è caffè istantaneo in casa!

Jane: si che c'è nello sportello a destra in alto dietro a tutti quei té che tieni

Maura: Come c'è arrivato del caffè ISTANTANEO nella mia cucina?

Angela: scusa Maura, ma certe volte siamo solo un po' di fretta!

Maura: è quasi insopportabile!

Jane\Angela: scusaci

sorrisi ad entrambe, non potevo non accontentarle!


	4. Chapter 4

L'obitorio per me era un luogo rilassante e pacifico, non capivo la paura ed il disagio degli altri, io mi ci sono sempre sentita a mio sistemando gli ultimi particolari dell'autopsia fatta ad un povero anziano, i figli sospettavano che il centro di assistenza dove lo avevano lasciato, non se ne fosse preso cura a sufficienza, il fatto che si fossero sbagliati mi dette una certa serenità!

Jane entrò rumorosamente come al solito

Jane: allora dottore il vecchietto è morto di vecchiaia o è stato ucciso?

Maura: quest'uomo è morto a causa di una grave patologia degenerativa che lo teneva relegato nel letto, infatti ha molteplici piaghe da decubito..

Jane: Quindi in quel posto non lo curavano

Maura: non ho detto questo, in realtà le piaghe erano ben curate e trattate con gli appositi farmaci, ma il fatto che fosse infermo da anni e di corporatura robusta ha fatto si che le piaghe fossero inevitabili

Jane: mhm quindi? Morte naturale o omicidio? Non dire morte sospetta ti prego!

Maura: No è morto per cause naturali, quella casa per anziani è veramente un posto serio

Jane: bene lo segno, non si sa mai! Informerò i parenti non appena mi darai il fascicolo.

Maura: penso in serata di avere tutto, te lo farò avere al più presto.

Jane: ehi qui non c'è nessuno? Dove sono tutti i tecnici?

Maura: oh Susie è dovuta uscire, credo che abbia litigato con il suo ragazzo-bisbigliai-mi ha chiesto qualche ora di permesso, mentre aspetta i risultati di alcuni test, altri ragazzi invece sono ad un corso di aggiornamento in Florida.

Jane: Florida? Beh quindi siamo sole adesso?

Maura: beh si tecnicamente oltre a noi non c'è anima viva! Capito viva!

Jane: si capito!

Maura: non era carina?

Jane: dicevo-le feci una smorfia- quindi siamo sole, sai c'era un discorso, una corsa in sospeso, è tutta la mattina che ci penso!

Maura, ooho la corsa si, mi è rimasta la voglia di quella corsa!

Jane si avvicinò, io appoggia la cartellina sul tavolo di acciaio, mi sollevò con forza e mi fece sedere sul tavolo poi si fermò.

Jane: No, scusa ma qui? Qui non posso, come si fa!

Maura: io lo trovo molto eccitante invece, se ti preoccupi del tavolo freddo posso metterci un lenzuolo!

Jane: No dai cacchio, il lenzuolo dei morti no!

Maura: peccato, sai ho sempre sognato di farlo qui sopra!

Jane: veramente?

Feci un cenno con il capo accennando un sorriso

Jane: cavoli se sei strana, però no! Non posso! Non credo di riuscirci

Maura: fammi almeno provare

Scesi dal tavolo e la abbracciai infilando le mani sotto la sua maglietta e la baciai, trovavo la cosa molto eccitante, Jane sembrava lasciarsi andare, infilò la sua mano dentro i miei pantaloni da autopsie, prima mi tocco il sedere, poi passo la mano sul davanti e con le dita mi tocco nel punto più caldo.

Jane: uhu è vero! Farlo qui ti eccita!

Avevo già il respiro affannato

Maura: il posto e tu! È tutto molto eccitante

ma Jane ad un tratto si fermò, con un gesto deciso mi sollevo, e mi prese in braccio

Maura: wow che succede?

Jane: scusa qui proprio non posso, lì c'è un cadavere!

Maura: ma a lui non interessa!

Jane: Ti porto nel tuo ufficio

Maura: ma dici sempre che il divano è scomodo

Jane: io pensavo alla tua scrivania!

Maura: la mia scrivania? Ma è piena di oggetti, di fascicoli

Jane: oh! il bagno? Nessun morto nel bagno vero?

Maura: il bagno va bene! Nessun morto lì!

Jane: perfetto perché sei leggera, ma devo lavorare sulla resistenza!

Diede un calcio alla porta del bagno, ed entrammo, era divertente tutto questo strambo corteggiamento, non più eccitante che farlo sul tavolo delle autopsie ma molto intrigante! Mi mise a sedere sul bordo del lavandino, la stringevo con le gambe, le sue braccia lunghe riuscivano ad entrare da sotto la maglia ed arrivare al mio collo, mi sentivo avvolta da lei, la sua bocca aveva un sapore vago di caffè e la sua lingua era morbida e le sue labbra carnose, perfette per i miei piccoli morsi. Cercavo di capire come arrivare dentro i suoi pantalone quando sentii vibrare

Maura: amore che hai portato con te?

Jane: doottoressaaa! È solo il mio cellulare

Maura: oh!

Che figura che avevo fatto!

Jane: è Korsak che mi cerca

Maura: aspetterà!

Jane: aspetterà!

Ricominciammo da dove ci eravamo interrotte, stavolta tentavo un ingresso da sotto la sua maglia quando BUUUMMM!

Un botto e cademmo a terra!

Jane: oddio ti sei fatta male?

Maura: ho solo battuto il sedere oihoi! E tu?

Jane: il ginocchio ma niente di grave credo! Ma che caz..

Maura: o mamma il lavandino, abbiamo rotto il lavandino.

Cominciammo a ridere come due sceme, sdraiate sul pavimento del bagno tra i cocci di ceramica bianca. Era bellissima con i ricci tutti in disordine, le saltai addosso e la baciai, la bocca il collo l'orecchio. Mentre tentavo di arrivare dentro le sue mutande sentimmo chiamare

Korsak: Jane? Dottoressa? Siete qui?

Jane: oh cacchio! Toglimi la mano dai pantaloni!

Maura: accidenti! KORSAK?

Korsak: DOTTORESSA?

Maura: arriviamo!

Jane si alzò si ricompose velocemente ed uscì!

Korsak: ehi tutto ok Jane?

Jane: ehi si un piccolo incidente nel bagno si tutto ok, che c'è?

Korsak: ti cercavo, il tenente ci vuole nel suo ufficio. Dottoressa!?

Maura: Sergente!

Korsak: ma che succede?

Maura: oh niente si è rotto un sanitario, niente di grave chiamerò la manutenzione

Korsak: e come diavolo è successo?

Jane: Korsak muoviti il tenete ci aspetta!

Korsak: si arrivederci dottoressa

Maura: Arrivederci

Jane: Maura!

Maura: Jane! A dopo

Ci scambiammo uno sguardo complice alle spalle del suo collega, quando uscirono scoppiai a ridere.

Più tardi Jane mi chiamò.

Maura: Dottoressa Isles

Jane: Maura sono io

Maura: Jane ciao, che succede?

Jane: Un casino il bastardo è stato trovato morto in Messico!

Maura: o mio Dio!

Jane: il tenete Cavanogh sta cercando di farci inviare il corpo, però ti chiamo solo per dirti che ci vediamo direttamente da te per cena, riesci a registrarmi la partita?

Maura: Farai tardi?

Jane: no devo passare da Jo per i bisogni, il dog-sitter ha la febbre

Maura: ah ok certo ma per farlo dovrò uscire prima e il caso dell'anziano

Jane: finirà Susie.

Maura: ok va bene! Ti aspetto a casa

Jane: grazie a dopo!


	5. Chapter 5

Quando entrai in casa Angela stava cucinando.

Maura: che buon profumo

Angela: oh ciao Maura, Jane dov'è?

Maura: passa da casa per Jo-Freday

Angela: speriamo non faccia tardi

Maura: metto a registrare la partita e ti aiuto

Angela: si grazie c'è da apparecchiare la tavola, io sono quasi pronta, quando arriva Jane metto a cuocere la pasta.

Misi con attenzione la registrazione della partita, preparai la tavola, ero strana, stare lì con Angela e non poterle dire quello che provavo per sua figlia era difficile; e poi mi faceva male il sedere proprio dove avevo sbattuto quel pomeriggio, anche se a pensarci ancora ridevo. Diedi da mangiare a Bass una bella fragola e misi della lattuga vicino all'acqua. Cercavo di non stare ferma per non dover parlare troppo con Angela, lo so era patetico.

Finalmente arrivò Jane, i vestiti cambiati, i capelli luminosi ed aveva un buon profumo.

Jane: ciao Maura ciao MA!

Angela: ciao Jane

Maura: ciao tesoro.

Si mise subito alla tv con la sua birra davanti e i piedi sul tavolinetto.

Jane: ma chi diavolo ha messo in campo? Ma dai così gli regaliamo la partita!

Maura: tu non sei l'allenatore

Jane: si dice coach e potrei farlo! MA DAIII?

Angela: che succede adesso?!

Jane: quell'idiota ha perso la palla, gli ha regalato due basi, è incredibile

Angela: si certo, però ora vieni a tavola, spegni la tv!

Jane: uffa!

La cena era squisita come la compagnia, parlavamo del più e del meno evitammo il caso in arrivo dal Messico, ma Jane scherzò un po' su quel centro per anziani con Angela

Jane: Mhmm mamma la pasta è buonissima

Maura: si Angela hai superato te stessa

Angela: grazie ragazze

Maura: me la devi insegnare, piacerebbe molto anche a mia madre.

Angela: è una ricetta di famiglia

Maura: oh

Angela: oh Maura ma a te la insegno, tanto quella testona di Jane non la imparerà mai.

Jane: Ma! quando mi servirà userò il ricettario di famiglia che tieni custodito come una reliquia

Angela: e quando ti servirà mai, se non trovi un marito!

Jane: ma a Maura la insegni senza marito

Angela: si ma lei me lo ha chiesto!

Jane: Ma mi insegni a fare questo squisito sugo?

Angela: ma certo tesoro!- si alzò- vado un attimo in bagno.

Io e Jane ci guardammo, sapevamo che prima o poi le avremmo parlato, ma certo non sarebbe stato facile!

Jane era seduta accanto a me e da sotto il tavolo mi accarezzò la coscia, le sue dita sulla mia pelle mi diedero un fremito, continuò ad accarezzarmi, sentivo la sua mano delicata che mi cercava, scavallai la gamba, la mano passo nell'interno coscia ed un brivido mi pervase fino alla nuca.

Se Angela non fosse uscita dal bagno l'avrei baciata.

Angela: Jane almeno aiuta a sparecchiare

Maura: non importa ci penso io a riordinare -mi alzai in fretta-

Angela: JANE!

Jane: MA ci pensa lei, io guardo la partita

Angela fece un gesto di stizza, Jane prese la birra e si mise sul divano davanti alla tv.

Mi piaceva vederla lì sul mio divano a guardare la partita rilassata e a suo agio, sparecchiai e Angela mi impedì di ripulire la cucina, così mi sedetti accanto a Jane.

Maura: allora come va la partita?

Jane: male siamo sotto di 2. Andiamo prendi la palla IDIOTA

Maura: sai che non ti sente, vero? Urlare è inutile!

Jane: non ne sarei così sicura, la palla l'ha presa!

Maura: è registrata! Non puoi cambiare il risultato!

Jane: non rovinarmi lo sport nazionale per favore!

Jane guardò verso Angela intenta nelle pulizie e poi mi accarezzo il viso e mi prese per mano. Sembravamo due ragazzine che si nascondono dai grandi.

Jane: hai un buon profumo

Maura: grazie anche tu! Hai usato quel bagno doccia che ti ho regalato?

Jane: si! Ho fatto una doccia prima di venire qui

Maura: l'ho notato, lo hai fatto per me?

Jane: l'igiene personale è importante Maura!

Mi fece l'occhiolino.

Angela, finito di pulire, si sedette con noi sul divano, sembrava non volerci lasciare sole.

Finì la partita, i Red Sox avevano vinto, ma Angela restava lì, così Jane ebbe un'idea

Jane:Maura ti va di uscire?

Angela: adesso? Ma domani non lavorate?

Maura: beh si!

Jane: Ehi! I Red Sox hanno vinto e va festeggiato!

Maura: beh se è per i Red Sox, ma non facciamo tardi!

Jane: promesso, una birra, anzi berrò un bicchiere di vino

Maura: allora bisogna festeggiare!

Angela: uh una replica del dottor Oz che bello!

Jane si alzò e prese le chiavi della macchina

Jane: andiamo! Prima che il dottor Oz ci faccia cambiare idea!

Angela: faresti meglio a seguire i suoi consigli, lui sa cosa è bene per la salute

Jane: Maura andiamo!

Maura: si prendo la giacca.

Uscimmo di casa ed entrammo in macchina Jane si girò verso di me e mi toccò nuovamente la coscia

Jane: Bene, allora dove eravamo rimaste-la mano salì-

Maura: non farlo mai più davanti a tua madre.-sussurai-

Jane: non te lo posso promettere.

Maura: allora quando metterai la gonna potrò farlo anche io!

Jane: devi!

Ridemmo entrambe, Jane continuava ad accarezzami le cosce

Non resistevo più allargai le gambe, la baciai tendole il viso con le mani.

Come le sue dita mi raggiunsero nell'intimo, gemetti sotto voce

Maura: Ohoo... Jane ti prego

Jane: ti prego basta?

Maura: ti prego ancora!

Jane: andiamo a casa mia, se restiamo qui mi dovrò arrestare per atti osceni!

Maura: solo se non toglierai la mano da dove è adesso!

Jane: hai tuo ordini!

* * *

Entrati nell'appartamento spinsi Jane contro la porta le sfilai la giacca e le alzai la maglietta, la baciai salendo fino al seno, si tolse la maglia mentre io le sganciavo la cintura, le lingue si intrecciavano, ci assaporammo, Jane mi tolse giacca e gonna in un istante mentre sbattevamo per tutta la stanza, cercando di raggiungere la camera.

I vestiti sparsi per tutto il corridoio, il mio reggiseno sulla piantana, le mutande di Jane in un angolo, arrivammo nude nel letto.

Le baciai il collo, le succhiai l'orecchio e con le dita le toccai il clitoride facendola godere, volevo fosse mia.

Maura: adesso ti pentirai di avermi fatto eccitare con tua madre presente.

Jane: ho come l'impressione che mi piacerà vederti arrabbiata!

Maura: allora fammi sentire che ti piace!

Avevo tanta voglia di lei e del suo corpo, volevo farla sentire speciale come mi sentivo io con lei, volevo che sentisse tutto l'amore che sentivo dentro.

Muovevo le dita sul suo clitoride, poi la penetrai, Jane gemeva, e stringeva le lenzuola con le mani, le succhiavo i seni poi le diedi l'orgasmo anche con la lingua.

Jane: sei fantastica... ma adesso è il mio turno

Maura: non ho ancora finito con te, ti ho detto che te l'avrei fatta pagare!

Jane: sapevo che mi sarebbe piaciuta la tua vendetta, ma non sapevo quanto

Maura: non lo sai ancora!

Salii sopra la mia Jane, cominciai a muovermi, le nostre eccitazioni si mescolavano ed aumentavano mentre sfregavo il mio clitoride contro il suo. Era bellissima, il suo viso mentre godeva era uno spettacolo della natura

Insieme godevano, ci toccavamo e ci baciavamo, un orgasmo rumoroso e passionale ci travolse all'unisono

Cademmo sudate con la testa sul cuscino, appagate ed innamorate.

Jane: Dio come ti amo dottore

Desideravo tanto sentirmelo dire, non trattenni la gioia e mi scesero delle lacrime

Maura: ti amo anche io più di quanto abbia mai amato nessuno.

Jane: amore mio sei bellissima e mi hai rapito il cuore, ma non ho più paura, so che ne avrai cura. Ero spaventata da quello che provavo per te, ma ero solo una sciocca. Adesso mi sento così felice e completa

Maura: Lo sono anche io, non mi sento più sola con te al mio fianco.

Le sue parole erano amore puro, era tutto perfetto come non lo era mai stato, mi perdevo ne suoi occhi e mi sentivo viva sotto le sue mani.

Ci baciammo per alcuni minuti, ci baciammo le lacrime di gioia che scendevano sui nostri visi, ci baciammo sul cuore che batteva ancora forte, le baciai tutte le cicatrici che il lavoro le aveva lasciato, Jane mi baciò le cicatrici che la vita mi aveva fatto.

Ci addormentarono felici in quel piccolo disordinato appartamento.


	6. Chapter 6

La sveglia suonò presto e riemersi da un sonno pacifico, la luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra colpì il mio viso e quello di Jane, illuminandola, anche se lei non gradiva.

Jane: oohoddio! Che sonno!

Maura: buon giorno amore

Jane: buon giorno tesoro

Jane si girò verso di me e mi baciò delicatamente, la strinsi forte.

Maura: dobbiamo cambiare i cuscini.

Jane: perché? Sono comodissimi.

Maura: per una postura giusta del collo è meglio il cuscino in lattice

Jane: allora ne compreremo uno per te, per quando dormirai qui

Mi baciò il naso e poi la bocca

Maura: no ne prenderemo due, uno anche per te

Jane: ma a me piacciono i miei cuscini

Maura: almeno prova!

Jane: Caffè?

Si alzò da me e dal letto, la sua linea slanciata, le gambe lunghe il sedere piccolo e sodo, la sua bellezza mi toglieva sempre il fiato.

Jane: ma dove diavolo abbiamo messo i vestiti?

Maura: un po' ovunque credo, sarà dura recuperare tutto con questa confusione

Jane: non c'è confusione qui, c'è un ordine alternativo!

Maura ahaaa certo! È una visione interessante della cosa!

Mi alzai anche io e ci mettemmo alla ricerca dei vestiti perduti.

Jane: sotto il letto Maura ci sono le tue mutande

Maura: dove?

Jane: lì abbassati, dove hai i piedi

mi incurvai con la schiena per vedere se le trovavo e SBLAM mi sculacciò

Maura: AHI!

Jane: ahaaha non potevo resistere

Maura: mi hai preso in giro e fatto male, guarda proprio dove ho il livido!

Jane: oddio scusa tesoro, sono dispiaciuta guarda che livido, vieni che ti ci do un bacino!

Maura: aaah no! Così impari ecco!

Uscii dalla stanza con quello che avevo trovato recuperando il resto tra il corridoio e il salotto

Jane: ma dai Maura scherzavo su non mettermi il muso!

Maura: fatti perdonare

Jane mi abbraccio mi dette ancora piccoli e dolci baci, non credevo che fosse così tenera, mi faceva sentire così speciale, nessuno mi aveva fatto sentire così bene prima.

Jane: ok mi farò perdonare, ti preparo la colazione

Maura: non voglio i cereali aperti da 6 mesi!

Jane: ti preparerò delle uova o preferisci i pancakes?

Maura: un caffè e le uova andranno benissimo, ma prima di andare a lavoro dobbiamo passare da casa, mi devo cambiare

Jane: ma la doccia la facciamo qui?

Mi guardò maliziosa, le sorrisi annuendo. Mi preparò delle ottime uova, le mangiammo sedute l'una di fronte all'altra, tenendoci per mano quasi tutto il tempo, era così bella con la sua maglietta del dipartimento, con i capelli raccolti e con quel ciuffetto sul davanti che la rendeva ancora più sexy, aveva uno sguardo bellissimo profondo e luminoso

Maura: te l'ho già detto che stamani sei bellissima?

Jane: no! Ed io te l'ho già detto che stamani i tuoi occhi sono splendenti?

Maura: solo perché guardano te! Ed ancora mi stupisci

Jane: perchè?

Maura: non ti credevo capace di tanta dolcezza

Jane: ehi anche io ho il mio lato tenero e tu lo rendi festoso

Maura: ne sono lieta!

La stavo decisamente baciando quando sentimmo aprire la porta, entrò Tommy con le chiavi di emergenza.

Jane: ehi Tommy ma che fai?

Tommy: oh Jane sono venuto per Jo, mi ha chiamato il tuo dog sitter vengo a sostituirlo, ti facevo un favore, ehi Maura buon giorno!

Maura: buon giorno Tommy

Tommy: Jo muoviti che devo riportare la macchina a mamma

Jane: che ci fai con la macchina della mamma?

Tommy: ieri sera sono uscito con Lydia!

Maura: tra voi le cose vanno bene?

Tommy: speriamo!

Maura: un momento se hai la macchina di Angela, gliela riporto io

Jane: ma Maura

fece l'espressione di una bimba alla quale hanno rotto il gioco, ma stavamo facendo tardi, la ricerca dei vestiti ci aveva preso tempo, e Tommy aveva interrotto comunque i nostri progetti mattutini.

Maura: ci vediamo in centrale

Jane: si si a dopo

Tommy: ciao Maura

Maura: ciao Tommy e grazie

Entrai di corsa in casa, fortunatamente Angela non c'era, così corsi a farmi una doccia e quando scesi la trovai a preparare la colazione

Angela: ehi Maura tutto bene? Sei in ritardo!

Maura: si lo so scappo, qui ci sono le chiavi della tua macchina

Angela: Grazie, come come mai le hai tu?

Maura: una storia lunga adesso vado, ci vediamo

Angela: buona giornata ma niente colazione?

Maura: no grazie

Chiusi la porta dietro di me, fortunatamente avevo evitato una bugia da raccontare.

Ero in ritardo, ma il corpo del "bastardo" come lo chiamava Jane, non era ancora arrivato dal Messico, feci in tempo a chiudere il caso dell'anziano e a predisporre tutto per accogliere il nuovo arrivo.

I portantini lo misero sul tavolo, firmai le carte e se ne andarono.

Aprii la sacca per dargli un primo sguardo, un proiettile dritto in fronte, sembrava un grosso calibro, lo misurai, 9 mm. Aveva lividi sul corpo, era stato picchiato, ma le mani avevano delle lacerazioni, compatibili con un gesto d'offesa, aveva picchiato anche lui.

Jane entrò spavaldamente, sorrideva, non so se per noi o per il cadavere, ma sembrava soddisfatta

Jane: tesoro di nuovo buon giorno, allora puoi già dirmi qualcosa?

Maura: che energia e buon umore stamani, quando ti ho lasciato non eri così entusiasta!

Jane: penso positivo e poi sai la mattina è cominciata benissimo-sussurro- avere te la mattino nuda nel letto-la voce tornò normale-e lui morto sul tavolo, allora ha incontrato il messicano sbagliato?

Maura: di sicuro ha incontrato un proiettile 9 mm in fronte, poco dopo una rissa, ma saprò dirti di più dopo che avrò finito l'autopsia.

Jane guardò nel contenitore dove avevo posato il proiettile, poi guardò il corpo.

Jane: bene ha litigato con la persona sbagliata, che dispiacere, ma aspetta, un foro dritto in testa?

Maura: si un colpo preciso e da media distanza, vedi i bordi del foro di ingresso? Poi il proiettile è rimasto nel cranio.

Jane: è il lavoro di un professionista?!

Maura: questo ancora non posso dirlo

Jane: Maura, non credo che si sia azzuffato con un ubriaco fuori da un bar, dove risulta essere stato trovato, e poi questo mezzo ubriaco gli spara in fronte con questa precisione da 3 metri

Maura: non so ancora da che distanza gli hanno sparato

Jane: va bene prendo il proiettile, lo porto subito a Susie noi ci vediamo dopo

Maura: ok a dopo

proseguii con l'autopsia, aveva molti residui sui vestiti, sulle mani e sporco sotto le scarpe da far analizzare, il contenuto dello stomaco era parzialmente digerito. C'era molto su cui lavorare.

Qualche ora dopo Susie entrò con una cartellina in mano

Susie: Salve dottoressa Isles

Maura: Salve Susie

Susie: sono arrivati i primi risultati della balistica, ho pensato che il Detective Rizzoli li volesse, se posso, sembrava stranamente euforica questa mattina

Maura: si è vero, grazie glieli porto subito.

Prima o poi ne avrei parlato anche con lei, ma per il momento tagliai corto.

Mi tolsi i guanti e presi la cartellina, era una buona scusa per andarla a trovare. In ascensore mi misi a canticchiare, non lo facevo mai, Jane non era l'unica euforica quella mattina.

Entrando alla omicidi vidi Jane alla scrivania che parlava con Frankei e Korsak animatamente, dietro di loro qualche foto appesa alla lavagna delle prove

Jane: ipotesi uno: ha fatto arrabbiare il tipo sbagliato che per di più spara bene!

Korsak: un po' stiracchiata

Jane: lo so

Frankie: la rissa e l'omicidio sono due cose separate

Korsak: ipotesi più probabile

Jane: non credo molto alle coincidenze, hai una rissa in un bar con uno e poi un'altro ti spara? Nessun collegamento?

Korsak: giusta osservazione magari erano due amici, uno le prendeva dal nostro uomo e l'altro lo ha sistemato.

Maura: buon giorno a tutti scusate l'interruzione

Frankie\Korsak: buongiorno dottoressa

Korsak: oggi sembra raggiante

Maura: grazie sergente

Jane: hai qualcosa per noi?

Maura: si i primi risultati della balistica, è confermato che è una 9mm ed è collegata ad altri omicidi irrisolti.

Jane: come?

Maura: 7 per la precisione

Frankie: cacchio un professionista?

Maura: è presto per dirlo.

Jane: mettiamoci al computer Frankie, cominciamo con le vittime ed il luoghi. Facci sapere se hai novità

Maura: certo a dopo

Jane: ciao grazie

Maura: prego-le sorrisi-

Dopo un pranzo veloce mi misi ad analizzare il proiettile e le sue striature, erano strane, così poco dopo chiamai Jane che arrivò in un attimo.

Jane: ehi Maura che succede?

Maura: guarda qui, noti nulla?

Jane: cosa le striature?

Maura: si, noti niente?

Jane: si questa striatura è strana.

Maura: esatto buona osservazione, non è fatta dal proiettile in uscita, vedi qui questi segni?

Jane: cioè è stata fatta da qualcosa che è entrato nella canna della pistola e non dal proiettile in uscita!

Maura: esatto.

Jane: cacchio allora potrebbero essere molte di più le vittime? L'assassino è veramente un killer professionista.

Maura: non è un'ipotesi azzardata.

Jane: mandami tutto su, cercheremo di eliminare il solco graficamente, vediamo se escono altri casi, ah stasera che ne dici di bere qualcosa con i miei fratelli?

Maura: certo, hai intenzione di parlagli?

Jane: si se sei d'accordo.

Maura: assolutamente.

Jane: ti passo a prendere più tardi allora.

Maura: ti aspetto.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane mi aprì la porta del locale, le sorrisi nervosamente per ringraziarla, avrei voluto prenderla per mano per sentirmi più sicura e per rassicurarla, Jane invece mi appoggiò una mano sulla schiena come per accompagnarmi nei miei passi lo trovai intimo ed elegante, mi indicò il tavolo dove Tommy era già seduto con una coca ghiacciata!

Tommy: ehi ragazze!

Jane\Maura: ciao Tommy

Ci sedemmo di fronte a lui. Ero agitata

Tommy: Maura è sempre un piacere vederti!

Maura: grazie Tommy anche per me

Jane: ehi voi due!

Tommy – sorridendo: Frankie sta arrivando?

Jane: si intanto ordiniamo qualcosa da bere - fa un cenno al cameriere- una birra e un vino rosso-entra Frankie- due birre ed un vino grazie!

Frankie: ehi, eccomi!

Jane: ti ho ordinato una birra

Frankie: Oh grazie, mi ci vuole, ho lavorato come un mulo oggi, sai c'è un detective alla omicidi che mi sfrutta non poco!

Jane: Ah bravo ahaaha!

Io e Tommy ridevamo di quella frecciatina, la cameriera portò da bere, tutti ne bevemmo un sorso!

Frankie: allora che succede? Mamma ha dei problemi? Tommy ha combinato qualcosa?

Tommy: ehi io non centro, mi ha chiamato Jane.. non ho fatto niente... vero?

Jane: No! Vi dovevo parlare. Noi vi dovevamo parlare.

Jane mi prese la mano e la appoggio sul tavolo stretta alla sua.

La guardai con dolcezza per rassicurarla poi osservai i due uomini di fronte a noi, ancora incerti.

Jane: Dunque come dire, io e Maura, abbiamo deciso, cioè, ci siamo rese conto che la nostra amicizia non ci bastava e adesso stiamo insieme!

Frankie: Cos..beh wow!

Tommy: Eh? Cosa?

Jane: che vuol dire!

Frankie: beh tra voi cioè, non me lo aspettavo o forse beh! Da quanto tempo siete...?

Maura: beh da pochi giorni a dire il vero!

Jane: tu non dici niente?

Tommy: cioè fate sesso insieme?

Jane\Frankie\Maura: TOMMY!

Tommy: è che.. cavolo! Cioè Maura è bellissima e favolosa, sei fortuna Jane

Maura: grazie Tommy dici sul serio?!

Jane: voi due non sarete mai soli nella stessa stanza ok?

Maura: Jane!?

Jane: cosa!? Il mio fratellino ha evidentemente una cotta per te!

Tommy: No, come?

Frankie: Tommy è evidente

Tommy: fatela finita io...

Maura: non dite sciocchezze!- era un dialogo imbarazzante-

Jane: beh hai dei bei gusti, ma non osare!

Tommy: cosa? Non lo fare mai... Ora!

Frankie: comunque sono felice per voi.

Tommy: anche io! Si vede che siete felici! ma mamma che dice? Lo sa?

Jane: Grazie ragazzi, no mamma non lo sa ancora! Non so come la prenderà?

Tommy: Posso esserci quando glielo dirai?

Jane: cosa? Perché?

Tommy: voglio vedere la sua faccia

Frankie: Tommy! Sii serio

Jane: gliene parlerò, parleremo presto!

Frankie: Mamma ti vuole bene e vuole bene anche a te Maura, vedrai che andrà alla grande

Jane: lo speriamo

Maura: non vogliamo deluderla

Frankie: volete dei figli?

Jane: cosa?

Frankie: se gli dite che volete figli.. sai com'è mamma!

Maura: non ne abbiamo parlato!

Jane: mamma mi ucciderà!

Maura: perché non vuoi figli?

Jane: Mau, non è il momento!

Frankie: dai che scherzavo!

Tommy: beh se decidete ci vorrà un donatore con i giusti geni!

Jane: ehi! Nessuno dei presenti metterà i geni nella mia ragazza! Non pensarci nemmeno, neanche artificialmente

Tommy: cosa? No no non pensavo all'inseminazione!

Jane: Noo?! Altro motivo per cui tu starai lontano da Maura, 2 metri minimo!

Tommy: no no no non intendevo nemmeno quello

Frankie: forse è meglio se stai zitto

Tutti ridemmo, anche se il discorso di Tommy era stato strano, un figlio, non ne avevamo parlato, Jane continuò a guardare male il fratello!

Maura: dai Jane!

le diedi un bacio sulla guancia per rassicurarla, le mi sorrise

Jane: e nessuna partita a scacchi tra di voi!

Maura: fai la gelosa?

Jane: che dici!? No!

Frankie: a me sembra di si!

Jane: stai zitto tu!

Frankie: Jane è gelosa Jane è gelosa!?

Jane: smettila scemo!

Tommy: facciamo un brindisi

Frankie: si dai brindiamo alla gelosia di Jane

Jane: domani te la faccio pagare.

Maura: bella idea Tommy brindiamo

prendemmo tutti la nostra bevuto e la alzammo

Tommy: a voi, che sia per sempre

Frankie: si a voi

Jane: cin

Maura: cin, posso proporre un'altro brindisi?...alla famiglia

Jane: Maura!?

Maura: è bello fare parte di questa famiglia

Jane\Frankie\Tommy: cin

Tommy: aspetta di dirlo a mamma prima di esserne così sicura! cin

Jane\Frankie: Tommy?!

Tommy: scherzavo, Gesù!

La serata fu piacevole, scherzammo e ridemmo, non era cambiato niente per loro, solo che adesso Jane mi teneva il braccio intorno alla spalle oppure mi teneva la mano oppure appoggiava la sua mano sulle mie gambe, erano tutti piccoli gesti, ma di grande importanza per me.

Si stava facendo tardi, così decidemmo di andare

Jane: sarà meglio andare è tardi

Frankie: si ci aspetta un sacco di lavoro domani

Maura: ci sono un sacco di test ancora da fare

Tommy: beh allora buona notte

Maura: buona notte a tutti

Jane: ti accompagno andiamo

Frankie: notte ragazze

Per mano uscimmo dal locale ed entrammo in macchina.

Maura: è stata una bella serata

Jane: si ma tu stai lontana dal mio fratellino!

Maura: Jane! quello che mi piaceva di lui erano le cose che aveva in comune con te!

Jane: non farmi ci pensare, ti piaceva!

Maura: Ti Amo!

Jane: ma brava bella uscita... ti amo anche io dottoressa

Maura: adesso portami a casa detective Rizzoli!

Jane: hai tuoi ordini

Arrivate sotto casa ci baciammo come due ragazzine che si salutano prima del distacco come se fosse la separazione di due gemelli siamesi! Avevamo deciso, su proposta di Jane, di salutarci e dormire ognuno nel proprio letto, forse c'era l'esigenza di mantenere una certa indipendenza, le abitudini mattutine, tutto quello che negli anni ci aveva tenuto lontano da rapporti impegnativi, o forse solo la semplice paura di far capire all'altra quanto avevamo bisogno di averla accanto, di sicuro era così per me.

Maura: ti prego ricordami perché non vuoi dormire da me stasera

Jane: non certo perché non voglio stare con te, non ho i vestiti di ricambio, le mie cose, lo stesso motivo per cui tu non vieni da me

Maura: non sottovaluterei il tuo ordine alternativo!

Jane: ok ecco adesso ho un motivo i più per non voler stare con te!

La guardai di traverso la baciai e ci scambiammo la buona notte, non volevo risultare insistente. Ma entrata in casa già mi mancava, non era un fatto sessuale, mi mancava lei sul mio divano a guardare la tv con la birra in mano, mi mancarono ancora di più le sue braccia che mi stringevano prima di dormire.


	8. Chapter 8

Erano trascorsi una decina di giorni dalla nostra prima notte insieme, ma già la gestione nascosta della nostra relazione era complicata, alzarsi presto per far uscire Jane prima che Angela la vedesse o rientrare prima della colazione era stancante e ridicolo per non parlare delle notti da sola, cominciavo ad odiarle. Anche sul lavoro fare finta di niente stava diventando ridicolo, Korsak e Susie ci guadavano strano negli ultimi due giorni.

Quella mattina al risveglio Jane era particolarmente nervosa anche dopo il suo caffè istantaneo.

Jane: ho detto uno!

Maura: sei irragionevole, compriamo la coppia se poi lo trovi scomodo lo porto via!

Jane: i cuscini sono miei e faccio come voglio.

Maura: che ti succede stamani?

Jane: niente!

La guardai ruotando il capo con disappunto e dolcezza, la adoravo anche quando faceva le bizze

Jane: succede che sono stufa! Voglio svegliarmi vicino a te e non dover scappare o vederti fuggire all'alba!

Maura: allora che vuoi fare?

Jane: questa mattina resti con me, facciamo l'amore sotto la doccia, poi parliamo con Korsak e Susie e stasera con mia madre e trova il modo di chiamare almeno tua sorella!

Maura: forse dovremmo fare tutto con più calma non in una giornata

Jane: NO! voglio sistemare questa cosa subito, non lo vuoi anche tu?!

Maura: certo che lo voglio, ma calmati, prima apro l'acqua della doccia poi pensiamo al resto.

Jane mantenne la promessa, facemmo l'amore, lei fu dolce, passionale, premurosa.

L'acqua che ci cadeva addosso era un caldo abbraccio, i sui seni bagnati e la sua bocca un continuo piacere, entrammo dentro l'una nell'altra tenendoci strette.

Arrivammo all'orgasmo insieme, abbracciate, le bocche vicine, il mio corpo premuto contro il suo. Uscire dalla doccia fu dura.

Non avevamo un piano preciso non ostante ne avessi chiesto uno! In macchina Jane mi sorrideva e mi teneva una mano appoggiata sulla coscia, io le accarezzavo le dita. Passammo da me a prendere il cambio, io entrai e andai subito in camera, Jane si fermò da sua madre

Jane: ciao Ma

Angela: ciao Jane, che succede?

Jane: niente, siamo di fretta, ma stasera ceniamo insieme, passiamo noi a prendere un po di cose se vuoi

Angela: è successo qualcosa?

Jane: no mamma, ma ti voglio dire una cosa stasera

Angela: sembra importante mi devo preoccupare?

Jane: no mamma stai tranquilla, ma ora non ho tempo

Angela: ok allora faccio le lasagne, ma resto preoccupata Jane!

Jane: le lasagne sono perfette e stai tranquilla è una cosa che mi rende felice. MAURA?

Maura: arrivo arrivo!

Angela: oh va bene!

Jane: a stasera MA

Maura: a stasera Angela

Angela: a questa sera!

Rientrammo in macchina, Jane sembrava una macchina da guerra, aveva uno sguardo deciso che mi dava forza ma se mi guardava cambiava, diventava dolce e rassicurante

Jane: adesso come facciamo? Scendo prima io da te?

Maura: si però come dovrei spiegare a Susie la nostra relazione, alla fine è una sottoposta non devo rendere conto a lei della mia vita privata.

Jane: giusto, però ci lavoriamo a stretto contatto, è diventata un'amica!

Maura: hai ragione, ultimamente abbiamo cercato di legare con lei, è una brava collaboratrice ed è simpatica! Beh parliamo prima con Susie.

Jane: Ok perfetto! Avverto i ragazzi che prima scendo da te e poi salgo in ufficio

Almeno stavamo pianificando, e Susie era davvero un'amica, aveva fatto molto per me, si meritava il mio rispetto e gratitudine. Continuai con la mia esigenza di pianificazione.

Maura: per Korsak avevi idee?

Jane: non so forse sarebbe più corretto non farlo in centrale, è un amico, gli devo molto più che il rispetto.

Maura: potresti chiamarlo nel mio ufficio e potremmo farlo lì, davanti ad un caffè è più intimo

Jane: ottima idea.

Maura: oppure potremmo farlo dopo il lavoro

Jane: no voglio parlargli subito, poi il caso è complesso, rischiamo di fare tardi a cena.

Eravamo quasi arrivate ma dovevo ancora occuparmi di mia sorella, con ansia le mandai un messaggino, era diventata ormai una nostra abitudine le chiesi di incontrarci,ma ci voleva più tempo di quello che avevo previsto.

Maura: Caitlin mi ha già risposto!

Jane: ah che dice?

Maura: che ha l'influenza mi manderà un messaggino quando potrà incontrarmi

Jane: oh ok! Aspetteremo

Maura: non so come fare con mia madre! Non vorrei diglielo per telefono

Jane: troveremo il modo giusto, stai tranquilla

Arrivammo alla centrale e prendemmo l'ascensore, senza fare soste andammo dirette da Susie in laboratorio, Jane mi mise una mano dietro la schiena lungo il corridoio, forse non lo sapeva, ma trovavo questo gesto così dolce, era discreto ma intimo e spesso con le dita mi tamburellava la schiena delicatamente e ogni volta sentivo il desiderio di baciarla.

Susie era già a lavoro da un po', quando ci vide arrivare abbozzo un piccolo sorriso

Susie: buon giorno dottoressa Isles, buon giorno detective

Jane: buon giorno Susie

Maura: buon giorno Susie, ti volevo parlare.

Susie: i risultati dei test che mi ha chiesto sono quasi tutti pronti entro mezz'ora concludo.

Maura: oh bene ma non siamo qui per questo, ma per dirti che visti i nostri ottimi rapporti lavorativi e extra lavorativi che ultimamente abbiamo avuto, passando anche dei bei momenti di tempo libero insieme trovo, troviamo giusto, corretto visto che in futuro pensiamo di...

Jane: per l'amor di Dio Maura

Susie ci guardava attonita ed io non riuscivo proprio ad essere diretta, ma mi sforzai

Maura: Siamo innamorate! - più diretta di così non potevo-

Susie: si certo!

Jane: non ho capito!? Io e Maura stiamo insieme!  
Susie: certo, lo so

Maura: e come?

Susie: dottoressa, io ho l'abitudine di farmi gli affari miei, ma mi ritengo una donna intelligente, magari non alla sua altezza ma intelligente e voi, per quanto discrete siete una coppia da prima che vi decideste. Ma non erano affari miei e non sono tipo da pettegolezzi

Jane: oh questa poi!

Maura: e da quant'è che sai che stiamo insieme?

Susie: è qualche giorno che vi guardate in modo diverso, non so se mi spiego. Sospetto una settimana circa, ma ripeto non sono affari miei

Jane: Susie potresti fare il detective, hai del potenziale

Susie: grazie ho osservato i migliori, ma la scienza forense è la mia più grande passione

Maura: sapevo di aver fatto una scelta giusta con te.

Susie: permettetemi di ringraziarvi per la fiducia che mi date nel confidarmi questo, per me vuol dire molto la vostra amicizia

Jane: sembra proprio che la fiducia sia ben riposta.

Susie: grazie ancora e spero che presto potremmo fare un'uscita a 4 con il mio ragazzo.

Maura: oh sarebbe un piacere.

Jane: ooh si certo, adesso scusaci!

Maura: siamo un po' do fretta

Susie: certo

Maura: a dopo

Ci guardammo sorprese, io mi sentivo più leggera, entrammo nel mio ufficio, Jane borbottava che non sarebbe uscita con un nudista che ci aveva viste nude per di più, Korsak arrivò dopo pochi minuti con i caffè.

Korsak: sono arrivati i risultati? Dov'è Frankie?

Jane: arriva dopo ti devo parlare

Korsak che succede?

Maura: prenda il caffè e si accomodi

Korsak: si, ma che vi prende?

Jane: ti devo dire una cosa, tu sei più che un collega, sei un amico

Korsak: mi piace pensarlo

Jane: e questo vuol dire che voglio condividere con te il momento di gioia che io e Maura stiamo vivendo

Korsak si appoggio allo schienale del divano io mi avvicinai a Jane e le misi una mano sulla spalla, lei mi sorrise e prese la mia mano nella sua

Maura: stiamo insieme

Jane: siamo innamorate Vincent

ci fu un attimo di silenzio, lo guardavamo nella sua espressione seria e composta poi scoppio un sorriso sulla sua faccia e una risata, noi rimanemmo sorprese in attesa che dicesse qualcosa

Korsak: la vita è incredibile, ecco cosa vi rendeva raggianti in questi giorni

Jane: perché stai ridendo

Korsak: perché sono felice per voi! Meritate un po' di gioia e se insieme la trovate...

Maura: grazie sergente è bello da parte sua

Korsak fece un cenno di approvazione con il bicchiere del caffè e ne bevve un sorso sorridendo

Korsak: dovremmo festeggiare, una bella cena ed una torta!

Jane: pensi sempre a mangiare!

Maura: una cena tutti insieme è una bella idea

Korsak: se cucina Angela poi!

Jane: dobbiamo dirlo ancora a mia madre

Korsak: Angela non sa ancora niente?

Jane: glielo diremo stasera, Frankie e Tommy lo sanno quasi da subito

Maura: e lo abbiamo detto a Susie, ma sembrava saperlo già, non era sorpresa!

Korsak: le donne! Ne sanno sempre una più del diavolo

Jane: bene adesso andiamo a vedere cosa combina Frankie

Maura: appena ho qualcosa sui test te li porto

Jane: grazie tesoro

Mi baciò sulla bocca e ne rimasi un po' sorpresa sul lavoro non volevo perdere di professionalità, ma capii che era un momento speciale

Korsak: ehi ora non comincerete a sbaciucchiarvi sulla scena di un crimine vero?

Jane: finiscila Korsak era per festeggiare

Maura: festeggiavamo la libertà acquisita, siamo sempre delle professioniste!

Korsak: eccome se lo siete!

Jane: cammina va!

Uscirono dal mio ufficio, io ero.. ero... felice non c'erano altri termini, dirlo alle persone che più ci stavano vicine era una liberazione, non mi sentivo più costretta da quelle catene che negli ultimi giorni mi soffocavano, ripresi il lavoro sul corpo di William Baker, il bastardo scappato in Messico.

Dopo pochi minuti arrivò Susie con i primi test, decisi di portarli subito a Jane

Entrata nella stanza notai la lavagna delle prove colma di foto di omicidi tutti uguali, un colpo in fronte, con vicino scritto nome data e luogo, sulle scrivanie scatole di file da controllare

Maura: salve a tutti ho qualche novità!

Frankie: buon giorno Maura

Jane: spero sia roba interessante, non abbiamo niente di niente, solo un'infinità di morti! E dubbi sui solchi del proiettile!

Maura: vediamo, allora i residui dello stomaco parzialmente digeriti sono una cena a base di pesce e vediamo, ecco direi che ha mangiato spaghetti con frutti di mare, cozze vongole, e del salmone con contorno di insalata con radicchio rucola e valeriana.

Jane: dolce niente?

Maura: si crema di tiramisù

Jane: cavolo se si trattava bene

Korsak: un ristorante italiano

Franke: decisamente, non saranno poi molti i ristoranti italiani in Messico giusto?

Maura: cerca tra quelli più costosi, i prodotti erano freschi e di ottima qualità

Jane: questo non è poca cosa, potremmo risalire a dove ha mangiato, magari anche con chi! È un bel passo avanti

Maura: ci sono anche noccioline e birra non digerita quindi ingerite dopo la cena

Jane: allora prima ha cenato con qualcuno in un ristorante costoso e poi si è fatto una birra in un locale di quart'ordine, la serata è andata male se era con una donna!

Korsak: è una buona ipotesi

Jane: Frankie fai una ricerc

Frankie: sono già all'opera, allora a Tampico ci sono diversi ristoranti italiani, sopratutto lungo la costa, restringo il campo come suggerito dalla dottoressa ed ecco che risaliamo a 5 ristoranti, proverò a contattarli e vediamo cosa viene fuori!

Jane: si però è stato trovato dall'altro capo esatto della città fuori dal bar di Josè Gutierrez alle 4 del mattino che ci faceva in quella zona?

Korsak: e di sicuro non ci sono telecamere per vedere chi ha sparato!

Jane: speriamo nel ristorante

Li lasciai al loro lavoro e tornai al mio. La giornata era impegnativa, cercavo qualcosa che potesse aiutare Jane a risolvere il caso, ritornai sul corpo alla ricerca di qualche particolare, analizzai i vestiti e le scarpe, mi sembrava di essere in un vicolo cieco, poi sotto le scarpe trovai il residuo di un terriccio sintetico, Susie lo analizzo subito, il risultato fu interessante!

Decisi di portarli ai ragazzi di persona ma prima passai a prendere il mio Tè pomeridiano, sapendo di correre un rischio.

Maura: ciao Angela volevo un tè

Angela: ciao Maura, te lo faccio subito

Maura: grazie

Angela: ecco! Cosa succede Maura?!

Maura: in che senso?

Angela: cosa deve dirmi Jane? È tutto il giorno che ci penso

Maura: Angela mi dispiace ma ne parleremo stasera, ma non ti devi preoccupare.

Angela: non l'hanno mica trasferita o la vogliono mandare sotto copertura a rischiare la vita e non la potrò vedere più?

Maura: ma no Angela non è il lavoro, ma non chiedermi altro ti prego, ne parleremo stasera

Uscii dalla caffetteria dispiaciuta per Angela, capivo che si sentiva sulle spine, ma non potevo dire niente senza Jane

Andai da Jane

Jane: dottoressa di nuovo qua, che fa mi controlla?

Frankie: non può starti lontana

Korsak: ma se tu è da un po' che guardi il telefono sperando in una chiamata

Jane: non è vero!

Ruotai la testa e sorrisi a Jane e Korsak, certa che lui non mentisse

Maura: sono venuta perché ho dei risultati interessanti

Frankie: anche noi abbiamo fatto progressi, sappiamo dove ha mangiato

Maura: oh e dove?

Frankie:Dreams Huatulco Resort and Spa Hotel! Aveva anche prenotato una camera che non ha usato

Korsak: si vede che la cena era buona ma lui non era un granché come compagnia!

Jane: ma non hanno telecamere nel ristorante, e non si è avvicinato alla reception visto che la stanza non è stata usata!

Maura: e poi sapete dov'è andato?

Jane: pensiamo al bar a bere!

Maura: forse ti posso aiutare, sotto la suola di una scarpa ho trovato un terriccio ed erba sintetica

Korsak: lo stadio!

Maura: ottimo sergente, è stato allo stadio dai residui direi partita di calcio!

Jane: allora scopriamo se c'erano partite in programma quella sera, se siamo fortunati allo stadio funzionavano le telecamere, forse vedremo con chi era!

Frankie: non credo che la ragazza sia andata con lui allo stadio!

Jane: la ragazza no

Korsak: ma l'assassino magari si!

Jane: Maura sei stata fantastica

Maura: Grazie

Ero soddisfatta di me, avevo aiutato Jane, e l'avevo resa felice, le dissi del dialogo con Angela, non era certo sorpresa, ma non aveva avuto scelta, parlare con Angela non poteva essere fatto frettolosamente


	9. Chapter 9

_vorrei ringraziare tutti quelli che hanno cominciato a seguire questa mia storia, mi piacerebbe sapere la vostra opinione anche per migliorare!_

_grazie a tutti e presto!_

* * *

Ci fermammo davanti alla porta di ingresso, Jane che in tutte le occasioni era stata abbastanza decisa e sicura stavolta era visibilmente nervosa, amava sua madre e non voleva in nessun modo deluderla, la presi per mano la baciai e le accarezzai il viso.

Maura: tranquilla sarò sempre al tuo fianco andrà tutto bene

Jane: e se non sarà così?

Maura: noi ci amiamo, ma sono certa che lo capirà, ti vuole bene Jane vuole che tu sia felice

Jane: io sono felice con te

Maura: le diremo questo!

Entrammo in casa, l'odore delle lasagne di mamma Rizzoli era inconfondibile e favoloso anche quando la mattina dopo lo sentivi per colazione.

Angela stava apparecchiando con un viso serio

Maura: aspetta Angela ti aiuto

Angela: oh ragazze ben arrivate, grazie ma ho fatto

Jane: c'è un buon profumino mamma

Angela: allora mangiamo, se avete fame

Maura: questo odorino fa venire un'acquolina!?

Aiutai Angela a fare i piatti, Jane li mise in tavola, aprimmo del buon vino ed Angela ci guardava sempre seria mentre ci accomodavamo al tavolo con forzata disinvoltura

Angela: oh per l'amor di Dio non ce la faccio più, non posso mangiare se non mi dite che succede!

Jane: ok mamma, te lo dirò e basta, non so come reagirai, ma sappi che io sono felice di questa decisione

Angela: oddio-bisbiglio

Jane: mi sono innamorata

Angela sorrise: di chi?

Jane: di Maura! E lei di me

Angela non sorrideva più ci guardò seria

Angela: è uno scherzo? Tu, voi cosa siete...lesbiche?

Maura: non è uno scherzo Angela, non vorremmo darti un dispiacere...

Jane: ma stiamo insieme siamo innamorate veramente

Io e Jane ci tenevamo stretta la mano, mi batteva forte il cuore, lo sentivo in gola nelle orecchie, non volevo che il nostro amore facesse soffrire Angela ne tanto meno Jane, mi sentivo disperata, non potevo neanche immaginare quello che doveva provare Jane.

Angela si alzò dal tavolo, aveva gli occhi lucidi, stava per piangere, non ci potevo credere

Anche Jane si alzò

Jane: MA ti prego non fare così dì qualcosa, parlami

Angela: io non so che dire-la voce era tremante-

Maura: ti prego Angela parliamone, facci spiegare

Angela: no...non...non so...io devo riflettere...

Jane: su cosa MA parliamone

Angela: siamo cattolici Jane, tu, voi

Jane: cattolici? Credi che Dio mi punirà per questo?

Angela: io...non...non..so devo andarmene

Detto questo uscì e andò nella casa degli ospiti. Jane era impietrita le misi una mano sulla spalla, si voltò con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e mi abbracciò forte, la tenni stretta mentre piangeva, sentivo le lacrime sul mio collo, io cominciai a piangere con lei. Anche per me la reazione di Angela fu un dolore, era come una madre per me.

Maura: mi dispiace amore mio mi dispiace, vedrai che si sistemerà tutto, te lo prometto, andrà tutto bene.

Jane non parlava, mi spezzava il cuore vederla così, le presi il viso e la baciai sulla fronte sulle guance sulla bocca dolcemente, la accarezzavo, poi cominciò a calmarsi e ricambio qualche bacio, poi smise di piangere, le mani nei suoi capelli, le fronti appoggiate

Maura: vedrai capirà quando ti vedrà felice, deve essere stato scioccante per lei. Dalle un po' di tempo

Jane: un po' di tempo?!

Jane si irrigidì, la sua rabbia era visibile ma negli occhi potevo vedere il suo dolore.

Jane: siamo cattolici ha detto! Assurdo, neanche andasse in chiesa tutte le sere, cosa le è preso, un po' di shock lo capivo, me lo aspettavo, ma tirare fuori Dio, no quello no!

Maura: era scioccata amore, ha reagito d'istinto, tua madre non è bigotta, vedrai che le...

Jane: ci ha chiamato lesbiche con un tono dispregiativo, che poi: cosa sono? sono una donna che si è innamorata il "di chi" è possibile che sia sempre così importante?

Maura: Jane, lo era anche per te! Hai dovuto trovare il coraggio!

Jane: ma non era per pregiudizio, avevo paura di perderti, se ti avessi baciata o ti avessi detto quello che provavo e tu non mi avessi ricambiata avrei perso anche la tua amicizia.

Maura: vuoi dire che il fatto di sentirti attratta da una donna non ti ha confuso? Per te era naturale?

Jane: ok all'inizio era confusa, poi però..

Maura: è quel poi che fa la differenza, dalle tempo dalle quel poi!

Jane: Maura come fai a essere così razionale

Maura: devo, altrimenti mi dispererei, adoro tua madre lo sai, ma aspetto prima di perdere la speranza, è statisticamen

Jane: non ora Maura, le statistiche stasera NO!

Riordinammo la tavola e la cucina, praticamente non cenammo, poi rimanemmo un po' sul divano a guardare la tv, per rilassarci, accettai di buon grado il canale sportivo che Jane adorava, il suo braccio sulle mie spalle, la mia testa appoggiata su di lei, la birra e il vino sul tavolino di fronte a noi, ogni tanto sentivo i suoi baci sui capelli ed io le accarezzavo la gamba, anche se Angela aveva reagito male, noi avevamo conquistato la nostra libertà.

Mi addormentai così, nonostante tutto serena, tra le sue braccia.

Jane: tesoro? Tesoro, andiamo a letto?

Maura: Mhmm scusa mi sono addormentata

Jane: perchè scusa? Eri bellissima

Maura: oddio ti ho bagnato la maglia!

Jane: si dormi con la bocca aperta

Maura: scusami

Jane: non ti devi scusare andiamo a dormire

Maura: si, ti do una maglia pulita

Jane: no! Così è perfetto.

Mi prese per mano ed andammo nella mia camera. Mi addormentai quasi subito.


	10. Chapter 10

_eccoci ad un nuovo capitolo, pronte a vedere come stanno reagendo le nostre donne? buona lettura_

* * *

Le sue labbra sul collo mi svegliarono dolcemente, la sua mano era sotto la maglia di seta del mio pigiama, mi accarezzava la pelle, mi baciava dietro l'orecchio, sbirciai la sveglia erano le 3:27 di notte.

Jane: Tesoro sei sveglia?

Maura: mhmm – fu l'unica cosa che mi uscì-

Jane: non riesco a dormire

Maura: cosa succede?-dissi con voce impastata dal sonno-

Jane: no riesco a dormire

Mi svegliai, per così dire, mi voltai e mi baciò delicatamente, la abbracciai, stava tremando.

Jane: scusa se ti ho svegliata!

Maura: amore tremi, sei sicura di stare bene?

Jane: si bene!

Maura: non è vero

Jane: dimmi che mi ami!

Maura:Ti amo

Jane: Dimmi che mi vuoi

Maura: ti voglio, sempre!

Jane: mia madre mi ha voltato le spalle

Maura: oh amore no,veni qui, stai tranquilla, si sistemerà tutto, io sono qui

Mi accorsi che Jane piangeva, piano, sottovoce, qualche lacrima scendeva sul suo viso, la baciai, la strinsi a me, le accarezzavo il viso, i capelli, cominciò a baciarmi il collo, a succhiarmi l'orecchio, adesso tremavo anche io, le sue mani sul mio seno eccitato.

Maura: ti amo... ti amo... ti amo, non ti lascerò mai!

Jane: giuramelo

Maura: giuro qualsiasi cosa accada!

Jane: stai tremando

Maura: questo è l'effetto che hai su di me detective!

Jane: allora fammi dimenticare questo dolore

Maura: vieni qui amore

Si sentiva fragile, come poche altre volte, ed io volevo darle tuta la mia forza perché reagisse come solo lei sapeva fare.

La amai con passione, con dolcezza, con tutto l'amore che potevo e che meritava, entrai dentro di lei e la baciai nell'intimo, la sentivo godere e chiamare dolcemente il mio nome, la sentii venire chiamandomi amore.

Fu bellissimo farsi amare da lei quella notte, la sua passione e la sua intensità mi stordivano, adesso era forte e spavalda, era la mia Jane.

Al mattino mi svegliò toccandomi il sedere, aveva un'energia nuova

Jane: buon giorno dottore!

Maura: buon giorno detective, che stai facendo con quella mano?

Jane: sto indagando nei tuoi bassifondi!

Maura: ahaa! Trovato indizi?

Jane: tanti, qui è una meraviglia!

Cominciammo a scherzare mi faceva il solletico, ridevamo e ci baciavamo.

Jane: vieni qui, che ti perquisisco per bene! Sono certa che stai nascondendo qualcosa

Maura: sono nuda, dove starei nascondendo qualco... oh no! Ferma le mani!

Jane: le mie mani? Io non fermo niente, ho appena iniziato!

Scappai dal letto ridendo, presi al volo la vestaglia, quella mattina sembrava non avesse avuto bisogno del caffè per svegliarsi.

Scesi le scale di corsa verso la cucina, Jane mi inseguiva.

Jane: dottoressa la devo perquisire non scappi o sarò inesorabile!

Maura: è un'abuso di polizia

Jane: io voglio abusare di te!

Mi raggiunse in fondo alle scale, mi abbracciò mettendomi una mano sul seno dentro la vestaglia ed io urlai, mai così divertita!

In pochi passi eravamo in cucina e rimanemmo come congelate, la sua mano sul mio seno le mie braccia che la tenevano stretta. Angela era lì che preparava la colazione

Angela: buon giorno ragazze, scusate non volevo disturbarvi... o interrompere qualcosa...volevo farvi una sorpresa

Jane mi baciò sulla guancia, poi fisso la madre per qualche secondo con espressione severa

Jane: che ci fai qui?

Angela: volevo preparavi la colazione

Jane: PERCHE'?

Angela: vi volevo parlare

Jane: c'è poco da dire, noi ci amiamo, stiamo insieme e questo è tutto!

Angela: lo so va bene!

Jane: che vuol dire va bene!

Angela: ragazze sentite, ieri sera ho reagito, non tanto bene!

Jane: non tanto bene? Ci mancava che chiamassi un prete a parlarci dell'inferno che ci attende!

Angela: ho avuto una reazione eccessiva, ma ero sorpresa!

Jane: eccessiva? Sorpresa?

Angela: cerca di capire Jane, è stata una cosa inaspettata, ti sei sempre innamorata dei ragazzi ed..

Jane: ci hai dato delle lesbiche come se fosse un'offesa!

Angela: non rendere tutto più difficile

Jane: difficile a te? Ed io? E Maura? Come credi che ci siamo sentite! E da ieri sera a stamani che cosa sarebbe cambiato poi?

Angela: ho parlato con Tommy!

Jane: cosa? Tommy?

Angela: volevo la sua opinione, Frankie sarà sempre dalla tua parte, cercavo un punto di vista più obbiettivo

Jane: oh certo!

Angela: preferivi che chiamassi un prete

Jane: e quindi?

Angela: mi ha fatto ragionare, sul fatto che insieme siete felici che quando lo avete detto a lui e Frankie vi ha viste serene, dice che non sei mai stata così felice

Jane: ieri sera quando te lo abbiamo detto noi non te ne è fregato un cazzo!

Maura: Jane, ti preg

Jane: No! Ti prego niente! Ti sei alzata non ci hai permesso di spiegarti hai parlato di fede! Dio non condanna l'amore MAI! Poi parli con Tommy e tutto passa? Col cavolo mamma, io sono tua figlia e non puoi trattarmi come un'appestata, non puoi mancare di rispetto alla donna che amo!

Angela: ti chiedo scusa, chiedo scusa anche a te Maura, non volevo mancarvi di rispetto ne farvi soffrire!

Maura: grazie lo apprezzo molto

Jane: IO NO!

Maura: Jane, si ragionevole

Jane: io ragionevole? Lei pensa di venire qui e con una colazione tutto passa?

Angela: NO, Jane mi dispiace, ma devi darmi atto che la notizia era inattesa, io voglio la tua felicità e Maura è una donna straordinaria, permettimi di rimediare

Angela aveva gli occhi lucidi era seriamente pentita

Jane: mi hai fatto... quello che hai detto...

Angela: lo so perdonami, sono io che ti ho deluso!

Finalmente si abbracciarono Angela piangeva, mentre Jane era più composta e resistette poco alla stretta di Angela che lasciata la figlia abbracciò me!

Angela: adesso vi prego facciamo colazione, visto che ho rovinato la cena

Maura: non hai rovinato nulla!

Jane: oh no è solo uscita piangendo disperata

Maura: smettila!

Angela: ecco le ciambelle, il caffè e..

Maura: Angela ma quante cose hai fatto?

Jane: ma a che ora ti sei messa a cucinare?

Angela: non riuscivo a dormire, sono qui dall'alba

Maura: anche Jane non riusciva a dormire.

Angela: oh mi dispiace tesoro, poi sei riuscita a calmarti?

Jane: si Maura mi ha aiutato per così dire!

Angela: e come?

Jane: Ma, non credo tu lo voglia sapere

Angela: Oh! No no certo!

Ridemmo! E finalmente facemmo colazione tutte insieme, poi mentre riordinavamo la cucina...

Angela: Jane, Tommy mi ha detto un'altra cosa

Jane: cosa?

Angela: che volete dei figli!  
Maura: ommioddio!

Jane: io lo uccido! Giuro gli sparo

Angela: Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Non farai niente di tutto questo. Ma è la verità? Una di voi due mi darà un nipotino?

Jane: non ne abbiamo parlato è prematuro! È così importante?

Angela: No! Si! No, però vorrei sapere se devo rinunciare ad avere un nipotino che assomigli a una delle mie due figlie!

Maura: Angela io..

Jane: oh mamma!

Maura: in realtà non ne abbiamo ancora parlato, io però... mi piacerebbe

Angela: quindi si?

Jane: quindi non lo so, Ma non lo so!

Angela: ok va bene, non ti arrabbiare!

Jane: e tu non cominciare!

Angela: ok ok, adesso però me ne vado o faccio tardi

Jane: allora ci vediamo, grazie Ma

Angela: grazie a te!

Maura: ciao Angela, io vado a farmi una doccia Jane

Jane: Doccia? Si doccia! Grande idea tesoro...


	11. Chapter 11

_grazie ancora a chi mi lascia i commenti, sono molto apprezzati e di aiuto continuate così!_

* * *

Era il nostro giorno di riposo e avevamo deciso di fare qualcosa insieme, io volevo fare Shopping, Jane avrebbe preferito fare qualsiasi altra cosa tranne che venire per negozi con me!

Avevo adocchiato un bellissimo vestito in una vetrina giorni prima e volevo proprio provarlo, poi mi _servivano_ delle scarpe da abbinarci e avevo voglia di comprare qualcosa anche a Jane ma lei era decisamente riluttante e quando le squillò il telefono corse a rispondere, mi sentii offesa.

Jane: Rizzoli!

Frankie: Jane ho visionato i video dal Messico e ci sono novità!

Jane: ok tra poco arrivo!

Maura: come scusa?

Jane: Frankie dice che ci sono delle novità sui video arrivati dal Messico

Maura: non può aspettare?

Jane: tesoro è un caso complesso ci siamo dietro da settimane, non vedo l'ora di chiudere

Maura: ma il nostro shopping?

Jane: tu avviati e poi ti raggiungo!

Maura: non verrai!

Jane: no non verrò!

Maura: _d'accordo_, ma promettimi che la prossima volta verrai!

Jane: promesso

Mi salutò e scappo via, cercai di confortarmi con i negozi in centro!

Sarà che Jane non mi aveva accompagnato e mi dovevo consolare, sarà stato che comunque ero felice e volevo festeggiare che comprai due abiti: uno più casual e uno da sera molto aderente di uno strano verde scuro, elegantissimo! Una scarpa abbinata ad ogni abito e una a borsa che avevo intenzione di usare con quel vestito da sera e un abito per Jane, quando lo vidi ci immaginai la mia Jane dentro e poi mi immaginai di toglierlo, lo comprai subito insieme a delle scarpe adatte, speravo le piacessero.

Dopo mezza giornata passata a fare shopping un pasto veloce e con la macchina piena non volevo tornare a casa, sapevo che sarei stata sola e per la prima volta la cosa non mi piaceva, così andai in centrale per vedere se Jane aveva bisogno di me, no in verità avevo solo tanta voglia di vederla e volevo sapere quando sarebbe tornata a casa da me.

Entrai e trovai tutti molto agitati, i video avevano l'immagine di William Baker in vari momenti allo stadio e mentre usciva alla fine della partita ed un video che sembrava fatto da un cellulare fuori da un Resort.

Korsak: buona sera dottoressa

Frankie: ciao Maura

Jane: ehi ciao che ci fai qui? Hai finito lo shopping?

Maura: ciao, si ed ero curiosa di sapere a che punto eravate!

Jane: beh siamo ad un punto di svolta, ma ancora nessun nome!

Frankie: abbiamo delle immagini e sappiamo con chi era allo stadio e chi lo seguiva, una donna e un uomo!

Maura: ma la donna è la stessa con la quale ha cenato?

Jane: probabilmente abbiamo trovato..

Frankie: Groan (suono onomatopeico che indica lo schiarire la voce)

Jane: Frankie ha trovato le immagini di un video su internet di una festa fuori dal ristorante e lo si vede uscire con una donna, ma vanno in direzioni opposte!

Korsak: ma c'è un uomo lì che aspetta, lo rivediamo allo stadio, i vestiti sono quelli, invece la donna che pensiamo sia la stessa ha cambiato abito!

Maura: e non sapete chi sono!

Jane: no abbiamo fatto partire un riconoscimento facciale, ma nulla dal nostro database, quindi siamo passati a quello internazionale, ma ci vorrà un sacco di temo, sospettiamo che operino a livello mondiale, oppure sono dei fantasmi

Frankie: oppure tutti e due!

Maura: aspetti di vedere se esce qualche risultato?

Jane: si aspetto ancora un po' ti dispiace?

Maura: era in nostro giorno libero!

Jane: mi dispiace, ma non resterò molto!

Maura: passi almeno da me per cena?

Jane: certo, vuoi che prenda qualcosa?

Maura: no preparo io, a più tardi!

Jane: a dopo

Salutai tutti e uscii, volevo passare a prendere qualcosa per cena, volevo una cena buona ma non pretensiosa, genuina ma gustosa, familiare ma speciale volevo che tutto fosse perfetto, volevo che apprezzasse la serata...oddio volevo che Jane venisse a vivere da me!

Lo so la mia testa faceva dei collegamenti strani, ma non avevo dubbi, volevo che la donna che amavo tornasse a casa con me tutte le sere, cenassimo insieme e guardassimo qualcosa alla tv, e volevo dormire con lei e trovarla lì vicino a me ad ogni risveglio.

Ma come potevo fare? Jane era una donna forte ed indipendente, certo anche io, ma io sapevo che la volevo con me, ma non sapevo cosa volesse lei, non volevo spaventarla, avevo visto come temeva la routine familiare proposta da altri prima di me, e il fatto che fossero uomini non mi tranquillizzava, lei li aveva amati.

E poi stavamo insieme da così poco e forse prima dovevo provare a darle un piccolo spazio nel mio armadio, qualche cassetto, qualcosa di meno impegnativo che vieni a vivere con me!

Mi fermai in un piccolo negozio di primizie e specialità internazionali e feci un po' di spesa

Tornai a casa carica come un mulo, Angela era in cucina ma mi venne subito in contro

Angela: quanti pacchi aspetta che ti aiuto

Maura: oh grazie, ho fatto un po' di spese

Angela: e Jane dov'è?

Maura: a lavoro

Angela: ma non aveva il giorno libero?

Maura: si ma aveva un po' di cose da fare

Angela: quella ragazza ed il suo lavoro, non avevate dei programmi insieme?

Maura: beh io ho fatto shopping comunque e ho preso qualcosa per cena.

Angela: oh avevo preparato qualcosa in più, ma se volete rimanere sole

Maura: non ti preoccupare, preparo e mettiamo tutto in tavola

Angela: non voglio essere di troppo

Maura: non sei di troppo

Angela: ma guarda cosa hai preso, è ovviamente una cenetta pensata per Jane, ti aiuto a preparare e appena arriva me ne vado

Maura: non devi Angela a Jane farà pacere averti con noi

Angela: ci saranno altre occasioni.

Angela mi aiutò a preparare la pasta con il pesto alla genovese e uno spezzatino al caffè tipico brasiliano e poi avevo preso dei cannoli che sia Angela che Jane amavano, apparecchiai la tavola in modo semplice ma con la mia solita cura, mi misi il vestito nuovo, quello casual, aspettavo Jane con ansia.

Angela: sta facendo tardi come al solito

Maura: non ti preoccupare è un caso complicato e poi lo spezzatino è in caldo e per la pasta aspetto che arrivi.

Angela: io mi sono sempre arrabbiata, è un atteggiamento egoista, non pensa mai che a casa uno si preoccupa o sta aspettando

Maura: il suo lavoro è importante, io la amo anche per la passione che mette nelle cose che fa.

Angela: Jane è fortunata ad averti trovato.

Maura: Grazie! Lo sono anche io

Angela rimase a farmi compagnia, chiacchierammo per un po' ma verso le 9 di sera se ne andò, io volevo aspettare Jane per mangiare. Fortunatamente pochi minuti dopo la porta si aprì

Jane: Maura?

Maura: Jane ciao, tutto bene?

Jane: si scusa il ritardo, ma ci sono state complicazioni non hai idea di cosa è venuto fuori

Maura: hai mangiato?

Jane: no e tu?

Maura: no ti ho aspettato, hai fame?

Jane: da morire

Maura: 10 minuti e si mangia

Jane: allora mi cambio, sono passata da casa e ho preso un po' dei miei vestiti, spero non ti dispiaccia

Maura: no certo che no, se vuoi ti trovo un cassetto o un armadio per riporli.

Jane: oh beh va bene immagino che sia più comodo così!

Maura: bene dopo cena sistemiamo tutto

Jane andò nell'altra stanza ed io esultai, aveva portato dei vestiti di ricambio, le andava bene avere uno spazio a casa mia, certo lo aveva detto come se fosse poca cosa ma era la mia Jane, lo aveva fatto apposta.

Jane: mamma mia tesoro ma è tutto buonissimo

Maura: mi fa piacere, il pesto è fresco, mi ha aiutato tua madre, è fatto poche ore fa

Jane: ma anche questo spezzatino, è molto saporito, fallo più spesso!

Maura: grazie amore, se ti piace ogni tanto lo farò.

Jane: allora come è andato lo shopping pazzo? Ho notato subito questo vestito nuovo ti sta benissimo, mi piace!

Maura: grazie Jane, si è andato molto bene, sono molto soddisfatta dei miei acquisti, ho preso anche un vestito per un'occasione speciale!

Jane: bene allora cercheremo di creare l'occasione

Maura: poi con il caso?

Jane: beh abbiamo scoperto che i due sono dei ricercati internazionali, sono dei killer professionisti, ho fatto tardi perché l'FBI è arrivata non appena li abbiamo individuati, loro è anni che gli stanno dietro. Hanno preso tutti i file

Maura: come mai non sembri arrabbiata?

Jane: beh all'inizio lo ero eccome, poi l'omicidio è ancora irrisolto, chi li ha ingaggiati? Lavoreremo su questo! E abbiamo tenuto copia di tutto quello che ci hanno portato via, Frankie ha delle risorse.

Parlammo del caso ancora un po' scambiandoci opinioni e ipotesi, il che la divertiva, vedermi ipotizzare per lei era vedermi tirare ad indovinare, per me era un processo intellettualmente stimolante di deduzioni e possibilità. A fine serata andammo in camera, le creai spazio in un cassetto e posto nell'armadio, spostando le mie cose in un'altra camera, anche questo fu divertente per Jane

Jane: ma quanti armadi ci sono? Beh con tutti i vestiti che hai!

Maura: per fortuna tu hai bisogno di poco spazio!

Jane: ehi che vorresti dire?

Maura: niente, solo che hai portato poche cose

Jane: quello che mi serviva!

Maura: certo

Jane: ora che ho un cassetto porterò un po' di biancheria ed un pigiama di ricambio

Maura: tutto quello che vuoi

Jane: niente tv stasera sono stanca ti dispiace?

Maura: certo che no, vorrei leggere un po', ho un libro sulla "scienza delle autopsie" da finire

Jane: una lettura interessante e leggera! Telefono un 'attimo a Frankie, mi è venuta un'idea e poi vengo a letto

Maura: ok ti aspetto qui

Indossai il mio pigiama di seta, mi misi sotto le coperte, infilai degli occhiali da lettura, la sera ne avevo bisogno, e mi misi a leggere, pochi minuti dopo arrivò Jane con una tazza di tè caldo e me la appoggiò sul comodino

Jane: ecco a te

Maura: oh grazie mi ci voleva

ne bevvi un sorso, era la mia preferita, poi Jane si mise a letto, e si sdraiò sulla mia pancia, alzò il pigiama quanto le bastava per essere a contatto con la mia pelle e poi mi accarezzò con dolcezza.

Quindi ero sdraiata nel mio letto con una buonissima tazza di tè un libro interessante e la donna che amavo a farmi le coccole, non si poteva chiedere di più.

Jane: non sembra anche a te che sia tutto perfetto?

Maura: si perfetto, e da quando stiamo insieme capita spesso

Jane: anche per me e quegli occhiali ti stanno benissimo

Maura: grazie, la sera ho gli occhi stanchi certe volte

Jane: senti mi dispiace per oggi

Maura: no! È il tuo lavoro, lo so, capiterà anche a me e tu mi aspetterai giusto?

Jane: ci puoi scommettere dottoressa, e mi piace avere un cassetto e un posto nell'armadio di casa tua

Maura: piace molto anche a me

Jane: oh bene temevo che lo avevi fatto solo per gentilezza

Maura: non dire sciocchezze.

Jane: lo dovremmo fare anche a casa mia?

Maura: come vuoi!

Jane: è che passiamo molto più tempo qui che nel mio appartamento alla fine, ma Joe sta passando troppo tempo con Tommy, e un po' mi manca!

Maura: portala qui, se vuoi voglio dire!

Jane: si, sarebbe una soluzione, ogni tanto potrebbe passare la notte con noi qui!

Maura: certo, ma se ti manca il tuo appartamento potremmo passare qualche sera anche lì

Jane: ehm si certo!

Maura: qualcosa non va?

Jane: no, no è che sono stanca tutto qui! Buona notte tesoro

Maura: notte amore.

Un piccolo bacio.

Pensai che non volesse vivere con me, forse per lei era presto, il cercare casa sua era la prova lampante, ma aveva accettato il cassetto, avrei camminato al suo passo, senza metterle fretta.

Chiusi il libro mi tolsi gli occhiali e bevvi un sorso di tè, spensi la luce e Jane mi abbracciò, mi addormentai così tra le sue braccia con il suo viso appoggiato alla mia testa con il suo dolce respiro nell'orecchio, come una ninna nanna.


	12. Chapter 12

Al mattino trovai un messaggio di Cailin sul cellulare, si scusava di non essersi fatta sentire prima e chiedeva quando potevamo incontrarci. Jane propose subito sabato sera, io accettai e cominciarono una serie di messaggini con mia sorella, ai quali non ero abituata, erano una serie di

_pensavo a sabato sera, non facciamo tardi se poi esci con le amiche, hai un orario preferito?_

e risposte tipo _ok nn prob_ oppure _si xxx_ all'orario di inizio cena, certi linguaggi non li capivo e Jane rideva delle mie lamentele

Facemmo una colazione veloce e poi dritte a lavoro, passai la mattinata in laboratorio per eseguire test per la narcotici ma la testa era a pensare a cosa avrei preparato sabato sera. Mentre Jane faceva progressi con il caso, andai nel suo ufficio per proporle un menù

Maura: ehi Jane ho delle idee per sabato sera

Jane: dovranno aspettare, stanno arrivando i nostri sospetti!

Maura: arrivando?

Jane: si temo che siano i genitori di Sofia, abbiamo fatto una serie di riscontri bancari, hanno spostato molti soldi ultimamente, conti all'estero soprattutto i soldi dell'assicurazione di Sofia, dobbiamo parlarci

Maura: oh!

Jane: già questa cosa mi fa una grande rabbia, se è come credo finiranno in prigione a vita!

Korsak: Rizzoli eccoli

Jane: arrivo! Frankie vieni anche tu

Frankie: eccomi prendo i fascicoli

Maura: ci vediamo dopo allora!

Jane: si scendo io più tardi

Il caso fu chiuso entro sera, i genitori di Sofia vennero accusati ufficialmente, Jane era amareggiata. Per cena prendemmo una pizza e andammo a casa sua. Portammo fuori Jo-Fraday che sembrava proprio felice di vederci. Parlammo un po' della cena per sabato, io volevo qualcosa di speciale, Jane continuava a ripetere che esageravo, voleva ordinare cinese o cose simili, era inaccettabile per quella occasione.

Jane: ma deve essere una cosa informale, è tua sorella, abbiamo già cenato con lei

Maura: non ordinerò da asporto sabato sera, voglio fare una cosa speciale

Jane: non devi fare colpo su di lei, le piaci già!

Maura: ne sei sicura?

Jane: gli hai dato un rene ricordi? E se ci tratta male richiediglielo!

Maura: potrei anche farlo sai?!

Jane: ti preoccupi troppo

Maura: lo so!

Jane: vieni qui e rilassati, cucineremo qualcosa che le piace, che ne dici della _Paella_

Maura: è un'idea, è come piatto unico e poi una torta.

Jane: quella la puoi ordinare

Maura: mmhm vedremo

Rimanemmo un po' sul divano a guardare un film con birra e vino e con Joe-Fraday insieme a noi, fu una serata piacevole, poi ci preparammo per dormire, Jane si mise una canottiera e un pantalone del pigiama a righe, per quanto semplice il suo abbigliamento mi sembrava incredibilmente sexy, io mi persi un po' più nel bagno con le mie creme per il viso e le mani che avevo portato con me e che Jane si rifiutava di provare.

Quando fui pronta Jane era già nel letto che mi aspettava, io ero agitata e avevo la testa piena di dubbi per sabato e avevo bisogno di un po' di coccole rassicuranti, così senza pensarci troppo salii sopra di lei a cavalcioni, mi rannicchiai e appoggiai la testa sulla sua spalla respirandole sul collo, senza chiedermi niente cominciò ad accarezzarmi la schiena e a tenermi stretta.

Rimasi in silenzio per un po' tra le sue braccia, tante volte avrei voluto sentirmi così protetta da piccola, così amata

Maura: dovrei dirlo anche a Hope!

Jane: si!

Maura: ma lei lo saprebbe prima di mia madre adottiva

Jane: capisco.

Maura: dovremmo invitare anche Hope sabato a cena.

Jane: solo se vuoi

Maura: preferisco dirglielo io invece che riportato da Cailin.

Jane: hai ragione ma sono certa che se glielo spieghi tua sorella capirà e non dirà niente

Maura: non voglio chiederle di mentire!

Jane: che ne dici se domani chiami Constance e le dici che vuoi andarla a trovare, perché hai delle cose da dirle ed aggiungi che ti accompagnerò

Maura: ma Hope lo saprà comunque prima

Jane: ma Constance verrà avvertita prima è un compromesso

Maura: è colpa mia, ho aspettato per timore.

Jane: parli di Constance?

Maura: si, il suo giudizio e quello di mio padre è sempre stato importante per me, ho sempre fatto di tutto per renderli orgogliosi

Jane: sono orgogliosi di te

Maura: lo saranno anche dopo?

Jane: non ti serve la loro approvazione io ti starò vicino come adesso, ora hai me!

Maura: si ora ho te!

Jane: scusa ma non credo di poter continuare ad andare avanti così

Maura: di cosa parli?

Jane: delle tue labbra e del tuo respiro sul mio collo

Maura: oh vuoi che mi sposti?

Jane: Dio no!

Maura: allora che vuoi?

Jane: mmhm dunque... il profumo che hai...se riuscissi a controllarmi... a pensare...uuhmm io vorrei che i tuoi seni fossero nudi...e...oddio fermati con quella lingua... allora io con...

La baciai prima che finisse la frase e che le sue mani mi toccassero la pelle, lei era bellissima quando mi parlava in quel modo: dolce innamorata quasi incerta ma così sexy!

Le morsi il labbro glielo succhiai, lei mi stringeva mi toccava il sedere nell'intimo

Maura: ti voglio adesso!- le sussurrai-

Jane: hai tuoi ordini!- mi disse con sensualità-

* * *

Sabato arrivò in fretta, Hope accetto volentieri di unirsi a Cailin per la cena e mia madre mi rispose che mi avrebbe fatto spere come e dove vederci il prima possibile! Jane fece dei commenti su questa disponibilità!

Sul lavoro arrivò un nuovo caso che ci impegnò molto, su suggerimento di Jane invitai Angela alla cena, così mi aiutò a cucinare. Era poco elegante ma efficace.

Angela: è tutto pronto, la paella è perfetta!

Jane: anche la tavola è apparecchiata!

Maura: i fiori Jane, il vaso che è sul tavolo vicino al divano va messo come centro tavola.

Jane: ecco tesoro lo sistemo qui va bene?

Maura: lascia ci penso io

Jane: okay!

Suonò il campanello

Angela: tranquille, dopo di me può solo andare meglio

Jane: su questo siamo d'accordo Ma!

Andai ad aprire, Hope e Cailin erano state puntuali. Cailin mi abbraccio e mi dette un bacio, ne rimasi sorpresa. Anche Hope mi abbraccio ma non mi baciò, forse perchè mi sentì rigida, ma non era per l'abbraccio ero nervosa!

Ci mettemmo a tavola, Angela con le sue strane domande e discorsi da nonna riempì i vuoti che mi avrebbero messo a disagio. Hope era felice di essere stata invitata ridemmo anche un po'.

Hope: Maura è tutto buonissimo come sempre.

Maura: grazie ma Angela mi ha aiutato è anche merito suo

Hope: oh ben complimenti ad entrambe, senti Maura io ti vorrei parlare

Maura: anche io!

Hope: immaginavo che c'era qualcosa che volevi dirci, ma prima vorrei parlare io

Maura: certo.

Hope: dopo tutto quello che è successo, io volevo ringraziarti, per Cailin, visto che non lo avevo mai fatto ma anche per avermi dato un'altra possibilità!

Maura: beh io..

Hope: aspetta! So che non abbiamo iniziato con il piede giusto e che ho fatto molti errori, ma vorrei proprio poterti conoscere meglio e dimostrarti che non sono poi così male!

Cailin: si non sei male mamma!

Hope: grazie del supporto.

Maura: beh adesso avrai l'occasione di conoscermi meglio

Hope: ne sarei lieta!

Maura: questa cena è stata fatta perché Cailin tu sei mia sorella, anche se ci conosciamo poco, e perché volevo dire ad entrambe che nella mia vita ci sono stati dei cambiamenti importanti ultimamente: io e Jane stiamo insieme.

Cailin: te lo avevo detto mamma!

Jane: cosa?!

Cailin: che stavate insieme, io glielo avevo detto subito!

Maura: ma stiamo insieme da poco

Cailin: veramente?

Jane: si! Ne sembri stupita!

Cailin: beh ho avuto quella sensazione da subito!

Jane: non se la prima che ce lo dice

Cailin: ci credo!

Hope: grazie Maura! Grazie di avermelo... di aver voluto dirmelo, non importa da quanto state insieme

Angela: non le ho mai viste così felici come in queste ultime settimane!

Maura: grazie ad entrambe!

Cailin: è tutto così figo!

Jane: figo?!

Cailin: voi due! Che che state insieme!

Jane: immagino di dover dire grazie!

Ridemmo tutti! Angela raccontò a Hope la sua reazione e Jane non ne fu molto contenta, ma per Angela era un modo per scusarsi ancora, per farci capire quanto si sentiva in colpa! Era di nuovo tutto perfetto.

Passammo alla torta che Jane mi obbligò a comprare, ed era buonissima, Hope aveva portato un buon prosecco che era un abbinamento perfetto. Brindammo all'amore! Al nostro amore.

* * *

_ ho già altri due capitoli praticamente pronti, mi fanno piacere i vostri commenti, li trovi di ispirazione! grazie ancora a chi segue la mia storia_


	13. Chapter 13

Le settimane passavano e mia madre prima aveva promesso che sarebbe venuta a trovarmi, poi tre giorni prima del suo arrivo mi chiamò scusandosi ma un impegno improvviso l'aveva costretta a disdire, posticipando a data da definire il nostro incontro, io e Jane stavamo insieme da quasi sei mesi ed ancora non ero riuscita a dire a mia madre della nostra relazione.

Una sera cenavamo insieme e parlavamo della difficoltà di parlare a mia madre anche solo per telefono quando ad Angela venne in mente di chiedere a Jane di suo padre ne uscì una brutta discussione

Angela: Jane quant'è che non senti tuo padre?

Jane: perché? È successo qualcosa?

Angela: no niente!

Jane: Ma! Cosa ha fatto?

Angela: niente Jane era solo per chiedere! È tuo padre!

Jane: ah si? Cambiamo argomento!

Angela: Jane, quando lo dirai a tuo padre?

Jane: di cosa?

Angela: di voi due

Jane: a papà?! Anche mai, lui è uscito dalle nostre vite Ma, dopo tutto quello che ha fatto a te che ha fatto alla nostra famiglia, non gli devo più niente!

Angela: oh Jane ma è sempre tuo padre

Jane: beh quando si ricorderà di avere una figlia io mi ricorderò di avere un padre chiuso!

Maura: Jane!

Jane: chiuso!

Angela: Maura è una parte importante della tua vita non vorresti parlargliene?

Jane: perché lui parla con me?

Angela: ma Jane!

Jane: adesso basta Ma! Il tempo per chiamare Tommy lo trova ma me e Frankie no!

Maura: forse con lui si sente meno giudicato!

Jane: oh si certo poverino, ma io sono sua figlia, lo adoravo lo sapete! E lui che uomo è diventato! Non so più chi è!

Angela: è sempre tuo padre ha commesso degli errori ma lo puoi perdonare se solo volessi!

Jane: lui ci ha lasciato!

Angela: no ha lasciato me!

Jane: no ha lascito la famiglia! Non ha detto niente e se ne è andato in Florida...con qualche purr...che ci resti! Che sia chiaro per tutti NON GLI DEVO NIENTE  
Angela: ma Jane..

Jane: HO DETTO BASTA! Non ne voglio più parlare! MAI PIU' MA! NON VOGLIO PIU' SENTIRE IL SUO NOME! Ha preso la sua decisione ed io la mia!

Jane si allontanò, parlare di suo padre l'aveva resa cupa, non ci avevo neanche pensato a suo padre, era tanto che era fuori dalle nostre vite, ma per Jane era una ferita aperta, il comportamento di suo padre ancora non lo capivamo.

Jane era visibilmente furente e Angela amareggiata se ne andò senza dire una parola, presi una birra per Jane e gliela portai, la prese e mi accennò un piccolo sorriso, aveva gli occhi tristi, mi faceva soffrire vederla così.

Maura: amore..

Jane: no ti prego Maura non ne parliamo.

Maura: ok se vuoi ci vediamo il canale dedicato allo sport?

Jane: è una magra consolazione, ma se mi stai vicina, migliora!

Maura: certo accendi la tv, mi preparo un tè e arrivo.

Mentre preparavo l'infuso Jane si alzò dal divano e mi venne vicino

Jane: Tesoro, tra poco sono sei mesi che stiamo insieme

Maura: lo so, che cosa avevi in mente?

Jane: che ne dici se andiamo in un bel ristorante, uno di quelli che piacciono a te e festeggiamo? Una serata speciale!

Maura: è un'idea favolosa! Ma ti dovrai mettere un vestito adatto!

Jane: ho sempre quello che mi regalasti tu! Non l'ho mai usato!

Maura: perfetto, anche io ne ho uno che aspettava l'occasione giusta!

Venerdì sera prenotai al Hamersley's Bistro adoravo quel posto e la carta dei vini era la migliore della città! E la cucina era a vista, era sinonimo e garanzia di pulizia e igiene. In più aveva una buona carta delle birre ed era ovviamente molto elegante e con un servizio impeccabile. Avevo un piano per quella sera, progetti precisi, ero emozionata.

Jane mi passo a prendere puntualmente, ma io non ero ancora pronta!

Jane: Mauraaaa?

Angela: Jane, sei bellissima!  
Jane: grazie! Dov'è Maura?

Angela: è quasi pronta... credo!

Jane: Maura TESOROOOOO

Maura: arrivo due minuti!-dissi dalla mia camera-

Jane: non voglio fare tardi!

Angela: ha detto che conosce bene il posto e le terranno la prenotazione!

Jane: Ok!

Angela: sei nervosa tesoro?

Jane: si! È che vestita così!

Angela: sei incantevole! Fatti abbracciare

Jane: NO! Mi sciupi il vestito

Angela: oh dirai così anche a Maura?

Jane: ahaaah! No, lei lo _deve_ stropicciare

Angela: lo immaginavo!

Le sentivo parlare dalla camera, erano divertenti, arrivai nei due minuti promessi a Jane

Jane: oh mio Dio mi manca il respiro

Maura: ti senti bene?

Jane: sei bellissima questo vestito è...wow

Maura: anche tu stai benissimo con questo vestito, sapevo che era perfetto per te!

Quando la vidi tolse lei a me il fiato, i capelli sciolti, il vestito le accentuava le forme e le scarpe le facevano risaltare le gambe! Sapevo che vedendola vestita così avrei desiderato spagliarla!

Ci scambiammo un bacio e Angela insistette per farci una foto con il cellulare, sarebbe stato un bel ricordo disse.

Prendemmo la mia macchina, quella di Jane era della polizia e non era adatta, ma volle guidare lei comunque.

Arrivammo al ristorante con solo venti minuti di ritardo rispetto alla prenotazione, avevo deciso che quella sera sarebbe stata speciale e tutto procedeva nel verso giusto, Jane era sorridente e sono certa che il mio viso era raggiante.

Maura: prima di entrare vorrei dirti una cosa

Jane: dimmi tesoro

Maura: perché tu lo sappia questa sera...

Jane: cosa!

Maura: non indosso biancheria-le sussurrai-

rimase un attimo in silenzio tenendomi la mano poi

Jane: andiamo subito a casa!

Maura: noo

Jane: questo vestito già mi toglie il fiato continuo a guardarti e non so se è la scollatura o la schiena nuda o il fatto che ti fa risaltare lo splendido sedere che hai, ma adesso giuro, voglio tornare a casa e togliertelo!

Maura: no

Sorrisi ed entrai prima di lei.

Jane: continuo ad immaginarti nuda!- mi sussurrò-

Maura: buonasera ho prenotato per due a nome Isles

Addetto alla sala: certo buona sera Signora Isles la faccio subito accomodare

Maura: era proprio quello che volevo amore!-le risposi sussurrando-

Jane: Dio spero che il cibo sia dannatamente buono perché sarà una cena lunga

Maura: il cibo qui è squisito vedrai hanno una vasta scelta anche di birre se vuoi

Jane: io la mia scelta l'ho già fatta! Tu sei la mia birra preferita

Cameriere: prego signore se volete seguirmi!

Maura: grazie

Il tavolo, come da me richiesto, era appartato ed illuminato da una candela

Cameriere: ecco il vostro tavolo

Jane: grazie

Feci un cenno a Jane che aspettasse a sedersi, il cameriere prima fece sedere me poi sistemò la sedia per lei.

Jane: grazie, non ci pensavo, mi sarei seduta da sola

Maura: non sarebbe stato grave

Jane: ci sono altre cose che vorresti dirmi?

Maura: si ma la serata è lunga, ordiniamo dello champagne vuoi?

Jane: si certo

Cameriere: lo faccio portare subito

Jane: questo vestito è dello stesso colore dei tuoi occhi. Magnifico

Maura: anche tu sei stupenda sembri risplendere

Jane: è luce riflessa, la tua luce e giuro che resistere al pensiero che mi hai messo in testa è dura.

Maura: anche io ho in testa un paio di idee, ma l'attesa rende tutto più eccitante.

Ero di nuovo dentro ad un sogno, Jane era bellissima continuavo a guardarla sbalordita di quanto fosse bella e a suo agio anche con un vestito così sexy, i ricci che le incorniciavano il viso, le mani che muoveva mentre mi parlava erano quasi ipnotiche con le sue dita lunghe e affusolate che mi facevano impazzire, mi faceva girare la testa

Maura: mi sento stordita e non è il vino

Jane: ne sei sicura?

Maura: ne sono certa sei tu!

Jane: no perché questo vino wuooo!

Maura: smettila!

Jane: qui è tutto buonissimo

Maura: sono lieta che ti piaccia

Jane: adesso mi vuoi dire cosa ti gira nella testolina?

Maura: ho tante cose in testa, ma solo una al momento posso dirla a voce alta

Jane: bene sentiamo quella... per le altre aspetterò per ora!

Maura: io con te sono felice

Jane: anche io tesoro

Maura: è tanto che cerco l'occasione ed il momento giusto per chiederti una cosa, ho aspettato e credo che questa sia l'occasione giusta, io sto bene con te e in questi ultimi mesi tutto sommato, a nostro modo, lo abbiamo fatto, non voglio sembrarti invadente ne forzare nessuna decisione, spetta comunque a te, io...

Jane: Maura? ti prego cosa c'è?

Maura: voglio che sia chiaro che se non sei d'accordo io..

Jane: per l'amor del cielo Maura!

Maura: vorresti vivere con me? Ti piacerebbe se vivessimo insieme?

Jane: wow questa serata è incredibile, sono felice che mia madre ci abbia fatto una foto ricordo!

Trattenni il fiato mentre mi parlava, il cuore mi batteva forte, adesso avrei finalmente saputo se anche per Jane era arrivato questo momento

Jane: speravo che me lo chiedessi!

Maura: quindi SI!?

Jane: certo che si, è da mesi che lo desidero!

Maura: Oh bene oddio! E perché non me lo hai detto prima?

Jane: una sera mesi fa, quando portai dei vestiti, avrei voluto, ma ho pensato che tu non eri pronta, non volevo sembrarti insistente, mi era sembrato di chiedere troppo!

Maura: oh Jane, ricordo quella sera, credevo che tu non volessi, io ti avevo offerto il posto nell'armadio, temevo di averti messo fretta!

Jane: è quello che avevo pensato anche io portando le mie cose, ma tu non sei quella che legge le espressioni facciali?

Maura: si ma non sempre quando si è coinvolti è così facile o immediato è una scienza complicata sai?!

Jane: bene lo terrò a mente! Allora quando ti trasferisci da me?

Rimasi credo impietrita, vivere da lei? certo il posto non importava, ma casa mia era più grande, avevo il mio studio le mie cose

Scoppiò a ridere

Jane: dovresti vedere la tua faccia Tesoro, se non fosse che ti amo mi offenderei!

Maura: no è che io non cioè sai

Jane: stavo scherzando Maura!

Maura: oh bene, cioè il posto non importa ma casa mia è più grande

Jane: ci sono milioni di cose tue che in casa mia non ci starebbero e poi il tuo studio

Maura: ho molte stanze, ne sceglieremo una che faccia da studio anche per te e la sistemiamo!

Jane: mi basta il posto nell'armadio... e nel bagno!

Maura: nel bagno sarà più difficile!

Jane: già!

Maura: allora vivremo insieme?

Jane: si!

Maura: allora stasera dormiremo nel nostro letto!

Jane: non credo che ti farò dormire molto stasera!

Maura: ci conto!

Prendemmo il dolce e cominciò ufficialmente il corteggiamento reciproco! Giuro che sarei voluta essere il cucchiaino della sua panna cotta, il modo in cui mangiava era eccitante, sentivo il calore tra le mie cosce, cominciai a toccarle le gambe con il mio piede. Ero arrivata alle sue cosce quando arrivò il conto.

Jane: lascia pago io

Maura: no sei mia ospite questa sera

Jane: non voglio essere tua ospite

Maura: non essere sciocca, ho organizzato tutto e le sorprese non sono finite stasera lascia che ti corteggi un po' anche io!

Jane: ai tuoi ordini!

Quando mi diceva così mi faceva impazzire e Jane lo sapeva bene, tornammo a casa in fretta, dove altre sorprese ci attendevano.


	14. Chapter 14

**questo è un capitolo un pò piccantino, potrei avere le vostre opinioni? ho esagerato? non era abbastanza? **

**consiglio di mettere la canzone in contemporanea... ne vale la pena(dopo capirete)**

**_ho già un paio di idee sul finale della storia e su altre cose, ma mi piacerebbe sapere anche cosa vi aspettate o se vi piacerebbe leggere qualcosa in particolare! grazie e spero in una buona lettura!_**

* * *

Avevo chiesto ad Angela un piccolo aiuto e ne era rimasta entusiasta! Speravo che avesse fatto come le avevo chiesto e che non avesse esagerato a modo suo!

In macchina, cercando di non farmi vedere inviai un messaggio di avviso ad Angela per dare il via alla sorpresa che avevo organizzato. Ero emozionata all'idea di quello che ci attendeva.

Presi le chiavi dalla borsa e mentre sbloccavo la serratura sentii le mani di Jane toccarmi la schiena e scendere sui fianchi e sul sedere, avevo brividi ovunque, mi stava già eccitando.

Jane: sei uno spettacolo, non arriverai vestita in camera

Maura: lo spero bene

Jane: ho portato fin troppa pazienza non credi?

Maura: allora entriamo-le feci un piccolo sorriso-

La luce delle candele illuminava la stanza, petali di rosa creavano un percorso, verso il centro della stanza e verso la camera da letto, era tutto come avevo immaginato. Una musica di atmosfera in sottofondo

Jane: Oh Mio Dio Maura, come hai fatto!?

Maura: ho chiesto a tua madre di aiutarmi!

Jane: ma è bellissimo

Maura: grazie ma aspetta!

Angela come da accordo aveva preparato il telecomando dello stereo lì vicino e feci il cambio di musica!

Feci partire la canzone che avevo scelto per Jane, la presi per mano e la portai al centro di un cerchio di petali di rose rosse

Maura: Vuoi ballare con me?

Jane: si amore si!

La musica cominciò, una versione acustica, dolce ed intensa nella sua interpretazione cominciammo a ballare

_(Bruno Mars just the way you are)_

_ Oh, her eyes, her eyes _

_ Make the stars look like they're not shining_

Maura: i tuoi capelli sulle tue spalle _Her hair, her hair _

_ Falls perfectly without her trying _

Maura: sei così bella e te lo dirò tutti i giorni _ She's so beautiful _

_ And I tell her every day_

_ Yeah, I know, I know _

Maura: lo so che a volte non ci credi _When I compliment her she won't believe me _

_ And it's so, it's so _

_ Sad to think that she don't see what I see _

_ But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?" _

_ I say..._

Maura: quando vedo il tuo viso _When I see your face_

Maura: quando ti vedo _There's not a thing that I would change_

Maura: sei bellissima così come sei _'Cause you're amazing just the way you are_

Jane: quando sorridi _And when you smile_

Jane: il mondo si ferma per guardarlo _The whole world stops and stares for awhile _

Insieme: sei fantastica così come sei _'Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are _

Maura: ooh le tue labbra _Her lips, her lips_

Jane: le bacerei tutto il giorno _I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

Maura: e la tua risata sexy!? _Her laugh, her laugh_

Jane: tu sei sexy tutta! _She hates but I think it's so sexy_

Ci baciammo, _She's so beautiful _

Jane mi toccava, la sentivo ovunque sulla mia pelle _And I tell her every day _

Maura: lo sai che ti voglio così come sei _ Oh, you know, you know, you know _

Jane: io amo quando dici cose scientifiche _I'd never ask you to change_

Maura: come: lo sai che le donne possono _If perfect's what you're searching for_

avere più orgasmi consecutivi? _Then just stay the same _

Jane:Oh stasera te lo farò dimostrare _So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say... _

_ When I see your face _

_ There's not a thing that I would change 'Cause you're amazing just the way you are _

_ And when you smile _

_ The whole world stops and stares for awhile _

_ 'Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are _

_ The way you are _

_ The way you are _

Girl you're amazing just the way you are

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for awhile

'Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are... yeah...

Dio come era buona la sua pelle e la sua lingua, le accarezzi le cosce alzandole il vestito fino a toccarle il sedere scoperto dal suo tanga, le sue mani mi toccavano e mi spogliavano, fece scivolare il vestito giù dalle mie spalle, mi trovai nuda difronte a lei, mi feci guardare per un attimo: i suoi occhi mi scrutavano ed io sentivo la sua eccitazione salire, la mia umidità aumentare, mi sentivo sempre più bagnata mentre Jane mi accarezzava la pelle

Jane: sei così eccitante, è tutta la sera che aspetto di vederti così ma la realtà supera di gran lunga la mia fantasia!

Maura: hai altre fantasie da superare con la realtà?-dissi con ostentata sicurezza-

Jane: se vieni qui te le mostro.

Mi avvicinai con un passo le sfilai finalmente il vestito come avevo desiderato, era bellissima il seno nudo e la sua piccola biancheria di pizzo nera era una erotica sorpresa

Maura: wow sono bellissime, peccato che dureranno poco su di te

Jane: sapevo che le avresti apprezzate

Mi strinse forte e mi alzò tenendomi per il sedere, io cingevo le mie gambe alla sua vita. Mi toccava, le sue dita entrarono nella mia eccitazione provocandomi un gemito di piacere.

Jane: oh Mura sei così bagnata.

Maura: sei tu che mi fai questo effetto.

mi succhiò i seni poi mi portò in camera, dove ci aspettavano altre candele e luci soffuse e un prosecco italiano messo in fresco con dei calici

Adesso Jane era nuda sul letto, che panorama, i suoi addominali, le gambe lunghe il seno sodo, aprì le cosce e la guardai bella ed eccitata, pensai che era uno spettacolo meraviglioso.

Mi venne un capriccio, presi la bottiglia in fresco e ne versai un po' sulla sua pancia, il suo ombelico si riempì e bevvi succhiando da lei il vino fresco che le aveva riempito la pelle di brividi, sorpresa mugolò di piacere, versai nuovamente il liquido sul seno destro e poi il sinistro succhiando i capezzoli duri, poi ne versai nel suo intimo più volte penetrandola, rimasi lì fino al suo orgasmo.

Finimmo la bottiglia facendo questo gioco usando i nostri corpi come bicchieri, la sensazione del liquido fresco che mi scivolava sulla palle, la sua bocca e la sua lingua che mi leccavano e succhiavano era una sensazione indescrivibilmente eccitante. Facemmo più volte l'amore nel letto odoroso e bagnato di alcool e Jane come promesso mi provocò orgasmi consecutivi, mai nessuno era riuscito a farmi godere così tanto!

Maura: _Oddio Jane si si sii sto venendo...ancora!_

_Jane: vieni amore voglio dissetarmi con te!_

Le sue parole aumentarono il mio piacere, la schiena inarcata, le sue dite dentro di me che si muovevano freneticamente insieme al mio corpo, la sua testa tra le mie gambe la sua lingua sul mio clitoride gonfio, la mia mano tra i suoi capelli e l'altra che stringeva le lenzuola fradice. Gridai un'ultima volta, Jane rallentò il movimento, tolse lentamente le dita, e la sentii leccarmi, assaporare il mio orgasmo.

Maura: oh amore...sei fantastica- riuscii a dire-

Jane riemerse dalle mie cosce e mi baciò facendomi sentire in bocca tutto il mio sapore. Feci un gemito.

Jane: tu sei stata fantastica, e hai il più buon sapore del mondo

Maura: oh Jane!

Jane: e poi dovevo ricambiare quel gioco che hai fatto con il prosecco, ma soprattutto con la bottiglia- mi sorrise maliziosa-

Maura: sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto! - dissi ancora con il fiatone-

Si sdraiò accanto a me mi abbracciò e mi accarezzo con amore ci baciammo.

Jane: ti amo dottoressa

Maura: ti amo anche io Detective, ma ho un problema adesso

Jane: quale tesoro!

Maura: non riesco più a stare in questo letto appiccicoso

Jane: ahaa hai ragione vieni

Jane prese la mia mano e umide e vischiose facemmo una doccia, facemmo l'amore sotto la doccia.

Uscite dal bagno nei nostri asciugamani ci trovammo di fronte ad una camera a soqquadro, petali sparsi ovunque, la bottiglia sul tappeto e le lenzuola bagnate e appiccicose. Quel disordine non mi avrebbe permesso di dormire, non potevo con tutta quella confusione era inaccettabile per me.

Jane: beh si vede che ci siamo divertite!

Maura: si ma adesso come facciamo? Non posso dormire in una stanza così e le lenzuola vanno cambiate

Jane: la camera degli ospiti?

Maura: dobbiamo mettere le lenzuola anche lì, non ci sono adesso

Jane: ok allora abbiamo tre opzioni, o mettiamo le lenzuola nell'altra camera o risistemiamo la stanza o andiamo a dormire sul divano!

Maura: sul divano?

Jane: ti prometto che sarà un morbido cuscino, non voglio sciupare la serata sistemando i letti!

Maura: un morbido cuscino profumato?!

Jane: e nudo

Mi aveva decisamente convinta, avremmo riordinato al mattino, avevamo già preso la mattinata libera, sapendo che comunque avremmo fatto tardi la sera. E poi aveva ragione una serata così non poteva essere sciupata, ed io ero decisamente esausta, dopo tutti quegli orgasmi. Jane uscì dalla camera, io spensi le candele poi presi una coperta pesante e andai in sala dove Jane mi aspettava. Ci togliemmo gli asciugamani umidi e ci sdraiammo sul divano, io quasi completamente sopra di lei, con il viso tra la sua clavicola ed il collo a respirarla, le sue braccia che mi stringevano le gambe intrecciate, sentivo Jane respirarmi i capelli, il contatto con la sua pelle era così bello che, nonostante mi sentissi appagata fin nel profondo, avrei ricominciato a baciarla tutta, e poi aveva un profumo così buono.

Maura: Dio hai un odore così buono

Jane: sei tu che profumi di buono, è la tua pelle!

Salii sopra di lei appoggiando il mio intimo appena sopra il suo

Jane: Maura? - disse il mio nome con tono sensuale-

Maura: non esiste più il mio o il tuo odore, è il nostro, oppure le fibre del mio nervo olfattivo sono andate in corto circuito, perché sento il tuo odore costantemente anche quando non ci sei.

Jane: oppure il tuo buonissimo odore mi ha invaso la pelle

Disse questo cominciando ad accarezzarmi i glutei con forza e spingendomi avanti ed in dietro sopra di lei, facendo sfregare il mio clitoride sul suo pube, gemetti inevitabilmente

Jane: Dottoressa, credevo di essere riuscita a soddisfarla!

Maura: oh lo hai fatto lo hai decisamente fatto, sono esausta!

Jane: allora perché i tuoi capezzoli sono così duri ed eccitati e sento che sei di nuovo bagnata?- mi teneva più forte ed aumentava il ritmo era lei che era eccitante-

Maura: ti prego smettila o non sarò in grado di fermarmi! Sei tu che mi ecciti così!

Jane: molto bene allora godi ancora!

Si tirò su con la schiena cominciando a succhiarmi i seni, a dare dei piccoli morsi ai miei capezzoli, mentre le sue mani mi aprivano le natiche ed un dito cercava di insinuarsi dentro.

I miei gemiti aumentavano

Jane: dimmi che ti piace

Maura: si mi piace

Jane: vuoi che continui?

Maura: si entra dentro il mio culo Jane

Jane: oddio quando sei volgare mi fai impazzire

Con una mano arrivai tra le pieghe carnose del suo intimo e cominciai a stuzzicarlo, facendola gemere. La penetrai con un dito e con il pollice giocavo con il suo turgido clitoride. Volevo che godesse con me.

Mi tolse il dito da dentro con delicatezza, mi prese i fianchi e mi sdraiò sul divano, portando la mia gamba destra sopra la sua spalla e mi cavalcò appoggiando una gamba a terra, così da avere più spinta.

Cominciò a sfregare il suo clitoride umido contro il mio, al loro contatto uscì un grido di godimento ad entrambe, mi accarezzò il viso ed io le succhiai un dito, poi con quel dito cominciò nuovamente a penetrarmi analmente, io le stringevo i seni sodi, le massaggiavo e stuzzicavo i capezzoli facendola lamentare di piacere. Eravamo con un'orchestra che suonava una sinfonia.

Maura: oh amore non credo di potermi trattenere ancora a lungo

Jane: non farlo vieni con me vieni con me Maura

Jane aumentò il ritmo, solo per poco prima che il mio orgasmo mi raggiungesse, questa volta insieme al suo. Cadde dolcemente sopra di me affannata e sorridente

Jane: ti amo da impazzire

Maura: io sono già pazza di te, amore mio

Mi baciò dolcemente, poi si spostò su un fianco abbracciandomi, presi la coperta da terra e coprii entrambe. Ci addormentammo così, senza dubbio stanche ed appagate.


	15. Chapter 15

**questo ed il prossimo saranno due capitoli di passaggio a nuove situazioni, spero che comunque vi piacciano, sarei lieta di sapere cosa ne pensate! grazie**

**io sono già a scrivere il 20esimo, quindi se quello che scrivo vi piace sappiate che c'è ancora qualcosa già pronto... ma da revisionare;-)**

* * *

Sentii come un urlo in lontananza e mi ritrovai seduta a terra sul tappeto nuda e confusa

Maura: Jane, ma che succede

Jane: Mamma cazzo vuoi bussare?

Angela: ma io ho bussato nessuno ha risposto e credevo che foste in camera

Jane: Maura copriti c'è mia madre qui se non te sei accorta!

Ancora stordita ed un po' imbarazzata mi alzai coprendomi con le mani e mi voltai di schiena, per nascondere di me il più possibile alla vista di Angela

Angela: ODDIO

Jane: MAURA copriti!

Presi velocemente l'asciugamano da sopra il tavolino

Maura: oddio Jane, che sarà a questo punto se tua madre mi vede il sedere

Angela: Jane che hai fatto!

Mi girai verso Angela che aveva un'espressione scioccata

Maura: che succede?

Jane: Io non credevo giuro! _- accennò un sorriso-_

Angela: ma cosa avete combinato ieri sera

Maura: lo so c'è confusione ma

Jane: ma quale confusione Maura, _hai dei segni sul sedere e sui seni!_-bisbigliò-

Maura: segni- guardai il mio petto- oddio è vero

Angela: si ma anche tu Jane sui seni! Guarda!

Diventai rossa in viso ed anche Jane lo era, avevo dei succhiotti sui seni e segni sul sedere

Jane: Cavolo MA!

Angela: e mica sono stata io!

Angela uscì dalla stanza a grandi passi visibilmente imbarazzata io e Jane si guardammo e ci mettemmo a ridere, poi un urlo

Angela: MADRE SANTA! Ma che avete fatto qui dentro?

Jane: tante volte l'amore Ma!

Maura: Jane!- _aveva detto amore non sesso! Dio come l'amavo_-

Jane: che c'è mica non lo sa!

Angela tornò dalla camera ci guardò con sguardo di rimprovero

Maura: Angela?

Angela: il letto è fradicio il materasso è da buttare!

Jane: ma non esagerare

Angela: puzza di vino

Jane: prosecco italiano!

Maura: non c'è problema ne compreremo uno nuovo!

Jane: addirittura!

Maura: beh ieri sera avevo notato che si era impregnato oltre la fodera, ne avremo uno nostro, lo sceglieremo insieme!

Angela: allora vivrete insieme? È ufficiale?

Jane: si Ma!

Angela: bene sono felice

Maura: grazie Angela

Jane: E tu lo hai notato ieri sera?

Maura: si e allora? Ho pensato che non era grave dopo tutto!

Jane: ve beh! Mi piace l'idea però, Il primo acquisto per la casa! Un materasso che vedrà solo noi!

Angela: non ti farai mica condizionare dagli altri uomini del passato o donne!

Jane: nessun' altra Ma! Non ci sono mai state altre donne oltre a me!

Devo avere fatto un'espressione strana perché Jane mi fissava in malo modo

Jane: vero Maura?

_Cavolo, e adesso dove dire qualcosa e non posso mentire o Jane se ne accorgerà! E non è così che deve saperlo!_

Maura: no nessuna donna su quel materasso!-sorrisi-

Cominciai a camminare in direzione della camera, volevo uscire da quella situazione prima che fosse tardi, ma Jane mi prese per un braccio.

Jane: Maura! Che cavolo vuol dire QUEL materasso? Da quanto hai quel materasso?

Maura: Non sono mai andata con una donna prima di te... in questa casa!

Jane: ah ecco! No aspetta Maura, hai avuto altre donne prima di me?

Maura: è così importante adesso? Dobbiamo riordinare e comprare un materasso altrimenti stanotte dovremo dormire di nuovo sul divano!

Jane si alzò in piedi aveva uno sguardo, arrabbiato, io non le avevo mentito, in realtà non ne avevamo mai parlato, lei aveva dato per scontata la risposta ad una domanda mai fatta!

Jane: Maura ma che caccio stai dicendo? Dormirò io sul divano se non mi dici la verità! Hai avuto altre donne?! Perché non me ne hai mai parlato?

Maura: è complicato e poi non me lo hai mai chiesto!

Angela: ragazze forse..

Jane: stanne fuori MA! Hai già fatto abbastanza!

Maura: non gridare, non farne un problema!

Jane: IO GRIDO QUANTO MI PARE E' CHIARO?

Maura: beh se urli così con me non parli!

Mi diressi con passo deciso in camera, non volevo affrontare così il discorso e poi non davanti ad Angela. Jane era proprio dietro di me, entrò in camera e chiuse la porta sbattendola!

Jane: non pensare di aver ragione o di poter evitare il discorso, voglio la verità! Sei stata con altre donne prima di me?

Non stava più gridando, ma il suo tono era pesante ed arrabbiato, il modo ferito con cui mi guardava mi faceva soffrire.

Maura: si!

Dissi con voce disperata.

Jane: voglio sapere tutto. Perché non me ne hai mai parlato?

Il tono della sua voce si fece più alto!

Maura: non c'è mai stata l'occasione!-_il cuore mi faceva male_-

Jane: Non hai mai trovato il modo di dirmi che hai scopato altre donne?

Maura: ti prego non fare così! La verità è che è stata una volta sola, una vita fa!

Jane: Ti Ascolto!

Maura: avevo appena finito gli esami per il diploma,_ nel mio costoso collegio francese_, e negli alloggi stavano tutte festeggiano, ma io ero sola in camera, lei è entrata..

Jane: lei chi?

Maura: una mia compagna di corso, avevamo fatto alcuni progetti insieme, ma non eravamo amiche, non avevo amiche in quella scuola! Insomma è entrata con due bottiglie credo fosse tequila, mi disse che erano per ringraziarmi perché i progetti che avevamo fatto insieme le alzarono la media e aveva preso una borsa di studio!

Jane: MAURA!

Maura: eravamo ubriache e lei cominciò a dirmi che ero bella che l'avevo sempre affascinata e non solo per la mia intelligenza e ….

Jane: E

Maura: abbiamo cominciato a baciarci e lo abbiamo fatto ecco!

Jane: fatto? Te la sei scopata o ti ha scopata?

Maura: Jane!

Jane: ho il diritto di sapere... oddio vi siete scopate!

Maura: ti prego eravamo ubriache- _ero disperata_-

Jane: ti prego un cazzo, per quanto te la sei scopata? Tutta la notte? Per una settimana? La senti ancora? Quanto ti è piaciuto! Dio santo, non ci posso credere!

Maura: SMETTILA! È stato solo una volta poi mi sono addormentata e lei al mattino non c'era più, non mi ha più rivolto parola, come se fosse colpa mia!

Jane: dovrebbe consolarmi? Hai trovato una stronza che ti si è fatta, vi siete tolte il capriccio e mi dovrei sentire sollevata?

Maura: Non sollevata, dispiaciuta per me perché è stata un'orribile esperienza essere trattata così!

Jane: oh ma non è stato orribile fartela!

Maura: ma perché te la prendi così, nessuna delle due era vergine cavolo! Anche tu hai avuto le tue numerose avventure!

Jane: numerose? Non quante le tue!

Maura: Cosa? Cosa vorresti dire? -_non avrei accettato altre offese più o meno velate-_

Jane: che ti ho raccontato di tutte le mie storie!

Maura: come Martinez che se non appariva al distretto non avrei saputo nemmeno che esisteva?

Jane: Martinez? Ma dai e poi ora lo sai e non stavamo insieme allora!

Maura: mi spieghi qual'è il vero problema Jane?

Jane: che non posso credere che mi hai mentito!

Maura: io non ti ho mentito e non è questo il problema! Tu sei gelosa!

Jane: NO!

Maura: si sei gelosa

Jane: io non sono gelosa

Maura: si sei gelosa di non essere stata la mia unica donna!

Jane: non dire sciocchezze, non ha senso!

Maura: ce l'ha eccome, puoi accettare gli altri uomini, ma volevi essere l'unica!

Jane: ed è così sbagliato? Così assurdo?

Maura: no è dolce ma completamente irrazionale! Tu Amore sei l'unica che abbia mai amato veramente nessun uomo e donna si può paragonare a te!

Jane: scusa ma sono proprio incazzata! Mi sento presa in giro! Non posso più parlarne

Andò nel bagno sbattendo la porta e la chiuse a chiave, provai a chiamarla un paio di volte ma non mi rispose ero amareggiata triste, avevo il nodo in gola; mi misi il pigiama e la vestaglia ed andai in cucina, stavo così male, Angela era tutta intenta a riordinare

Angela: mi dispiace Maura non era mia intenzione

Maura: non ti preoccupare e smetti di riordinare, non devi, ci penserò io più tardi!

Angela: era venuta solo per aiutare, non volevo, è che Jane è così testarda!

Maura: ha la sua parte di ragione Angela, non le ho detto le cose come stavano ma sai è complicato!

Angela: vedrai che si calmerà

Maura: lo spero!

Angela: dalle un po' di tempo ha la testa dura ma poi le passa

Mi preparai un po' di colazione e ne feci ovviamente un po' anche per lei preparai i caffè e mentre lo bevevo Jane arrivo

Jane: Mamma smettila sistemiamo noi!

Angela: mi fa piacere aiutare

Jane: se ti sistemi Maura andiamo a prendere quel dannato materasso nuovo!

Maura: ti ho preparato la colazione ed il caffè!

Jane: non era necessario, vatti a preparare – prese la tazza e bevve un pò-

Maura: se vieni di là con me possiamo chiarire

Jane: non ne voglio parlare adesso, non c'è niente da chiarire

Maura: ti prego smettila e poi avrei bisogno di un piccolo aiuto

Jane: per cosa

Maura: se vieni di là per favore?!

La precedetti in camera lei mi seguì, cominciai a spogliarmi

Jane: Maura non è il caso!

Maura: non ti fare idee sbagliate, mi faccio una doccia, ma dopo vorrei che mi mettessi una crema sui lividi e sui segni che ho sul sedere dovresti farlo anche tu

Jane: la vuoi adesso?

Maura: no dopo la doccia, ora vorrei capire per quanto sarai così arrabbiata!

Jane: oddio quanto mi pare va bene?

Maura: NO! Non va bene, abbiamo avuto la serata più bella che si potesse immaginare, e tu mi tieni il muso per una cosa successa quando avevo 18 anni?

Jane: tu sei andata a letto con un'altra donna!

Maura: era una ragazzina viziata confusa che non vedo da allora! Sei irrazionale

Jane: SI sono irrazionale! OK? Hai ragione è stupido ma tu sei mia e di nessun altro va bene?

Maura: Ma io.. io..

Jane: non dire nulla! Io non sono mai stata così prima di...

La sua voce era diventata come quella di un bambino, e la sua espressione era quella di un cucciolo che ha fatto una marachella, come se la verità la ferisse più del dovuto

Maura: prima di cosa!?

Jane: prima di innamorami di te! Di amarti così tanto da smettere di ragionare solo perché hai la maglia mezza sbottonata, prima di temere che quello che sono, che dico, che faccio ti possa far allontanare da me!

Maura: oh Jane sei così dolce

Jane: smettila!

Maura: baciami

Jane: uffa!

Maura: che c'è?

Jane: odio sentirmi così

La presi tra le braccia

Maura: così com'è Amore? come ti senti ora?

Jane: ora che mi abbracci molto meglio, mi dispiace, sono stata impulsiva

Maura: lo sei spesso, lo trovo affascinante

Jane: davvero? Saresti la prima credo!

Maura: sarò l'ultima che te lo potrà dire tenendoti così stretta e toccandoti così, io sono tua esattamente come tu sei mia! Non devi temere niente!  
Jane: e quella cretina se la incontro gliene dico quattro!

Maura: quella cretina non mi ha mai avuto come mi hai avuto tu, ne con così tanta passione!

Ci baciammo per alcuni minuti poi mi obbligai ad andare in bagno a sistemarmi, le misi la crema tra le mani e andai a farmi una doccia.

L'acqua mi scendeva calda sulla pelle, appoggiai le mani sulle piastrelle fredde cercavo di rilassarmi e farmi passare la sensazione di eccitazione che mi era rimasta dai baci e dagli abbracci di Jane.

La porta del box doccia si aprì, le mani di Jane mi strinsero in un attimo

Jane: ho pensato che le scuse non bastavano! Ho pensato che dovevamo fare di più!

Mi girai verso di lei rimanendo nelle sue braccia, la baciai, le succhiai le labbra, le nostre lingue lottavano con passione nelle nostre bocche! Presi fiato

Maura: hai avuto un'ottima idea, ma non avevi già fatto la doccia?

Jane: Ma sono venuta per te!

Prese il sapone e cominciò a lavarmi, le braccia il collo il petto, i seni, la pancia, poi la schiena, il sedere e le gambe con infinita dolcezza ed in fine il mio intimo, cominciai a gemere con una gamba sopra la sua spalla, la sua lingua che si muoveva sul mio clitoride insieme all'acqua, le sue dita dentro di me.

Non riuscii a fare a meno di venire rumorosamente.

Uscimmo dalla docce e mi cominciai a vestire.

Jane stufa di aspettare che fossi pronta andò ad aiutare sua madre a riordinare la sala. Quando fui pronta le ragiunsi.

Angela: posso andare a sistemare anche in camera se volete, così quando arriverà il materasso non sarà tutto in disordine

Maura: non posso chiedertelo, sistemeremo quando torniamo!

Angela: io lo faccio con piacere veramente ragazze!

Jane: Mamma puoi togliere i petali ma non curiosare nei cassetti!

Angela: io non curioso nei cassetti!

Jane: Mamma non aprire i cassetti potresti non gradirne il contenuto!

Maura: Jane! È meglio se andiamo! Ciao Angela e grazie.

Angela: a dopo!

Uscimmo in direzione del negozio che conoscevo per acquistare il materasso. Jane ovviamente guidava.


	16. Chapter 16

_anche questo, come avevo preannunciato, è un pò di passaggio! portate pazienza che presto ci saranno più avvenimenti!_

_come sempre apprezzo i commenti, fanno sempre piacere e sono di stimolo!_

* * *

Arrivate al negozio cominciammo a dare un'occhiata ai vari modelli, non avevamo parlato di cosa cercavamo da un materasso, io però ero esaltata da questo nostro primo acquisto, poteva sembrare sciocco ma per me era importante, dormire bene era basilare ed era una scelta di gran peso che ci saremmo portate dietro per anni, come la decisone di vivere insieme a casa mia questo materasso era un impegno a lunga scadenza e richiedeva una scelta ponderata.

Commerciante: posso aiutarvi signore?

Jane: si cerchiamo un buon materasso

Maura: un ottimo materasso

Commerciante: avete già in mente il materiale o l'altezza o magari lo cercate su misura?

Jane: non su misura giusto?

Maura: no le dimensioni sono standard, ma che materiale ci consiglia?

Jane: come non hai letto nulla a riguardo?

Maura: certo, ma vorrei un consiglio da un esperto!

Commerciante: allora ci sono in lattice, in memory foam oppure i classici a molla con lato estivo e lato invernale, tutti di buona o ottima qualità se volete, ma la scelta è quanto morbido!

Jane: morbido!

Maura: Jane troppo morbido la schiena ne risente soprattutto con il nostro lavoro

Commerciante: seguitemi vi faccio vedere alcuni modelli in lattice ed in memory

Era una scelta ardua avevamo ristretto la scelta a tre modelli, il gentile signore che ci serviva ci dette un po' di tempo per riflettere da sole

Jane: Maura è un'ora e mezzo che siamo qui!

Maura: questo perché non troviamo un accordo!

Jane: ok escludiamo anche quello estate inverno a molle! Non importa se è di qualità, costa duemila dollari e non mi convince

Maura: ok, non piaceva neanche a me!

Jane: bene facciamo progressi, io toglierei anche quello in memory tremila dollari per un materasso è troppo!

Maura: Jane ma è il migliore garantito 30 anni! E quello in lattice è troppo morbido.

Jane: ma tesoro tremila dollari! è troppo non li vale

Maura: ma Amore guarda le rifiniture, le cuciture, il tessuto della fodera ed il ricamo

Jane: Maura è un materasso il ricamo mica lo vedi

Maura: è la scelta migliore e lo sai!

Jane: oddio d'accordo!

Maura: davvero? Vado a dire che lo prendiamo

Ero così contenta era la scelta migliore per il giusto riposo, di ottima qualità e con una lunga garanzia. Sorridevo

Commerciante: bene signora lo porta via o glielo consegnamo noi?

Maura: lo potete consegnare entro stasera?

Commerciante: certo, ma costerà cento dollari oppure trenta dollari tra due giorni.

Jane: cosa?

Maura: va bene!

Jane: no sentiamo Tommy se ci può aiutare

Maura: Tommy non è in città

Jane: come lo sai?

Maura: tua madre

Jane: posso sapere dov'è?

Maura: non lo vuoi sapere! Ok allora per la consegna entro stasera

Commerciante: avete necessità di nuovi cuscini?

Jane: no ne abbiamo due nuovi!

Commerciante: avete un vecchio materasso? Lo ritiriamo.

Maura: sarebbe perfetto

Commerciante: sono altri cinquanta dollari per il ritiro

Jane: cosa? No lo teniamo!

Maura: come? Perché?

Jane: 50 dollari! _Loro lo riparano e lo rivendono, non hai visto il reparto usati?-_bisbigliò-

Maura: non credo che il nostro sia riutilizzabile Jane... ok allora quanto è il totale?

Commerciante: tremilacentocinquanta dollari, contanti o carta?

Maura: carta

Jane: che fai?

Maura: pago!

Jane: ehi è il nostro paghiamo metà per uno! Ma i 50 dollari del ritiro li paghi tu! Per me è una cretinata!

Maura: ok ma stasera mi paghi cena

Jane: cinese?

Maura: d'accordo!

Jane: bene allora può fare due pagamenti?

Commerciante: certo!

Prima di tornare a casa passammo dall'appartamento di Jane a prendere un po' di cose, molti completi per il lavoro e biancheria varia, la sua tazza preferita per la colazione i cuscini che le avevo fatto comprare mesi fa e naturalmente Joe-Friday con tutte le sue cose.

Sulla strada di casa squillo il mio telefono

Maura: dottoressa Isles

Constance: _bonjour darling_

Maura: oh madre che bella sorpresa!

Constance: spero di non disturbarti

Maura: oh no come stai?

Constance: bene grazie tuo padre ti saluta.

Maura: oh ricambia appena lo vedi

Constance: è qui a Barcellona con me, e abbiamo un po' parlato

Maura: tutto bene?

Constance: certo ci chiedevamo se potevi venire in Italia il mese prossimo. Saremo là per una mostra a Firenze che devo installare

Maura: il mese prossimo in Italia?- Jane sgranò gli occhi alzò le braccia in segno di resa-

Constance: speravamo di poterci finalmente vedere tutti insieme ed ovviamente Jane è benvenuta, sempre se potete prendere dei giorni dal lavoro

Maura: fammi sapere in che data ti troverai a Firenze cercheremo di venire

Constance: sarebbe _vraiment magnifique_

Maura: si sarebbe bellissimo

Constance: allora ti comunicherò le date, baci tesoro

Maura: baci madre!

Jane: così dobbiamo andare noi?

Maura: si ma in Italia, sarà magnifico!  
Jane: sarebbe la mia prima volta

Maura: non sei mai stata nella tua terra di origine?

Jane: era la terra di origine dei miei nonni, e per la famiglia di un idraulico viaggiare fino in europa era troppo costoso!

Maura: sarà il nostro primo viaggio e vorrei pagare io!

Jane: non posso permettertelo

Maura. Non potrai impedirlo, chiamerò la mia agente di viaggio appena avrò le date, farò prenotare tutto a lei, tu pagherai gli extra!

Jane: gli extra?

Maura: cene fuori visite ai musei e regali per la tua famiglia

Jane: musei? Regali?

Maura: Jane se vai a Firenze devi entrare agli Uffizi e non puoi non portare un souvenir a tua madre o ai tuoi fratelli!

Jane: nooo? Vedrai! forse per Korsak si!

Maura: sei incorreggibile

poi squillò il telefono ad entrambe, un caso richiedeva la nostra presenza, tornammo a casa per lasciare Joe, chiedemmo ad Angela di aspettare il materasso, poi presi la mie borsa e Jane le sue cose per entrare in servizio, poi ci dirigemmo sulla scena del crimine.

Un uomo giaceva in un vicolo dietro ad un bar, mi avvicinai a lui e dietro la nuca era visibile una chiazza marrone rossastra, toccando la zona occipitale sentii chiaramente la rottura della scatola cranica

Jane: allora dottoressa che mi dice?

Maura: direi che è morto all'incirca dalle 12 alle 13 ore fa e che ha subito un trauma nella zona occipitale molto forte

Jane: quindi questa macchia marrone rossastra è sangue?

Maura: verosimilmente è uscito dalla frattura cranica ma saprò..

Jane: dirlo dopo i test, io lo dico ora! Frankie hai trovato nulla in giro o nel cassonetto? Mazza, tavola di legno, tubo di ferro? niente?

Frankie: no il cassonetto è pieno ma dell'arma del delitto nessuna traccia stiamo svuotando i sacchi!

Maura: io non ho ancora stabilito cosa ha ucciso quest'uomo!

Jane: oh beh che ne dici il cranio si è autodistrutto?

Maura: improbabile!

Jane: bene! è possibile che sia caduto sulla sua testa?

Maura: Mhmm, devo verificare la forma della frattura cranica

Jane: Maura! su fai un piccolo sforzo?

Maura: uffa! sono propensa a sostenere, nonostante non abbia un riscontro scientifico ma basandomi esclusivamente sulla mia esperienza che abbia ricevuto un colpo alla nuca con un oggetto estremamente duro

Jane: estremamente?

Maura: il cuoio capelluto sta tenendo inseme i frammenti ossei!

Jane: scusa stai dicendo che non ha il cranio rotto ma spappolato?

Maura: sto dicendo che ad un primo esame obbiettivo la nuca è... molliccia!

Jane: Molliccia? Oggi ti amo un po' di più lo sai?

Maura: oh bene a sapersi- le feci l'occhiolino- per me può essere portato all'obitorio.

Frankie: Korsak sta sentendo il proprietario del bar, nessun documento o portafogli ne orologio ne anelli, niente nelle tasche magari è una rapina!

Jane: sembrerebbe, ma ha la nuca molliccia! un po' troppa rabbia non credi?

Maura: devo ancora verificare se la frammentazione è dovuta alla successiva caduta a terra!

Frankie: cioè ha ricevuto il colpo ed è caduto all'indietro? Com'è possibile?

Maura: è molto vicino al muro e ho notato un livido sullo zigomo sinistro, forse è rotto!

Jane: dunque ha preso un colpo così forte che lo ha sbattuto contro il muro ed è poi caduto a terra!

Maura: sarò più sicura dopo i test

Jane: certo! Andiamo che dobbiamo capire chi è quest'uomo!

Arrivate in centrale Jane venne in obitorio con me per prendere le impronte, sperava ovviamente di trovare il nome a quell'uomo, Frankie faceva una ricerca con le persone scomparse. Io cominciai l'autopsia.

A fine serata Jane non aveva niente e dall'autopsia non era emerso nulla che potesse aiutarla, avremmo dovuto aspettare i risultati dal laboratorio e quindi tornammo a casa passando prima dal ristorante cinese a prendere la cena.

Jane: certo che a pensarci bene la prima cena in casa nostra poteva essere migliore!

Maura: perché mai? È una delle nostre cene preferite

Jane: allora era meglio pizza e gelato

Maura: vada per domani sera!

Jane: perché no, senti dov'è Tommy? Ma soprattutto perché lo sai?

Maura: lo so perché me lo ha detto tua madre questa mattina Amore!

Jane: è una chiacchierona, a me ha detto che ti ha sentito quando abbiamo fatto l'amore sotto la doccia!

Maura: COSA?

Jane: beh ha detto che preferirebbe che evitassimo quando lei è in casa, se dobbiamo fare tanto rumore, non so se sapesse chi delle due era!

Maura: oddio che figura, sa che sono io!

Jane: perché?

Maura: perché la tua voce è più profonda e sensuale e quando vieni anche se gridi la tua voce è bassa e calda!

Jane: Mhmm mi piace dove ci porta questo discorso... un momento!

Maura: cosa Amore!- dissi in modo sensuale-

Jane: non stai mica evitando l'argomento: doc'è Tommy vero?

Maura: oh no.. si!

Jane: forza dov'è?

Maura: da tuo padre in Florida!  
Jane: oh ok, non mi interessa!

Maura: sicura?

Jane: si!, andiamo sul divano a guardare un po' di televisione?

Maura: certo

Io sistemai gli avanzi in frigo e buttai i cartoni vuoti, Jane prese la sua birra e mi preparò il bicchiere di vino. Poi ci sdraiammo sul divano, come era oramai di abitudine lei allungò i piedi sul tavolinetto, io mi stesi appoggiandomi alla sua spalla

Maura: che ne dici se prendiamo un pouf così sei più comoda con le gambe?

Jane: sarebbe carino.

Maura: vuoi sceglierlo tu?

Jane: grazie ma non è necessario, mi basta che sia comodo!

Maura: sei sicura? Sembri strana

Jane: si tutto ok!

Maura: è per Tommy e tuo padre?

Jane: …... perché è andato da lui?

Maura: lo ha invitato tuo padre

Jane: perché?

Maura: non lo so Amore, tua madre non me lo ha detto, ma se vuoi glielo chiedo

Jane: no, no, ma non capisco

Maura: cosa?

Jane: perché! Perché ha fatto queste scelte, possibile che per 35 anni sia stato un uomo di famiglia e poi improvvisamente non solo abbia lasciato mamma, ma...

Maura: ti abbia voltato le spalle?

Jane: si!

Guardai Jane, aveva gli occhi lucidi, deglutiva a fatica, come se avesse un groppo in gola, le diedi un bacio profondo sulla guancia, mi spezzava il cuore vederla così ferita, lei si girò e mi strinse forte per alcuni minuti. Rimanemmo in silenzio, accarezzai la sua schiena tonica poi la sentii piangere, solo la tv accesa copriva il suo pianto

Maura: amore mi dispiace

Jane: era il mio eroe! Adesso è tutto quello che non voglio essere e lui non mi vuole più, ma neanche io voglio più lui!

Maura: Jane non è vero che lui non ti vuole, teme il tuo giudizio, sa quanta importanza hanno per te certi valori e lui sa di averti deluso.

Le asciugai le lacrime tenendole il viso tra le mani, appoggiai la mia fronte sulla sua.

Maura: tu sei una donna incredibile, forte e coraggiosa, lui si è comportato da uomo mediocre

Jane: volevo essere solo sua figlia.

Maura: impariamo anche dagli errori dei nostri genitori, sarai una madre favolosa un giorno!

Jane: tu lo sarai! Io gli insegnerò a giocare a baseball e ti impedirò di insegnagli scherma!

Maura: hai deciso che avremo un maschio?

Jane: anche se è una bambina va bene uguale, niente scherma!

Maura: che ne dice se lasciamo decidere al bambino?

Jane: bene! Ma io comprerò un guantone appena...

Maura: appena?

Jane: appena... sarai in cinta!

Rimasi per un attimo a fissarla, ero felicissima che ne stessimo parlando, ma non sapevo cosa pensare!

Maura: vuoi che io... tu non vorresti?

Jane: ho pensato che potresti cominciare tu, se poi mi piace magari il secondo!

Maura: due?

Jane: avere fratelli è bellissimo! Ma non dire che l'ho detto!

Maura: ok, io avrei sempre voluto averne

Jane: ma ora ce li hai!

Maura: si ora ho così tanto!

La baciai, la sua famiglia era la mia famiglia i suoi fratelli i miei, non ero più sola da quando avevo lei nella mia vita, tutto aveva una luce nuova che mi scaldava in ogni momento.

Jane: che ne dici se andiamo a provare il nuovo materasso?

Maura: è un'ottima idea.


	17. Chapter 17

Al risveglio al mattino per quanto tutto era come sempre, mi sentivo nuova! Jane non era rimasta da me a dormire, il mio Amore aveva dormito nel nostro letto, non mi ero sentita così bene nemmeno la mattina dopo la nostra prima notte insieme, quella mattina ero carica di ansie e pensieri per il futuro, adesso lei era accanto a me e volevo fosse per sempre.

La sveglia suonò, la spesi ed allungai la mano per svegliare Jane che stranamente non era accanto a me. Il letto era vuoto, alzai la testa, ci rimasi male, finché non vidi aprire la porta. Jane aveva un vassoio con sopra la colazione ed un fiorellino

Jane: buongiorno tesoro, ti ho portato la colazione

Maura: che bello!

Jane: l'ho fatta io! Anche i pancake!

Maura: veramente?

Jane: certo sono brava!

Maura: sei brava in molte cose, ma anche la colazione? È una più che piacevole scoperta! Non l'avevi mai fatto!

Jane: non ne ho mai avuto voglia, assaggia e dimmi com'è!

Maura: tu non mangi?

Jane: bevo solo il caffè!

Mi misi seduta ed assaggiai la colazione ancora calda, il caffè era buono, ma il pancake a forma di cuore era eccezionale

Maura: amore ma è bellissimo, e decisamente buono!

Jane: sono felice

Maura: assaggia

ne misi un po' sulla forchetta e la imboccai

Jane: si è venuto buono! Mamma mi ha insegnato bene

Maura: ma la forma a cuore è strepitosa, come hai fatto?

Jane: mi sono portata degli stampi che avevo nel mio appartamento, un regalo di mamma mai usato fino a stamani!

Maura: urrà per Angela! Tieni facciamo metà per uno!

Jane: no non ti preoccupare

Maura: Jane metà di questo mio cuore è tuo

mi baciò e ne prese un'altro pezzo, ero in paradiso, un'altro momento perfetto.

Tutto finì con il telefono che suonava ad entrambe, Susie aveva i primi risultati e Frankie aveva la presunta arma del delitto, la vita ci richiamò all'ordine.

Arrivate in centrale ci dividemmo, io andai a vedere dei risultati, mente Jane salì su da Frankie, ma pochi minuti dopo era già nel mio ufficio

Jane: l'avevo detto io!

Maura: ciao, cosa?

Jane: l'arma del delitto è un tubo di ferro, da cantiere, c'è né uno aperto vicino al luogo del delitto

Maura: vedremo cosa dicono i risultati sul tubo!

Jane: trovato poi in un cassonetto a due isolati di distanza! È stato un colpo di fortuna!

Maura: e un'idea di Frankie

Jane: dopo tutti i cassonetti che gli ho fatto ispezionare prima della promozione!

Maura: è vero sei stata terribile!

Jane: no un'ottima insegnante direi!

Frankie: oh si certo

Maura: ciao Frankie

Jane: che ci fai qui?

Frankie: ciao Maura, ehi non sei l'unica che può scendere qui, poi volevo sapere dei risultati, novità?

Jane: vediamo!

Frankie: ma che hai fato da quando sei scesa?

Jane: sesso sul tavolo da autopsie!

Frankie: ouuu!

Maura: sta scherzando!

Jane: ho avuto la tua stessa sensazione quando mi è stato proposto!

Maura: Jane!

Frankie: vi prego parliamo di lavoro!

Maura: assolutamente! Allora dal test del dna risulta essere fratello di un ex militare Gordon Allen, che ha due fratelli a quanto pare

Jane: bene facciamo subito dei controlli su di loro e li chiamiamo, vediamo chi non risponde all'appello, poi facciamo venire i fratelli per il confronto!

Frankie: non li invidio

Jane: nemmeno io! A dopo Maura

Maura: pranziamo insieme?

Jane: si dovrei farcela.

Riuscimmo a pranzare insieme e andammo al Dirty Robber, Jane mi aggiornò sul caso

Jane: il nostro John Do è in realtà Mike Allen fratello di mezzo, divorziato con due figli, un ragazzo di 19 anni ed una ragazza di 16, la moglie è un'insegnante. Più tardi viene Gordon Allen a riconoscere il corpo.

Maura: poveri ragazzi

Jane: già, comunque non era un padre modello, non passava gli alimenti da più di un anno!

Maura: sospettate della moglie?

Jane: per ora di tutti e di nessuno, comunque Korsak la chiamerà dopo che avremo conferma dell'identità dell'uomo.

Smettemmo di parlare di lavoro e le feci vedere una serie di pouf che avevo scelto su internet da mettere nella nostra sala vicino al divano

Jane: controlla l'altezza!

Maura: l'altezza?

Jane: si perché se è molto più alto della seduta del divano è scomodo

Maura: giusto, non ci avevo pensato, allora stasera prendo le misure e poi faccio un ordine se non hai preferenze

Jane: mi piace molto quello con il contenitore, è comodo

Maura: ok se ha l'altezza giusta lo prendo.

Jane: ah un'altra cosa di cui non abbiamo parlato sono le bollette!

Maura: e cosa c'è da dire?

Jane: che le pagheremo ovviamente a metà, come tutte le spese come la tv via cavo, la spesa o la manutenzione della casa!

Maura: la casa non ha bisogni di manutenzione, ma ho capito il punto, come vuoi tu!

Jane: quindi sabato faremo la spesa insieme e mi comprerò i cereali che mi piacciono e tu non farai storie!

Maura: vederemo!

A fine serata il caso era risolto, c'era un'impronta parziale sull'arma del delitto, risultò essere del figlio, un ragazzo di grande fisicità, lo aveva ucciso perché si era sentito abbandonato dal padre che se ne era andato con una bionda molto più giovane della madre, non passava gli alimenti e non li aveva più cercati.

Eravamo sedute sul divano, io facevo il mio ordine su internet, Jane era con la sua birra pensierosa

Maura: che c'è? La pizza non era buona?

Jane: come? No buonissima, penso a quel ragazzo, ha cercato il padre per parlarci, per vederlo, ma si è sentito rifiutato così lo ha ucciso e poi goffamente ha cercato di nascondere le tracce, ha subito confessato.

Maura: è una brutta storia ma non paragonarla a te in nessun modo! Tu non sei quel figlio e non sarai mai come tuo padre!

Jane: e come lo sai?

Maura: tu amavi l'immagine che avevi di tuo padre, ma è evidente che tu non hai preso da lui

Jane: giuro che se dici che assomiglio a mia madre vado a dormire in quel piccolo e semivuoto appartamento

Maura: non hai detto il mio appartamento o casa mia!

Jane: dottoressa il tuo QI cosa ti fa capire a riguardo?

Maura: che non è più casa tua?

Jane: questa ora lo è e presto una tua stanza degli ospiti diverrà il mio piccolo e disordinato spazio!

Maura: Oddio! Oddio!

Jane: perchè due oddio?

Maura: l'email che aspettavo da mia madre!

Jane: oddio che c'è?

Maura: è tra due mesi e mezzo! Si era sbagliata, chiede se è possibile comunque andare se non è troppo lontana come data!

Jane: è decisamente molto lontana, ma non c'è molta scelta e poi ci organizziamo meglio con le ferie

Maura: potremmo perfino prendere 10 o 15 giorni

Jane: non esagerare, una settimana è più che sufficiente! Poi vado in astinenza da lavoro!

Maura: ma andiamo in Italia!

Jane: una settimana non un giorno di più!

Frankie: siete pronte? Perderete il volo!

Maura: arriviamo un'ultima valigia

Jane: Maura ma non stiamo via una vita

Maura: solo l'indispensabile e poi questa è la tua valigia a mano

Jane: certo! ho detto a Korsak di tenerti d'occhio, e fammi sapere ogni novità sul caso! Odio lasciare un caso a metà!

Frankie: tranquilla, io e Korsak ce la caveremo benissimo, persino senza di te, anche se sentiremo la tua assenza, pensate a divertirvi per i prossimi 10 giorni!

Angela: chiamate quando atterrate e fatemi sapere come andranno le cose

Jane: certo mamma e pensa a Jo, dalle da mangiare, Tommy ha promesso che penserà a portarla fuori

Angela: tranquilla!

Frankie: forza andiamo all' aeroporto!

Salimmo in macchina ed ero emozionata, vedere l'Italia con Jane mi esaltava, poi mi sentivo ovviamente nervosa, era quasi un anno che stavamo insieme, ma dirlo ai miei dopo tutta questa attesa era stressante!

Il volo in prima classe fu confortevole, anche perché non trovammo turbolenze, Jane guardò qualche film, io mi lessi un libro e dovetti bocciare la sua idea di farlo nel bagno! Non era igenico per niente e le Hostess se ne sarebbero accorte!

Jane: dai lasciati convincere, vai prima tu io aspetto trenta secondi e ti seguo!

Maura: finiscila! È uno dei luoghi più sporchi che esita e le hostess ci vedranno uscire!

Jane: le hostess se ne fregano e poi non devi fare niente tu! Penso a tutto io!- usò un tono molto malizioso-

Maura: ehmm no! Non posso proprio! Un po' come tu ed il tavolo dell'obitorio!

Jane: diavolo! e se lo facessi su quello stramaledetto tavolo?

Maura: allora al prossimo viaggio in aereo lo farei in quell'anti igenico bagno!

Jane: no ho chance vero?

Maura: non su questo aereo! E non prima del mio tavolo all'obitorio!

Arrivammo in Italia atterrando all'aeroporto di Pisa. Una macchina con autista ci aspettava, mia madre aveva deciso che era meglio della macchina a noleggio! Jane non ne fu molto contenta, ma appena arrivati a Firenze si rese conto che avrebbe avuto problemi a districarsi in un traffico come quello!

Jane chiamò sua madre e l'avvertì che eravamo atterrate, io avvertii mia madre che ci dette appuntamento per la sera a cena.

* * *

_ok forse anche questo è un passaggio a nuove cose, spero comunque che vi piaccia! grazie a chi mi ha scritto, e a chi continua a seguire la storia grazie!_


	18. Chapter 18

_questo capitolo mi è costato fatica, come il prossimo! ero partita che sembrava scriversi da solo, poi non mi convinceva, spero non sia troppo pesante e mi scuso se è troppo lungo, il più lungo fino ad ora! dovrei farli più brevi!_

_spero che vi piaccia, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate ne sarei lieta_

* * *

Jane: wow questo hotel è favoloso e guarda questa stanza oddio il bagno, guarda che vasca, ci stiamo dentro tutte e due comodamente

Maura: sono felice che ti piaccia!

Jane: dovremmo prenderla anche per casa una vasca così!

Maura: perché no! E guarda che vista

Jane: bellissima, allora quali sono i piani per stasera e per domani?

Maura: stasera cena con i miei e domani andiamo a Pisa abbiamo una visita alla torre pendente prenotata, mentre per sera c'è la mostra di mia madre!

Jane: ci riposiamo un'oretta per riequilibrarci con l'orario italiano e poi facciamo un giro? Che ne dici!

Maura: sistemo i vestiti per stasera e ti raggiungo.

Mi stesi vicino a lei, appoggia il viso sul suo petto, in silenzio ascoltavo il suo cuore che batteva regolare e rilassato, dopo pochi minuti, senza neanche rendermene conto mi addormentai cullata dal suo respiro. Feci un breve sonnellino, quando mi risvegliai vidi che Jane dormiva profondamente, sentivo dentro una voglia irrefrenabile, cominciai a sbottonarle il jeans che indossava, come un ladro, furtiva e silenziosa, poi delicatamente infilai la mano sotto le sue mutande, fece un piccolo movimento ed un mugugno, cominciai a toccare tra le sue gambe e sentii chiaramente il battito accelerare il respiro farsi più pesante, continuai il mio movimento e la sua umidità aumentava

Jane: mhmmm oddio che stai facendo!

Maura: mi annoiavo!

Jane: ohoo Signore!

Jane aprì leggermente le gambe permettendomi di raggiungere meglio il suo piacere, comincia a baciarle il collo, lei gemeva, si abbasso velocemente i pantaloni io non tolsi la mano e quando fu libera la penetrai

Jane: oddio amore ti voglio!

Maura: cosa vuoi che ti faccia- le bisbigliai nell'orecchio e lo succhiai

Jane: ti voglio tra le mie gambe!

Maura: cosa vuoi!

Jane: la tua bocca la tua lingua, fammi godere!

Maura: hai tuoi ordini!

Scesi e feci ciò che mi chiedeva, ciò che volevo, la assaporai fin nel suo profondo fino alla fine del suo piacere.

Poi la baciai facendole assaggiare le mie labbra che sapevano di lei. La stringevo a me e lei era appoggiata la mio petto, accoccolata si riprendeva dopo il mio riseveglio

Jane: che bel risveglio!

Maura: Confidavo sul fatto che ti sarebbe piaciuto!

Jane: ma ora è il mio momento di dimostrare quanto sia felice di essere qui!

Sfilò i miei pantaloni insieme alle mie mutande, la sua passione mi eccitò, mi succhiò i seni, poi mi aprì le gambe con le sue lunghe mani e sprofondò tra le mie cosce, in alcune occasioni il suo temperamento irruento era l'unica cosa che volevo.

Jane mi dava un immenso piacere ed io potevo sole tenerle la testa, le toccavo i capelli morbidi, la spingevo dentro di me, mi sentivo incontrollabile!

Le sue lunghe dita si muovevano ad un ritmo sempre più forte, la sua lingua mi faceva godere, mi fece raggiungere l'orgasmo in poco tempo, poi mi baciò, avevo ancora il suo sapore nella mia bocca così si mescolò con il mio che era sulle sue labbra, ed il nostro sapore insieme era appagante, ci baciammo lungamente.

Finalmente trovammo il coraggio di uscire dall' hotel e facemmo una piccola passeggia, arrivammo sul "ponte vecchio" il panorama era bellissimo, ci facemmo fare un disegno da un vignettista, che sapeva veramente fare il suo mestiere perché ci inquadrò perfettamente nel ritratto: fece una Jane sorridente con le sue fossette che stava dietro di me e con le sue lunghe dita mi teneva il seno, io con una collana di perle ricambiavo il sorriso appoggiando le mie mani più piccole sopra le sue! Appena la vedemmo ci facemmo una grandissima risata, decidemmo lì che lo avremmo incorniciato e messo in camera nostra.

Ci fermammo alle vetrine orafe, la qualità di certe lavorazione mi colpivano sempre le capacità artistiche dell'uomo, cominciai a gooogloparlare, Jane sembrava persino ascoltare, poi rimasi in silenzio di fronte ad una vetrina: mi colpì un anello in particolare, era strepitoso, era elegante e fine, in oro bianco e diamanti, con piccoli intarsi delicati anche Jane lo trovò raffinato, rimasi ad osservarlo per un po', poi si fece tardi e dovevamo prepararci per la cena, così rientrammo.

Avevo portato a Jane alcuni vestiti che sapevo le sarebbero tornati utili, lei aveva accettato che scegliessi per lei in base all'occasione.

Jane: allora per stasera cosa mi consigli? Quello nero?

Maura. Si il tubino nero va bene, anche se vorrei vederti con il vestito giallo, a mia madre piacerà!

Jane: ok allora vada per il giallo per far colpo su tua madre, tu invece cosa indosserai?

Maura: quello verde scuro che indossavo quando ti ho chiesto di vivere insieme!

Jane: oddio no!

Maura: perché?

Jane: perché devo rimanere calma e quel vestito mi eccita!

Maura: almeno se mia madre o mio padre si comporteranno male puoi spostare l'attenzione su di me!

Jane: già, come mi devo comportare con tuo padre che tipo è?

Maura: non so che dirti è un uomo curioso ma simpatico, sono certa che ti farà un sacco di complimenti.

Jane: come pensi che la prenderà lui?

Maura: di solito lui è dalla mia parte, ma non lo conosco così bene!

Jane: capisco! Tranquilla mi comporterò bene, aiutami solo se ci saranno troppe forchette!

Maura: ricordati solo di partire sempre da quella esterna, oppure guarda me!

Jane: vestita così ti guarderò sicuro!

Scendemmo nella hall e ci recammo al bar in attesa dell'arrivo dei miei, prendemmo un aperitivo consigliato dal barman era uno tipico italiano ci disse, molto forte però!

Constance: _darling_

Maura: oh madre, padre quanto tempo

Signor Isles: tesoro ciao! Sei bellissima

Ci scambiammo un bacio poi presentai a mio padre Jane

Jane: è un piacere Signor Isles

Sig. Isles: è un piacere mio conoscerti ho sentito parlare molto di te, anche da mia moglie, ma non mi aveva detto che eri così affascinante!

Jane: oh grazie

Constance: Oh caro! Jane hai un abito adorabile, dammi un bacio come stai?

Jane: molto bene tu?

Constance: oh indaffarata verrete domani alla mostra? Siete Già in lista

Maura: oh certo madre

Jane: se siamo in lista verremo sicuramente

Constance: certo che lo siete!

Sig Isles: allora andiamo a cena? Ho una gran fame!

Questa volta Jane sapeva cosa fare, mio padre sistemò la sedia a mia madre, il cameriere a me, mentre Jane attese sorridendomi, poi mio padre sistemò la sedia anche a Jane. Seduti tutti al tavolo decidemmo di ordinare subito. Passammo una buona cena, non vedevo mio padre da molto così parlammo un po' del mio lavoro e fu molto affascinato da quello di Jane

Sig Isles: quindi tu fai indagini, studi le prove, ma inseguimenti? Cose pericolose?

Jane: ne capitano purtroppo, quando ero un'agente ho fatto molti inseguimenti, poi da detective, le cose sono un po' migliorate, ma mi tengo in forma non si sa mai!

Sig Isles: si vede hai un fisico invidiabile, posso chiederti la cosa più divertente e la cosa più brutta che ti è capitata?

Jane: oh beh divertente? Inseguire un sospetto dopo che il mio collega, più avanti negli anni e più lento se l'era fatto scappare dopo avergli tirato giù pantaloni e mutande, l'ho placcato che era nudo!

Constance: Ahaaha! Oddio!

Sig Isles: assurdo! E la peggiore se non sono indiscreto?!

Jane mi guardò, sapevamo entrambe quale sarebbe stata la risposta, io le sorrisi per darle il mio sostegno

Jane: beh essere l'obbiettivo di un serial killer... più volte! È decisamente stressante!

Sig Isles: oh mio Dio, veramente? È folle! Come è andata a finire?

Maura: padre!

Constance: tesoro forse Jane non ne vuole parlare!

Jane: oh beh non vorrei fare una brutta impressione!

Sig Isles: non potresti cara!  
Jane: l'ho ucciso! Ma...

Maura: per legittima difesa!- mi sbrigai a dire-

Sig Isles: scusate sono stato decisamente indiscreto, sono un uomo molto curioso e certe volte esagero

Jane: nessun problema -ma il suo viso non diceva quello, ero mortificata per mio padre-

Constance: sei troppo buona, mio marito non capisce quando esagera.

Sig Isles: lo capisco tardi e me ne scuso

Jane: oh no va bene poi la cosa più brutta è mettere a rischio la vita di chi ami!

Maura: ordiniamo il dessert?

Constance: certo a patto che ci dici qual'era quella cosa che non volevi dirci per telefono!

Maura: oh beh si credo che sia giusto.

Sig Isles: io e tua madre abbiamo scommesso a riguardo!

Jane: ora sono io curiosa, e vorrei sapere quali sono le ipotesi

Sig Isles: giusto me lo merito, bene io dico che è per quella volta che è stata arrestata!

Maura: padre!

Constance: leggiamo anche noi i giornali e mi tengo informata sulla cronaca di Boston, ed immagino che Jane ti abbia aiutato!

Jane: rimarrebbe sorpresa del fatto che molto del merito va a Maura, che dal carcere è riuscita a darci la giusta direzione, e la seconda ipotesi?

Sig Isles: beh mia moglie sostiene che Maura abbia trovato la sua madre naturale!

Rimanemmo un attimo in silenzio io e Jane, il cuore batteva forte e non sapevo come fare

Jane: e come mai questa ipotesi?

Constance: dopo aver trovato il padre biologico è naturale cercare anche la madre e Maura è curiosa, come il padre che l'ha cresciuta.

Jane: è vero è una donna molto curiosa ed informata, meglio di Wikipedia e Google!

Constance: divertente, Maura tu non devi dire nulla?

Maura: che in verità avete perso entrambi perché nessuna delle due cose è il motivo che ci ha spinte fino qui! Per quanto entrambe siano vere!

Sig Isles: quindi l'hai conosciuta?

Maura: si!

Constance: ce ne vuoi parlare?

Maura: è una dottoressa che ha girato il mondo per lavoro e per missioni umanitarie, ha una figlia e mi credeva morta

Jane: scoprire che Maura era in realtà viva è stato decisamente scioccante!

Constance: ti piace?- il suo tono era un po' angosciato-

Maura: è una donna gradevole, ma non è mia madre.

Rimanemmo un po' in silenzio con i dessert da mangiare, mentre mia madre cercava di contenere le sue emozioni ed anche io a dire il vero, il clima era un po' strano adesso.

Sig Isles: va bene, ora sappiamo Jane è veramente brava nel suo lavoro e ti ha tolto da un'accusa ingiusta, che hai trovato tua madre biologica e che hai una sorellastra, ma cosa volevi dirci?

Maura: avrei preferito dirlo in un clima meno difficile, ma comunque, la situazione è questa, senza giri di parole ulteriori io e Jane siamo venute a dirvi che stiamo insieme!

Ci fissarono per un attimo

Sig Isles: cioè siete una coppia?

Jane: si

Constance: tu e Jane?

Maura: si madre e ad essere sincere è da qualche mese che viviamo insieme, avrei voluto dirvelo prima, ma per telefono non era giusto così...

Constance: oh tesoro non è un problema se stai con una donna! Vedo tante di quelle cose nel mio lavoro che credimi se esci con una donna non è un problema per noi, giusto caro?

Sig Isles: assolutamente Maura, Jane è una splendida ragazza, non vedo problemi nel frequentarla

Jane: siamo lieti di sentirvelo dire, giusto Maura?

Maura: a dire il vero non so se è chiaro un concetto, io non frequento Jane, noi siamo innamorate, viviamo insieme è una relazione molto seria!

Constance: avete insomma dei progetti a lunga scadenza

Jane: ne stiamo parlando certo, ci amiamo quindi si facciamo progetti come chiunque

Constance: ora però ci sono delle cose di cui vorrei parlare da sola con te darling quando è possibile?

Maura: qualsiasi cosa sia lo puoi fare davanti a Jane

Constance: lo immagino, ma vorrei parlare con mia figlia se fosse possibile.

Jane: certo, andrò a fare una passeggiata

Maura: non devi Jane

Jane: tesoro, se vuoi che resti lo farò, ma forse i tuoi genitori si sentiranno più liberi di parlarti senza di me, non sarò lontana.

Mi diede un bacio sulla guancia salutò mio padre, sapendo che difficilmente lo avrebbe rivisto prima della mostra della sera successiva.

Vidi Jane allontanarsi, lanciandomi un'ultimo sorriso che mi confortò, ero molto agitata non parlavo con i miei genitori da molto tempo sapevo che non sarebbe stato gradevole

Maura: allora qual'è il problema?

Constance: Jane è una donna magnifica, è per te una grande amica come poche al mondo

Maura: è molto di più

Sig Isles: e questo è bello, se lei ti rende felice a noi fa piacere, ma c'è una preoccupazione

Maura: e quale sarebbe?

Constance: certe differenze che con il tempo siamo certi si faranno sentire e alle quali forse tu non hai dato il giusto peso

Maura: e quali sarebbero di grazia?

Constance: tu vieni da una famiglia facoltosa ed hai un lavoro che ti permette..

Maura: è un problema di soldi o di classe sociale?

Sig Isles: entrambe

Maura: è assurdo!

Constance: come amica era perfetta, protettiva affidabile, pronta a tutto per te, ma come compagna di vita troppe cose vi dividono

Sig Isles: avete progetti: matrimonio? Figli?

Maura: niente di definito, ma probabilmente, continuo a non vedere il problema

Sig Isles: è questo il nostro pensiero tesoro, la legherai a te o meglio lei si legherà, se le cose non funzionassero le dovresti alimenti, parte dei tuoi soldi

Maura: parte dei beni di famiglia

Constance: è una possibilità!

Maura: siete ridicoli, Jane non è così, non vorrebbe niente che non le appartenga, non mi chiederebbe mai soldi, voi non capite, non ci vedete insieme, noi...

Sig Isles: chi ha pagato il viaggio fino a qui? Dove abitate?

Maura: dividiamo tutte le spese, ma io non vi devo spiegazioni, madre tu hai conosciuto Jane non è un'arrivista

Constance: ma è un detective, cosa ti può offrire?

Maura: amore, rispetto, dedizione, complicità, passione, presenza continua sempre e nonostante tutto

Constance: è molto bello ma...

Maura: non è molto bello, è tutto quello che serve, tutto quello di cui ho sempre avuto bisogno, da quando ho lei nella mia vita io sono felice, lei è la famiglia che ho scelto di avere, è la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata con chi dovrei stare? Con Garret come facevo al college che è stato arrestato per aver ucciso suo fratello? Jane ha dei solidi e sani principi, mi ama e rispetta, tanto da essersi allontanata da questo tavolo per rispetto vostro che non ne mostrate a lei in questo momento ne a me!

Sig Isles: Tesoro fa anche un lavoro pericoloso , se la vede con i serial killer, noi lo diciamo per il tuo bene!

Maura: Jane è il mio bene, se non fosse per lei io non...vi dovreste vergognare!

Mi alzai dal tavolo e me ne andai subito in camera, Jane non c'era, mi buttai sul letto e piansi! Non potevo credere che avessero questo tipo di problema, che non approvassero il suo conto in banca o la famiglia di origine. Dov'era la mia Jane avevo bisogno delle sue braccia adesso

Poco meno di mezz'ora dopo rientrò Jane. Mi trovò stesa sul letto

Jane: Tesoro cos'è successo? Non dovevo andarmene

Maura: oh Jane! Perché non eri qui!

Jane: scusa ho fatto una passeggiata, non credevo che andasse così male, non sembravano avere problemi con insomma il tipo di relazione.

Maura: non ne hanno infatti!

Jane: e che probl...oh io sono il problema? Vero?

Maura: no sono loro il problema!

Jane: che ti hanno detto?

Maura: assurdità!

Jane: ti prego, dimmi cosa hanno detto, è per il lavoro? Troppo rischioso?

Maura: no... anche!

Jane: capisco hanno fatto il pacchetto completo soldi, classe sociale, lavoro o hanno lasciato qualcosa fuori!

Maura: pacchetto completo

Jane si alzò, fece qualche passo verso la finestra

Jane: forse hanno ragione!

Maura: ma che cazzo dici

Jane si voltò a guardarmi sorpresa del mio tono e del mio linguaggio, non ero mai volgare, ma non potevo dire altro in quel momento, poi si voltò di nuovo

Jane: tu adesso hai più soldi di quanti io ne possa fare in tutta una vita

Maura: perché è un problema?

Jane: perché ti meriti il meglio

Maura: tu sei il meglio per me!

Jane: adesso dici così, ma quando non potrò farti i regali che meriti o dividere le spese con te?

Maura: io non voglio regali costosi e stare insieme non può essere monetizzato.

Jane: sono andata sul "ponte vecchio", volevo prenderti un regalo, sono entrata in quel negozio di artigianato orafo dove avevi visto quell'anello! Non l'ho potuto comprare, non ho soldi sufficienti, non me lo posso permettere

Maura: oh Jane ma a me non importa, non ho bisogno che tu compri quell'anello se voglio me lo prendo!

Jane: non capisci? È questo il problema, dovresti avere qualcuno che ti tratti da principessa come ti meriti io non sono neanche una cortigiana, sono la plebe fuori dal castello.

mi alzai, la obbligai a girarsi e a guardarmi, ero furente, non accettavo questi discorsi!

Maura: sei tu che non capisci, credevo che tu mi conoscessi, ho molti soldi, se una cosa mi piace, se voglio la compro, ma solo tu sei in grado di darmi qualcosa che non si può comprare e che ho cerato da tutta la vita, il tuo amore per me! Quel calore, quella sicurezza che trovo solo tra le tue braccia, il non sentirmi più sola! Ed il sesso che non è mai stato così bello!

Jane: Maura!

Maura: sono queste le cose che mi fanno sentire una principessa, tu sei tutto per me, tutti i soldi che ho non mi hanno mai dato felicità, non hanno mai riempito il vuoto che avevo dentro, solo tu lo hai fatto! Se questo loro non lo capiscono che se ne vadano al diavolo! Ma tu devi capirlo, credevo lo capissi!

Jane: io...certo...ma non hai dubbi?!

Maura: non ho mai avuto dubbi Jane perché dici così? Tu ne hai?

Jane: no, ma i tuoi si preoccupano per te!

Maura: Mi hanno lasciata crescere praticamente da sola! Si preoccupano dei loro soldi

Jane: allora insieme gli faremo capire che non voglio qualcosa che non è mio! Se escludiamo te!

Maura: non capiranno mai, non sei tu il problema sono loro!

Jane: e i vostri stramaledetti soldi! odio queste cose!

Maura: mi dispiace, ma non permettere più che questo sia un problema tra noi mai più!

Jane: mai più, hai tuoi ordini!

Mi sorrise e già era tutto passato si avvicinò a me

Jane: Ora vieni qui principessa, basta discutere, questa donna della plebe ha in mente un paio di cose per riempire il tuo vuoto e pare che lo sappia fare bene!

Mi strinse forte, ed io risi, mi aveva spaventato, per qualche attimo avevo temuto che avesse dei dubbi, che certi discorsi l'avessero messa troppo in difficoltà!

Jane: spogliati Rose* che ti faccio vedere come si divertono in terza classe!

Maura: oh ho visto il film, ho capito il riferimento... carino, mi piace!- _sorridemmo_-

Jane: dimmi che sotto sei nuda come l'ultima volta!

Maura: lo sono!

Jane: oddio, allora aspetta!

Fece un passo indietro e si sfilò il vestito rimanendo con la sua biancheria intima molto sexy, già mi stavo eccitando, mi prese la mano, si sedette sul letto io in piedi difronte a lei.

Mi alzò leggermente il vestito aderente facendolo salire lungo le cosce, poi cominciò ad accarezzarmi le gambe, già gemevo al contatto con le sue dita, sapendo la strada che avrebbero fatto. Mi accarezzò le cosce mi guardava e sorrideva.

Jane: voglio vedere il tuo viso mentre godi amore

Maura: oh Jane!

Con il piede mi fece divaricare le gambe, poi cominciò a toccarmi l'interno coscia, il vestito salì ancora un po', come la mia eccitazione, poi mi toccò nell'intimo

Jane: Oh tesoro sei così bagnata, sei una meraviglia!

Misi le mani sui miei fianchi ed alzai ancora di più il vestito fino a scoprire il pube

Jane: che spettacolo!

Jane mi alzò la gamba e cominciò a leccarmi e a penetrarmi, il mio piacere aumentava al ritmo dei suoi movimenti, riuscii a sfilarmi il vestito dall'alto, Jane con la mano libera mi tocco il seno, mi stuzzicò i capezzoli.

Maura: oh amore sto già venendo, vengo amore!

Jane: vieni amore fammi assaporare il tuo piacere facciamo sentire a tutti quanto ci amiamo

Come ordinato venni rumorosamente appoggiandomi a lei, perché il piacere fu così forte che le gambe non mi tenevano, poi mi sedetti a cavallo delle sue gambe e ci baciammo, cominciai a baciarle il collo mentre le sganciavo il reggiseno, la feci stendere sul letto,le baciai i capezzoli, glieli succhiai facendola godere, ora era il suo turno di farsi sentire e gustare, le sfilai il tanga che indossava, poi la feci mia assaporandola e penetrandola con tutte le attenzioni che meritava.

Stavamo lì abbracciate strette nel letto a coccolarci, Jane mi accarezzava ed io le sentivo battere forte il cuore

Jane: voglio fare l'amore con te in quella vasca fantastica!

Maura: adesso?

Jane: si adesso e domani, ogni volta che si può, ti voglio, voglio che queste ferie italiane siano memorabili!

Maura: con la schiuma o senza?

Jane: mhmm bel dilemma, la schiuma è bella, ma senza ti posso vedere sempre tutta!

Maura: ed accendere l'idromassaggio, vada per niente schiuma questa volta, forse ci sono dei sali profumati

Jane: perfetto, aspetta qui!

Maura: perché!

Jane: aspetta!

Si alzò, la sentii aprire l'acqua ed armeggiare con dei barattoli, poi tornò da me, mi prese tra le braccia.

Jane: pare che debba imparare a fare il principe giusto? Quindi come se fossi quello delle favole, ti prendo in braccio e non potendoti portare in un castello ti porto in un luogo per renderti felice!

Maura: ogni luogo con te è felice!

Jane: ti amo Maura tanto che il cuore mi fa male!

Maura: ti amo anche io da morire

La baciai, mi portò nel bagno dove aveva spento tutte le luci, aveva acceso solo una luce che faceva un effetto di bagliore incredibile che era dentro la vasca, riempita con acqua calda e sali profumati, entrò con me in braccio, non so dove trovava tutta quella forza, poi mi immerse delicatamente scendendo con me nell'acqua.

Accese l'idromassaggio il resto fu passione e poesia, una di fronte all'altra strette con i seni che si sfregavano, con le gambe intrecciate, il nostro intimi a contatto, le nostre umidità insieme all'acqua rendevano il nostro movimento più forte e stimolante, avemmo un orgasmo una nelle braccia dell'altra, la vidi venire buttando leggermente indietro la testa, con una mia mano persa nei suoi riccioli bagnati

Maura: sei bellissima quando godi amore!

Jane: è perché sei tu che mi fai godere

ci lavammo i capelli e ce li asciugammo a vicenda, poi Jane accettò di provare un po' delle mie creme, lo fece solo perché volle che la massaggiassi con una per il corpo, credevo che fosse una scusa per il sesso, invece credo fosse esausta, si addormentò mentre la massaggiavo, poi mi stesi accanto a lei e spensi la luce per dormire.

* * *

* riferimento al film Titanic!


	19. Chapter 19

_ecco un nuovo, spero emozionante capitolo! mi auguro che vi piaccia_

* * *

Mi svegliai con il rumore della porta che si chiudeva e la luce che filtrava fioca dalla finestra del terrazzo. Mi voltai e vidi Jane che tentava di muoversi silenziosamente per la camera.

Maura: dove sei stata?

Jane: buon giorno tesoro, scusa se ti ho svegliata

Maura: perché sei già in piedi?

Jane: ho noleggiato una macchina con il navigatore e l'ho già programmato, non senza difficoltà, per andare a Pisa. Ho preso un'auto italiana e hanno i porta bicchieri sai? Non molti ma ci sono!

Maura: cosa vorresti dire?

Jane: Che cercherò un bicchiere enorme lo riempirò di caffè e me lo porterò con me perché ne ho bisogno! Voglio il mio caffè istantaneo e al prossimo viaggio me lo porto dietro!

Maura: guarda com'è semplice

Presi il telefono della camera e ordinai la colazione, tre caffè americani, due da portare via, un tè, uova, pancake, sciroppo e acqua naturale in bottiglia, così la potevamo portare in macchina!

Jane: Sei un genio, ma dici che il caffè sarà buono?

Maura: presto lo sapremo.

Andai in bagno e cominciai a prepararmi per la giornata, arrivò la colazione dopo 15 minuti, io non ero ancora vestita.

Jane: dai amore mangiamo che poi facciamo tardi!

Maura: eccomi, allora il caffè com'è?

Jane: immenso, forte lo adoro, sto già molto meglio!

Jane brontolò per altri 15 minuti dopo la colazione perché voleva partire, aveva fatto un programma del quale in realtà non avevo capito molto. Mia madre provò a chiamarmi un paio di volte, ma non le risposi, volevo non pensarci, avevo deciso di passare una bella giornata, Jane non mi chiese niente.

Prendemmo la macchina, una piccola utilitaria blu e partimmo, Jane era molto tranquilla, anche divertita in mezzo a strade piccole e molto trafficate, il navigatore ci dava le indicazioni precise, finimmo su una autostrada che ci portò praticamente in centro a Pisa in poco più di un'ora.

Il sole era caldo e la giornata mite, un autunno perfetto. Pisa era poco affollata piccola rispetto alle nostre abitudini, parcheggiammo molto vicine al Duomo, dove c'era anche la torre, la "piazza dei miracoli" era bellissima, una distesa di verde con un'architettura raffinata di marmi bianchi che al sole risplendevano ancor di più.

Ogni angolo era storia da leggere, la piccola guida che Jane mi procurò fu un pensiero dolcissimo e per lei una maledizione, leggevo tutto passo passo, facemmo la prova delle unghiate del diavolo dietro alla cattedrale.

Jane: è assurdo, come può non tornare?

Maura: senza dubbio saltiamo delle impronte. Anche se la leggenda è chiara, a nessuno e mai tornato il conto due volte! Il diavolo una notte tentò di impedire che la basilica venisse terminata, arrampicandosi su questa parete per distruggerla, ma Dio glielo impedì! Ma rimasero le impronte. È affascinante non trovi?

Jane: decisamente e anche bellissimo!

Maura: qui ogni angolo è storia che dici proseguiamo?

Jane: certo!

Girammo a piedi per la città, tra i vicoli e le mura, gli archi e le piccole piazze nascoste, le chiese piene di affreschi e dipinti, i palazzi storici, le università famose, la storia del Conte Ugolino

Jane: no aspetta lui avrebbe fatto cosa?

Maura: la storia dice che ha mangiato i figli per fame dopo che li rinchiusero tutti in quella torre!

Jane: blee! Ma dai è schifosa sta cosa

Maura: Dante nella divina commedia gli ha dato un posto importante nell'inferno!

Jane: e mi sembra giusto, ben gli sta!

Sembrava di essere entrati in una macchina del tempo, i musei etruschi, i lungarni, il giro sul battello lungo il fiume!

Facemmo molte foto e comprammo piccoli souvenir.

Stavamo guardando la "chiesa della spina" quando Jane diventò nervosa, guardava spesso l'ora.

Maura: che succede Jane?

Jane: è meglio andare, mangiamo qualcosa e poi si va sulla torre giusto?!

Maura: oh si ok, comunque facciamo in tempo non è distante attraversiamo il ponte e poi sempre dritto

Jane: sicura?

Maura: in fondo alla guida ho una cartina ricordi?!

Jane: allora andiamo!

Prendemmo dei panini e una coperta che Jane aveva messo in macchina, ci sdraiammo nel verde della piazza del duomo, vicino alle mura rossastre, un po' appartate, ci sdraiammo guardando il cielo limpido abbracciate. Le voci in lontananza degli altri turisti, ragazzini che si baciavano sdraiati sul prato, studenti e poi noi come chiusi in una bolla.

Mentre eravamo in attesa di salire ricomincia a leggere tutta la storia della piazza del Duomo di come era sprofondata perdendo numerosi scalini, e di come fossero riusciti ad addirizzare la torre anche se di poco, scongiurando la caduta. Ovviamente avevo già letto molto prima di partire, ma vedere tutto con i miei occhi era emozionante, Jane invece cominciò a lamentarsi.

Jane: ti prego basta! Goditi la visione con i tuoi bellissimi occhi e smetti dieci minuti di leggere

Maura: ok va bene! Poi salire sulla torre pendente richiede una certa attenzione.

Ci fecero passare a piccoli gruppi, era per la sicurezza, Jane fece le dovute battute scaramantiche in proposito facendomi divertire, la salita fu faticosa e Jane era diventata seriosa, sembrava preoccupata, la guida ci dette molte spiegazioni sulla costruzione campanaria, sulle splendide arcate, sui marmi toscani, io facevo alcune domande mentre Jane cercava di tenermi zitta, ad un certo punto mi prese la mano e mi portò vicino alla balausta

Maura: che succede?

Jane: guarda! Guarda che panorama, si vede tutta la città

Maura: è meraviglioso, e che tetti rossi, che costruzioni antiche e particolari, le case sono state costruite prima della fondazione delle nostre città americane.

Jane: questa spettacolare vista merita di essere ricordata facciamoci fare una foto insieme.

Un uomo che era salito con noi ci fece un paio di foto, poi Jane mi prese la mano e cercò un punto più appartato

Maura: che ti prende?

Jane: voglio stare un po' sola con te! Vieni!

Scendemmo di un livello, dove al momento non c'era nessuno, mi misi a guardare nuovamente lo spettacolo che la vista della città dall'alto ci donava, si vedeva perfino il mare dal punto in cui eravamo adesso, Jane mi abbracciò appoggiando il mento sulla mia spalla, poi approfittando della solitudine mi dette qualche bacio

Jane: ti amo, oggi non te lo avevo ancora detto!

Maura: anche io ti amo, si oggi è la prima volta!

Jane: sei bellissima quando sei così curiosa ed entusiasta

Maura: allora perché volevi che smettessi?

Jane: perché sono nervosa, vorrei dirti una cosa e volevo trovare il modo di rimanere un po' sole quassù!

Mi girai verso di lei, aveva di nuovo quello sguardo serio che avevo visto mentre salivamo le ripide scale.

Maura: che succede, mi stai preoccupando

Si mise una mano nella tasca del giacchetto e tirò fuori una scatolina, rimasi senza parole, senza fiato, la mente galleggiava, il cuore pompava troppo sangue ed il cervello faticava a trovare un equilibrio, mi tenni alla balaustra in ferro e marmo, mi guardava dritta con quei suoi occhi scuri ed intensi

Jane: ho fatto una pazzia ma tu ne vali decisamente la pena!

Maura: co..co..cosa hai fatto?

Jane: non voglio dire che dobbiamo affrettare i tempi, ma solo che voglio che siano chiare le mie intenzioni.

La scatola si aprì alla pressione che Jane fece con le dita, si scoprì l'anello che avevo visto sul "ponte vecchio" a Firenze

Jane: quando lo hai guardato ho capito che ti era piaciuto in modo incredibile ed il maestro orafo che lo ha fatto mi ha garantito e certificato che è un pezzo fatto a mano quindi unico esattamente come te!

Il cuore mi batteva ad una velocità che sembrava volesse uscire dal petto, facevo quasi fatica a seguire il suo discorso e mi mancava il fiato, strinsi più forte la balaustra.

Jane: ci ho pensato tutta la notte, questa mattina mi sono alzata presto e ho fatto l'unica cosa che il mio cuore mi gridava da ore, così l'ho comprato. E adesso con il cuore in gola ti chiedo Maura Isles mi vuoi sposare?

Sono certa che cominciai a piangere perché la vista si era un po' appannata e sentivo il freddo delle lacrime che mi rigavano il viso, presi un enorme respiro sperando di riuscire a far uscire la voce, la mente stava elaborando troppe parole ma nessuna riusciva a trovare la strada della mia bocca. Jane rimase in silenzio, mi sorrideva pazientemente aspettò che riuscissi a dire qualcosa

Maura: ti amo!

Jane: ti amo anche io! Ma vorrei sap...

Maura: SI, si si decisamente definitivamente indubbiamente SI SI SI

Jane: o..ok! Cominciavo a preoccuparmi

Finalmente riuscii a staccarmi dalla balaustra e le saltai al collo, la baciai la abbracciai, continuavo a piangere, anche Jane aveva le sue lacrime, poi prese l'anello e me lo mise al dito della mano.

Jane: non voglio metterci fretta, facciamo i nostri passi ma voglio che tu sappia che voglio passare la mia vita con te e che sono ponta a sposarti su qualsiasi vulcano tu voglia e sono disposta a qualsiasi menù tu scelga purché possa avere un piccolo stand di birra e noccioline

Mi misi a ridere asciugai le mie lacrime guardai l'anello che brillava in un modo speciale

Maura: ok, ma niente maglia dei Red Sox!

Jane: lo immaginavo, ci avevo già rinunciato!

Ci facemmo una risata

Ero ancora incredula, sentivo le guance che mi facevano male, perché avevo un sorriso stampato sulla faccia da quando avevo visto la scatola tra le sue mani.

Maura: c'è solo un particolare, tu non hai un anello

Jane: a dire il vero si!

Tirò fuori da un'altra tasca una scatolina simile alla prima

Jane: ne ho preso uno anche per me, più semplice!

Aprì la scatola e c'era una fedina in oro bianco, con un intarsio molto simile al mio, ma senza i diamanti

Jane: me lo ha fatto davanti agli occhi con i suoi strumenti, gli intarsi sono come quelli sul tuo, una cosa che non ti ho ancora detto è che ho fatto fare un'incisione sia nel mio che nel tuo, la stessa.

Mi guardai la mano, non volevo toglierlo dal dito, ma la curiosità era più forte

Jane : _amami perché senza te niente sono niente posso _

Maura: oh Jane è perfetta, è un aforisma di Paul Verlaine!

Jane: si! ed è quello che provo e che penso! Anche se per un attimo avevo scelto una frase di Hesse.

Maura: e quale!

Jane: _L'amore non vuole avere vuole soltanto amare_

Maura: oh no, non sarebbe uscita dal tuo cuore ma dalla tua mente,noi siamo quell'aforisma che hai scelto Amore mio- mi sorrise e annuì-

Jane: allora che fai me lo metti tu o faccio da sola?

Maura: no te lo metto io, anche se ho le mani che mi tremano moltissimo

Jane: anche le mie, proviamo a tenerci per mano magari ci calmiamo.

Le misi l'anello ed era vero tremavamo entrambe, la baciai, sentivo sulle labbra il sapore delle nostre lacrime ed una brezza calda le muoveva i capelli e i suoi occhi scuri brillavano. Rimanemmo abbracciate a guardare il cielo rosso con il sole che affogava nel mare per alcuni minuti.

Mi guardavo la mano e guardavo la sua che era tra le mie, erano bellissime e non per gli anelli, ma per quello che rappresentavano

Jane: che guardi?- sorrise-

Maura: le nostre mani sono bellissime, e non per gli anelli

Jane: come non per gli anelli! Con quello che costano?

Maura: Jane! Sai che intendo

Jane: e tu sai cosa intendo io zuccherino!

Mi fece ridere con quell'espressione buffa di chi sa che farà fatica a ripagare la sua follia. Ma i suoi occhioni neri brillavano incredibilmente di gioia.

La guida ci disse che era il momento di andare, così scendemmo le ripide scale.

Ci incamminammo tenendoci per mano.

Maura: prima di andare vorrei dirti un'altra cosa, ma temo di sembrare inopportuna e non vorrei

Jane: se vuoi sapere quanto ho speso scordatelo, se intendi ripagarmi per il mio anello, scordatelo di nuovo!

Maura: ieri sera hai detto che non potevi permettertelo e oggi ne hai comprati due!

Jane: non ti dirò niente! Ho fatto quello che il mio cuore mi ha detto, ne è valsa la pena! Adesso andiamo e non preoccuparti di niente, non ho fatto nulla che non possa gestire

Maura: oh no no volevo dire questo, ma mi sento in colpa!

Jane: devi! mi hai fatto innamorare pazzamente e adesso ne hai le prove, da vecchie racconteremo questa storia ai nostri nipoti e tu dirai come è stato romantico ed io di come ho fatto a pagarli!

Maura: i nostri nipoti?

Jane: certo!

Maura: bene almeno prima o poi lo scoprirò anche io!

Jane: te lo dirò, ma ora godiamoci questo momento. Ah stasera adiamo alla mostra!

Maura: cosa no!

Jane: ooh no ci andremo eccome!

Maura: perché!

Jane: per dir loro che devono farsene una ragione e che sei la mia fidanzata, e per dar loro la possibilità di cambiare idea! Mia madre lo ha fatto

Maura: ma Angela...

Jane: è una madre e le mamme sono in fondo tutte uguali, si preoccupano sempre troppo! Su andiamo tesoro

Maura: che fretta c'è?

Jane: ho prenotato una cena in una pizzeria!

Maura: dove!?

Jane: a Firenze, così possiamo tornare in albergo fare una doccia, o un bagno- _mi fece l'occhiolino_- cenare e andare alla mostra!

Maura: Jane!

Jane: non ti preoccupare, la pizzeria me la sono fatta consigliare dal Concierge! E ho prenotato alle 8.30 così facciamo in tempo a fare tutto!

Maura: io non voglio andare alla mostra di mia madre

Jane: ok ci andrò da sola!

Maura: sei testarda!

Jane: lo dice sempre anche mia madre, deve essere vero allora!

Mi guardò la mano, mi diede un bacio sulla guancia e ci incamminammo alla macchina, mi aprì lo sportello

Jane: ecco la sua carrozza principessa

Maura: smetti di chiamarmi così, ti prego!

Jane: ok, zuccherino!

Maura: oddio! sei un tormento

Jane: il tuo personale tesoro!

Durante il viaggio di ritorno in macchina ci tenemmo per mano quasi tutto il tempo, accendemmo la radio per un po', canticchiando insieme alcune canzoni.

Facemmo prima a rientrare, ma riuscimmo a perderci un paio di volte tra le rotonde della città

Jane: ste cavolo di città Italiane, ma quante rotonde hanno? e poi uscite entrate, il navigatore è rincretinito

Maura: amore è semplice, se mi dessi retta, il navigatore conta uscita anche l'entrata, perché non conosce il senso di marcia!

Jane: uummm! Ma brava! Però se la smetti di dirmi cosa fare non mi confondo!

Maura: non dare la colpa a me!... ecco laggiù il nostro Hotel!

Jane: visto? se mi lasci fare trovo la soluzione!

Come si chiuse la porta della nostra camera comincia a baciarla, le sfilai la maglia tra un respiro ed un bacio, aspettavo quel momento da quel pomeriggio. La buttai sul letto ma mi fermò

Jane: ma non facciamo il bagno Tesoro?

Maura: ok quello che vuoi!

Jane: dammi solo un minuto

Jane si precipitò nel bagno io feci un respiro profondo poi tirai fuori gli abiti per la mostra.

Entrai in bagno e Jane che era già immersa nell'acqua piena di bolle che le lasciava scoperte solo le curve del seno, i capelli raccolti, cominciai a spogliarmi lentamente di fronte a lei. Lentamente mi tolsi la maglia, e come da copione la gettai via, mi sfilai i pantaloni dandole la schiena e piegandomi in avanti la guardai con la testa tra le mie gambe.

Jane: oddio ferma così, amo il fatto che fai Yoga adesso! Sei uno spettacolo

Rimanendo in quella posizione mi sfilai prima il reggiseno ed infine le mutande, Jane mi gridò!

Jane: vieni qui immediatamente non resisto più! Devo averti!

Mi infilai in vasca, la baciai e già la mano cercava il suo intimo,, inarcò la schiena e le bacia i seni, sentii le sue pareti contrarsi intorno alle mie dita, con il pollice le toccavo il clitoride la feci godere facendole urlare il mio nome. Le diedi il tempo di riprendersi, ci baciammo, non avevo finito di darle gioia. Salii sopra di lei e cominciai a muovermi con i nostri clitoride a contatto, mi stringeva mi baciava, aumentava il ritmo tendomi il sedere nelle sue forti mani, io mi aggrappavo al bordo della vasca, mentre la mia lingua e la mia bocca la accarezzavano, fu un'orgasmo inteso come solo l'amore poteva darci.


	20. Chapter 20

Entrammo in pizzeria con quasi 30 minuti di ritardo, ma il nostro tavolo era ancora prenotato, ordinammo due pizze una margherita che era un classico e una pizza consigliata da cameriere, facemmo metà per uno

Maura: oh mio Dio ma sono buonissime, da estasi!

Jane: Oddio è vero sono da favola! Mai mangiata una pizza così buona! E di pizza ne ho mangiata! Ma questa

Maura: la pasta è soffice ma non pesante e il pomodoro e la mozzarella! Wow

Jane: potrei mangiare questa pizza per il resto della mia vita Maura!

Maura: non sarebbe un'alimentazione bilanciata ma decisamente squisita

Jane: oh si!

Spolverammo i piatti, eravamo esaltate, poi mi ricordai però che avendo finito la cena saremmo andate alla mostra di mia madre e mi incupii, Jane mi vide e mi prese la mano, mi fece un caldo sorriso che mi scaldò il cuore, ma rimasi nervosa e arrabbiata con i miei e con lei che mi ci voleva comunque portare.

Jane: senti tesoro ci andiamo ci parliamo e ce ne andiamo se proprio non vuoi restare

Maura: ma io non ho più niente da dire!

Jane: forse tu no, ma io si!

Maura: Jane

Jane: ti prometto che non litigheremo, ma ho il diritto di dir loro quello che penso!

Maura: certo!

Abbassai la testa, sapevo che anche Jane soffriva di quello che pensavano i miei, in fondo lei odiava il mondo in cui ero cresciuta, proprio perché quel mondo tendeva a disprezzare la gente cresciuta come Jane. Ed era un mondo, il mio, che non amavo, amavo il mondo di Jane era lì che volevo vivere.

Jane: ehi stai tranquilla, sfoggiamo i nostri bei vestiti e poi ci godremo la vacanza, da domani i tuoi desideri saranno tutti esauditi

Maura: ho diversi piani di viaggio in toscana!-sorrisi-

Jane: bene, un'ultimo sforzo e poi da domani "toscana arriviamo"

Maura: pago io..

Jane: non farmi arrabbiare, gli extra sono miei ricordi?

Maura: si scusa non volevo giuro io

Jane: Maura tranquilla, pago e andiamo!

Maura: sono così nervosa

Jane: ti terrò per mano tutto il tempo!

Arrivammo alla mostra dopo le dieci, eravamo in lista, Jane sorrise quando trovarono i nostri nomi, soprattutto il suo!

Jane: vedi siamo in lista, tranquilla!

Maura: non avrà avuto tempo per farli togliere

Jane: uuh la mia influenza su di te è sempre più evidente!

Constance: Maura, Jane siete venute!

Mia madre ci venne in contro con un grande sorriso, mi sembrò così falso! Sentii un grosso nodo allo stomaco e voglia di gridare e poi fuggire, Jane mi teneva la mano, me la strinse ed io la guardai, mi face uno dei sui più dolci sorrisi

Jane: Constance è un piacere rivederti!

Maura: madre!

Constance: temevo che non veniste!

Maura: è stata Jane ad insistere io non sarei venuta

Jane: che ne dite se facciamo un giro

Constance: nell'altra sala c'è più tranquillità, se volete seguirmi

Jane: certo

Camminando per mano passammo attraverso due sale piene di opere di mia madre erano obbiettivamente bellissime, Jane aveva un'espressione buffa, sicuramente non le trovava così affascinanti.

Entrammo in una sala praticamente vuota

Constance: qui non ci disturberà nessuno, immagino che ci siano delle cosa da dire

Maura: dov'è mio padre?

Constance: oh lui si scusa, ma è dovuto partire questo pomeriggio per un lavoro urgente

Jane: è un peccato, avrei voluto parlare anche a lui

Constance: mi dispiace

Jane: sono certa che riporterà le mie parole in maniera più esatta possibile

Constance: farò del mio meglio!

Jane: dunque per prima cosa io un po' vi capisco

Constance: ohoo!

Jane: se avessi una figlia speciale come Maura anche io cercherei di proteggerla da chiunque le si avvicini, ma non ci state rispettando in questo modo, io sono qui semplicemente per dire che la amo più della mia vita e che sono pronta a tutto per lei, amo la donna che è non i suoi soldi e ci sposeremo, sta a voi scegliere se appoggiarci oppure no!

Constance: io sono senza... vi sposerete? Quando!?

Jane: non abbiamo ancora deciso!

Constance: firmeresti un contratto prematrimoniale?

Maura: no!

Jane: voglio passare il resto della mia vita con Maura, mi impegnerò in questo, ad amarla a proteggerla ad esserle vicina sempre comunque e nonostante tutto, ma se non appoggerete questo nostro Amore Maura ne soffrirà immensamente, quindi firmerò!

Maura: smettila, tu non devi firmare nessun contratto prematrimoniale.

Cominciarono a scendermi le lacrime, non credevo che mia madre avrebbe detto certe cose, credevo che avrebbe protestato che avrebbe fatto pesare il suo status sociale, ma non questo!

Jane: tesoro, non fare così, stai tranquilla

Maura: Madre non potete pretendere delle decisioni che spettano solo a noi!

Jane: tesoro, cerchiamo di far capire a tua madre quanto è importante questo amore per noi e che la loro approvazione conta molto per te

Maura: non è necessario

Jane: lo è, se firmare uno stupido contratto farà sentire loro più sereni a riguardo io non ho problemi se starai con me io non chiedo altro

Constance: dovete farmi spiegare, forse ieri sera abbiamo esagerato, ma tutti i tuoi beni, tutto...

Maura: Jane non ha idea dei miei beni madre, lo farebbe per me, per voi, non ha mai chiesto niente, non sa niente!

Constance: tesoro non è una donna sciocca, conosce le tue risorse, saprà delle nostre case avrà sentito parlare del nostro amministratore deve sapere anche della Polinesia!

Maura: tu non capisci madre,devo decidere io quando dire certe cose! Lei, come la sua famiglia mi hanno sempre amata per quella che sono, nessuno lo aveva fatto prima.

Constance: ma anche noi ti amiamo

Maura: lo so madre, ma io mi sento di appartenergli!

Jane: scusate Polinesia?

Constance: cosa dovrei dire!

Maura: che ti fidi di me, che sai che Jane è una persona onesta!

Jane: pensavo di piacervi!

Constance: ma tu mi piaci molto e sappiamo che sei onesta, ma abbiamo visto così tante liti per soldi, persone meno ricche diventare più ricche degli ex dopo il matrimonio perchè gli hanno tolto tutto, io ti conosco Jane so chi sei e anche mio marito lo ha capito ma dobbiamo pensare a nostra figlia! Al nostro futuro! Se troverete un accordo prematrimoniale avrete la nostra benedizione

Maura: se mi amate accetterete qualsiasi cosa io decida, non fatemi scegliere tra voi e Jane perché non avete possibilità! Io ti amo madre, ma accetta le mie scelte senza condizioni.

Mi voltai e trascinai via Jane dalla galleria, le tolsi le chiavi della macchina dalle mani ed entrammo in macchina che ancora non avevo detto niente, nonostante Jane tentasse di parlarmi, ero così arrabbiata con mia madre e con Jane, era pronta ad accettare senza neanche chiedere il mio parere, senza sapere esattamente tutte le cose, speravo che l'aria fresca della sera mi raffreddasse, invece sentivo un fuoco dentro, appena chiusi gli sportelli

Maura: come hai potuto accettare senza parlarne prima con me!

Jane: perché sei così arrabbiata? Sembrava una soluzione!

Maura: accettare un contratto prematrimoniale con mia madre?

Jane: ma il contratto è con te!

Maura: Jane!

Jane: non voglio i tuoi soldi, voglio vivere con te, non mi serve altro... a parte...

Maura: a parte?

Jane: la Polinesia?

Maura: la gente cambia quando scopre certe cose...

Jane: quali cose? cosa mi nascondi ancora?

Maura: non è che ti nascondo

Jane: io ti chiedo di sposarmi e tu hai dei segreti?

Maura: te ne avrei parlato è che è complicato!  
Jane: cosa?

Maura: abbiamo un atollo nella Polinesia!... Ecco vedi guarda la tua faccia!

Jane: avete un'isola in Polinesia?

Maura: un atollo, è un bene della famiglia da generazioni, dopo sposate sarà anche tua, in parte ovvio!

Jane: Cosa? Cristo Santo ora capisco i tuoi!

Maura: ma Jane!

Jane: tu hai un'isola... e non dirmi che non è importante!

Maura: un atollo! Tu hai una famiglia che ti rispetta e ama, questo lo è di più!

Jane: possiamo andarci per le feste natalizie?

Maura: perchè fai così adesso?

Jane: perchè hai un'isola nell'oceano pacifico!

Maura: è un atollo! E dovresti essere arrabbiata con mia madre!

Jane: no, tua madre la capisco e capisco anche te! Infatti ti amo anche se hai l'isola nel pacifico!

Maura: atollo!

Jane: è lo stesso! Basta che il nostro rapporto non cambi e ti perdono!

Maura: per non averti detto tutto?

Jane: no per essere spudoratamente ricca! E perdonerò anche me stessa!

Maura: per cosa!

Jane: perché mi sono innamorata di una spudoratamente ricca e bellissima!

Maura: e sarebbe un grosso difetto?

Jane: per come sono cresciuta io, si! Ah i nostri figli non cresceranno come figli di ricchi snob!

Maura: con te non potrebbero!

Jane: non mi offendo sai!

Maura: bene, adesso allora portami a letto!

Jane: è una proposta oscena?

Presi la sua mano e la appoggia sulla mia cosca, alzando il vestito

Jane: spudorata in tutto! Guidi con prudenza dottoressa se ci riesce!

Maura: fammi godere spudoratamente se ci riesce detective!

La guardai nel modo più sexy che potevo e lei ricambiò, accesi la macchina e lei accese me. Cominciò a toccarmi con le sue dita lunghe che mi raggiungevano nonostante fossi seduta, guidai a fatica, arrivate al parcheggio coperto dell'Hotel Jane aumentò i suoi movimenti, spensi il motore e mi lasciai andare, Jane mi baciava il collo e le labbra, l'eccitazione di quella situazione un po' proibita mi piaceva molto, con la sua mano calda dentro ebbi un orgasmo.

* * *

_Spero vi sia piaciuto, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!_


	21. Chapter 21

Al mattino mi svegliai con Jane che dormiva respirando sul mio collo, per un attimo dimenticai di mia madre e del suo atteggiamento nei nostri confronti, c'eravamo solo noi nude nel letto, poi sentii un cellulare vibrare sul comodino, era Angela la magia era finita.

Mi resi conto che Jane non l'aveva più chiamata da quando eravamo atterrate in Italia.

Jane fece un grugnito mentre tentavo di svegliarla, avevamo fatto tardi quella notte, ovviamente!

Maura: Jane amore!

Jane: mhmmrmm!

Maura: è tua madre se vuoi rispondo io

Jane: no dammi- disse ancora nel sonno- Pronto!

Angela: Jane tesoro tutto bene?

Jane: si Ma!

Angela: ero preoccupata, non mi hai più chiamata è tutto ok?

Jane: abbiamo girato un po' la città, si tutto bene!

Jane si mise seduta sul letto, io andai in bagno, la sentivo parlare con sua madre, quando ritornai era ancora al telefono

Jane: Ma è tutto ok, non c'è bisogno di chiamare nessuno, e non ti intromettere! Stai tranquilla noi stiamo benissimo, senti ne parliamo meglio quando torniamo, ti chiamo presto... si prometto ciao Ma!

Maura: cosa le hai detto?

Jane: a dire il vero niente, ma ha capito che qualcosa non va, le ho detto che non hanno problemi con il tipo di relazione, questo però l'ha insospettita, scusa Maura, ma non avevo voglia di mentirle... troppo!

Maura: potevi dirle subito tutto!

Jane: per telefono? No le spiegherò tutto dopo, ma lei voleva chiamare tua madre per parlarle! Spero che mi dia ascolto

Maura: speriamo, e di noi?

Jane: oh no! Merita che glielo diciamo noi tre sole, che sei la mia fidanzata!

Lo disse con dolcezza, le diedi un bacio

Maura: allora oggi che facciamo?

Jane: avevi dei piani giusto?

Maura: oh beh alcuni si!

Jane: alcuni? Quanti sono?

Maura: beh ci sono ancora gli Uffizi, ci sono le colline toscane con le vie del vino, e molti paesini come Volterra e San Gimignano che sono magnifici paesini storici.

Jane: ok dimmi da dove vuoi partire e dopo colazione la vacanza avrà ufficialmente inizio.

Come sempre Jane manteneva le sue promesse, quel giorno rimanemmo a Firenze entrammo agli Uffizi, non ne sarei più uscita, la cosa che più adoravo era Jane, non era annoiata, ascoltava le mie spiegazioni, faceva le sue battute, ma era con me, non subiva il museo, lo apprezzava rimaneva affascinata di certi dipinti, dimostrava molto gusto e ottima critica.

Pranzammo in un ristorante in città e ci mangiammo una "fiorentina" incredibilmente buona e grande.

Mia madre mi cercò un paio di volte per telefono, non risposi mai.

Jane: guarda che se chiama me io le rispondo e dovresti farlo anche tu!

Maura: le ho già detto tutto

Jane: dovete risolvere questa situazione

Maura: non ora, adesso non ho tempo per lei, sono solo per te!

Jane: ma dovrai affrontarla

Maura: lo so!

Il resto dei giorni in Italia furono magici, andammo al mare, visitammo i paesini storici e le vie del vino! Una sera dovemmo rimanere a dormire in un B&B, tra vini bianchi e vini rossi, eravamo praticamente ubriache.

Jane: questa cacchio di serratura non credo stia ferma!

Maura: ahaa non è la serratura amore sei tu!

Jane: è tutto quel vino e quelle tartine

Maura: uuh il tartufo di queste zone è meglio di quello che credevo!

Jane: ecco fatto principessa la sua camera

Maura: smetti di chiamarmi così

Entrai, la camera era piccola ma accogliente, appoggiai la borsa su una cassettiera antica poi sentii Jane.

Maura: che stai facendo

Jane: sono ubriaca ma non troppo e ho promesso che avremmo fatto sesso tutte le sere, più sesso possibile ecco!

Maura: a me non hai promesso niente!

Jane: l'ho promesso a me stessa!

Maura: e tu mantieni sempre le promesse

Mi spinse sul letto, e cominciammo a spogliarci, ridevamo, eravamo ubriache felici. Facemmo l'amore e poi crollammo sfinite nel letto morbido.

Le nostre vacanze italiane erano orami al termine, spesso mi guardavo la mano con l'anello che sanciva il nostro amore, e guardavo la sua mano, io e Jane ci appartenevamo era una sensazione che mi dava euforia.

* * *

Era domenica quando atterrammo all' aeroporto di Boston, prendemmo un taxi e nel primo pomeriggio rientrammo a casa dopo dieci splendidi giorni trascorsi in Toscana. Mi dispiaceva della fine di quel sogno, ma rivedere casa sapendo che era la nostra mi scaldava comunque e poter dire a tutti che ci saremmo sposate mi rendeva immensamente felice. Jane disse che lo avremmo detto a tutti alla cena domenicale che Angela aveva sicuramente organizzato per il nostro rientro

Angela: ragazze che bello rivedervi!

Jane: ehi Ma!

Maura: ciao Angela

Jane: ci aspettavi?

Angela: sto preparando per stasera, pensavo di fare la classica cena domenicale visto che siete rientrate

Jane: che ti avevo detto?

Maura: almeno daremo i regali a tutti

Angela: non vi darò fastidio, le lasagne sono pronte ed in forno, il resto finirò stasera, vi lascio riposare, spero il volo sia andato bene!

Maura: uuh le lasagne che bello, si il volo tutto bene

Jane: io avrei preferito un bel hamburger unto americano

Angela: Jane sei incorreggibile

Maura: domani prometto che ti permetterò di mangiarne uno

Jane: ma anche due!

Maura: non esagerare!

Angela ci aiutò a portare le valigie in camera e se ne andò, fortunatamente non si accorse degli anelli alle nostre dita.

Ci facemmo una doccia veloce e riposammo un po', il fuso orario ci avrebbe dato fastidio per almeno tre giorni. Sistemai i vestiti e Jane ricontrollò tutti i regali.

Nel tardo pomeriggio Angela tornò a finire di preparare la cena e Jane decise che era il momento giusto per parlarle, prima che arrivassero tutti, prima di dirle che ci saremmo sposate. Io le stavo accanto, con le mani sulle gambe davanti ad una tazza di tè quasi finito

Jane: Ma, ti va se parliamo un po' prima di preparare?

Angela: credevo che avrei dovuto chiederlo io! Allora cosa è successo?

Jane: Beh ho conosciuto il sig Isles, come ti ho già detto, è un uomo curioso e simpatico.

Maura: forse un po' troppo curioso

Angela: perchè?

Jane: oh niente, voleva sapere del mio lavoro

Angela: è quello il problema, il tuo lavoro è troppo pericoloso, lo dico sempre anche io!

Jane: no Ma, il vero problema è un altro

Maura: che non è un problema

Jane: se solo mi permetti di porvi rimedio!

Angela: ragazze di cosa si tratta?

Jane: vedi non hanno problemi con il fatto che stiamo insieme, ma ho scoperto che Maura e la sua famiglia sono molto ricchi

Angela: tesoro, non te ne eri accorta? Sei un detective

Jane: Ma smettila, certo che … è più ricca!

Angela: in che senso?

Jane: che ha un'isola in Polinesia

Maura: Atollo!

Angela: come?

Maura: è un piccolo atollo nel pacifico che appartene alla mia famiglia da generazioni!

Jane: è solo uno dei tanti beni di famiglia capisci Ma!

Angela: ooh! Ma qual'è il loro problema? Noi siamo persone per bene!

Jane: sono preoccupati che io un domani possa avere alcune pretese!

Angela: ma come, cosa, ma Constance...

Maura: mi scuso per i miei genitori

Jane: non devi, hanno le loro ragioni!

Angela: ce le hanno?

Jane: Ma, hanno come bene di famiglia un'isola

Maura: Atollo

Jane: è lo stesso! Hanno moltissimi soldi, si vogliono tutelare è normale

Angela: io questo lo capisco ma Constance ti conosce, sa come sei fatta!

Jane: loro erano preoccupati forse inizialmente hanno avuto una reazione eccessiva!

Maura: non capisco come tu possa accettarlo così facilmente, anche dopo la loro proposta!

Angela: quale proposta?

Jane: beh quello che ha fatto arrabbiare Maura...

Maura: è una cosa che non li riguarda!

Jane: vedi Ma c'è un'altra cosa, che volevamo dire a tutti stasera, quando eravamo in Italia ho chiesto a Maura di sposarmi!

Angela rimase un attimo in silenzio, poi gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime e corse ad abbracciarci, mi strinse forte e mi baciò, poi afferrò Jane

Angela: Jane tesoro! è bellissimo

Jane: Ma mollami ti prego

Angela: non ci posso credere voglio sapere tutto!

Jane: Ma non piangere

Maura: questo è l'anello che mi ha regalato

Angela: mio Dio è bellissimo

Maura: si lo è! Me lo ha chiesto sulla torre di Pisa al tramonto, si vedeva il mare!

Angela: Jane che romanticismo

Jane: beh era una bella occasione

Angela:e quando vi sposerete?

Jane: non metterci fretta, volevo solo che Maura sapesse insomma quello che provo e che voglio.

Maura: ed esattamente quello che provo e voglio io, solo che i miei non accettano la cosa!

Angela:non accettano il matrimonio?

Jane: lo accettano, solo che vogliono un contratto prematrimoniale!

Angela: oh capisco

Maura: ed io non voglio!

Jane: ed io non ho problemi, voglio te amore non i tuoi soldi

Angela: certo che è così, sono certa che troverete un modo

Jane: grazie per la comprensione Ma, ah non dire niente a nessuno, stasera lo diremo a tutti a cena

Angela: oh certo, Signore sono così felice per voi ragazze!

Maura: grazie Angela.

Angela si rimise al lavoro con grande energia, Jane si posizionò sul divano con una birra davanti al canale sportivo, io aiutai in cucina.

Maura: Angela, mi dispiace per i miei genitori

Angela: oh tesoro non devi, Jane ha ragione sai? Loro cercano solo...

Maura: no non li giustificare, stanno sbagliando e tu lo sai, si sono comportati da persone mediocri, ma grazie per la tua gentilezza

Angela: voi vi amate così tanto che questo non sarà un problema e vedrai che anche tua madre capirà, ti vuole molto bene, dalle un po' di tempo.

Maura: è che io...

cominciarono a scendermi le lacrime, Angela mi strinse a se

Angela: Maura tu sei una donna straordinaria, e Jane ti ama così tanto e vi rendete così felici, non permettere a queste sciocchezze di ferirvi

Maura: cercherò grazie Angela!

Angela: il pacifico?

Maura: ahaa si è un bel posto!

Angela: oh ci credo!

Jane: hey che fate lì? Tutto bene? Avete bisogno?

Maura: si tutto ok!

Angela: eh magari apparecchia che staranno per arrivare

Jane: ok mi alzo! Ci penso io

Arrivarono tutti uno dopo l'altro, prima Tommy con il bambino, Lydia lavorava, Frankie e poi Korsak. Arrivarono anche Hope e Cailin, Jane le aveva chiamate nel pomeriggio invitandole a cena. La casa non era mai stata così calda e accogliente, tutte le persone che amavo erano lì, capivo perchè i miei genitori si comportavano così, non avevano mai sentito quel calore, quella sensazione di appartenenza, di famiglia.

Jane: allora passiamo ai regali

Tommy: era l'ora pensavo che te ne fossi dimenticata

Jane: oh no Maura non me lo avrebbe permesso!

Frankie: ci scommetto

Korsak: lo immaginavo!

Jane: che gran fiducia

Maura: beh è vero però?

Jane: se non smettete non ve li do!

Angela: forza che TJ è stanco

Jane: oh piccolo della zia ecco subito il regalino per lui!

Consegnammo tutti i regali, le magliette con scritte buffe che Jane aveva scelto per Korsak ed i suoi fratelli, ci aveva messo una vita per sceglierli, ad Angela una torre di Pisa che cambiava colore con il tempo, a Hope una riproduzioni in miniatura del "l' ombra della sera" una scultura etrusca, per Cailin un braccialetto preso a Siena.

Maura: spero che vi piacciano, dobbiamo aggiungere una piccola cosa

Jane: piccola?

Maura: una cosa importante, posso dirlo io?

Jane: certo amore

ci pendemmo per mano e con un grande sorriso che mi sentii scoppiare sul viso dissi

Maura: io e Jane ci siamo fidanzate

Tutti fecero i loro commenti, i classici di Korsak e Frankie, Tommy sorrise, Hope mi abbraccio, Cailin disse che era "fichissimo"!

Cominciammo a riordinare la tavola, Jane si allontanò a parlare con Tommy, parlavano bisbigliando, con espressione seria, mi preoccupai, Tommy non aveva detto molto al nostro annuncio, aveva fatto un'espressione che sembrava felice, ma adesso sembravano discutere, decisi di avvicinarmi

Tommy: non ci posso credere non puoi farlo!

Jane: adesso basta, sei ridicolo!

Maura: che succede?

Jane: niente amore

Maura: non mentire Jane!

Tommy: niente Maura solo sciocchezze!

Maura: le vostre espressioni facciali dicono altro

Jane: smetti di leggere la faccia

Maura: cosa succede qui!

Jane: per favore ne parliamo dopo

Maura: no ne parliamo ora!

Tommy: Jane senti io vado, ma ne riparliamo

Jane: no non ne riparliamo è così e basta!

Tommy: falla ragionare tu Maura!

Maura: ciao Tommy, allora che succede?

Jane : ne parliamo dopo

si allontanò, rimase cupa in volto. Angela riordinò, piano piano tutti se ne andarono, Jane evitò di rimanere sola con me fino a tardi. Fino a che anche Angela non ci salutò e andò a dormire.

Jane: andiamo a letto? Sono stanca

Maura: certo dopo che avremo parlato

Jane: che diavolo, non vuoi proprio lascir perdere?

Maura: no!

Jane: bene, Tommy mi ha prestato i soldi per gli anelli e discutevamo semplicemente su come restituirglieli!

Maura: Tommy?

Jane: si sapevo che aveva disponibilità dopo che l'assicurazione lo aveva risarcito, così quella mattina l'ho chiamato che mi prestasse la somma che mi serviva

Maura: Jane amore non dovevi farlo, chiedere a Tommy ti sarà pesato

Jane: è solo un prestito che restituirò

Maura: come?

Jane: lascia perdere, lo sai che hanno assunto un nuovo detective? Me lo ha detto Korsak prima

Maura: oh veramente e chi... no Jane voglio sapere come pensavi di fare!

Jane: metterò un'ipoteca sull'appartamento se necessario

Maura: no Jane un'ipoteca ma quanto hai speso?

Jane: non ti devi preoccupare posso anche venderlo o affittarlo

Maura: smettila, ci siamo appena fidanzate e ci siamo promesse che i soldi non devono essere un problema

Jane: non lo sono infatti posso restituirli senza problemi

Maura: non voglio che vendi l'appartamento, tu ci tieni lo so, è il tuo primo grande investimento

Jane: senti hai ragione, ma non posso accettare che tu paghi per me, Tommy voleva che lo pagassi a rate, ma non posso acconsentire, ha i suoi progetti e TJ a cui pensare, userò il mio investimento al meglio direi, ne è valsa la pena!

Maura: ok faremo così, restituirò io i soldi a Tommy

Jane: no

Maura: si e tu li restituirai a rate senza interessi! E non ne discuteremo più

Jane: no sarebbe umiliante

Maura: apriremo un conto insieme ed i soldi che depositerai andranno a noi! Quindi sarà tutto in famiglia! Che ne dici?

Jane: in famiglia?

Maura: si in famiglia, la nostra piccola ma importante famiglia

Jane: la nostra famiglia.

Maura: venderemo l'appartamento quando il mercato sarà migliore se vorrai, potresti affittarlo nel frattempo.

Jane: dammi un po' di tempo per valutare la situazione

Maura: ok

Mi baciò sulla guancia e andò in camera ed io la seguii, si preparò per la notte ed entrammo nel letto senza dire più niente, mi diede il bacio della buona notte e si girò, io la abbracciai, mi accarezzò il braccio.

Maura: ti amo

Jane: ti amo anche io

Maura: mi hai chiesto di sposarti, non facciamo che questo passi in secondo piano

Jane: Mai! Non rimpiango la mia scelta, ma vorrei essere io ad affrontare il rovescio della medaglia

Maura: voglio diventare tua moglie, voglio che tu sia mia moglie, voglio che ci sia un noi, non più un io!

Jane: lascia che ci dorma sopra

Maura: posso rimanere così, abbracciata a te?

Jane: assolutamente!


	22. Chapter 22

Al mattino non era più tra le mie braccia, mi svegliai sola nel letto, il suo lato era freddo, era in piedi da un bel po'. Mi alzai sperando di trovarla in cucina, ma c'era un biglietto con su scritto: _sono a fare jogging non farò tardi ti amo J_

preparai un po' di colazione ed il caffè, sentii aprire la porta

Maura: Jane? Sei tu?

Jane: uuh si buon giorno

Maura: buon giorno, tutto bene?

Jane: si certo, avevo voglia di una corsetta

Maura: potevi svegliarmi sarei venuta con te!

Jane: avevo bisogno di riflettere, mi faccio una doccia!

Si girò e se ne andò, non mi aveva neanche dato un bacio, solo un piccolo sorriso distratto, forse la corsa non le era servita o forse non mi sarebbero piaciute le sue conclusioni. Cominciai a preoccuparmi un po'. Forse ero stata troppo pressante, ero pensierosa, avevo sbagliato qualcosa?! Il dubbio cominciò a insinuarsi nella mia testa.

Dieci minuti dopo Jane tornò in cucina già vestita per andare a lavoro

Maura: ti ho preparato il caffè ed un po' di colazione se vuoi, io mi vesto e poi andiamo

Jane: grazie, bevo un sorso e vado vorrei fare una cosa prima del lavoro

Maura: posso sapere cosa?

Jane: passo dalla banca a chiedere delle informazioni

Maura: hai deciso qualcosa?

Jane: niente di definitivo, per questo devo avere alcuni chiarimenti

Maura: se vuoi sento il mio consulente bancario-cavolo smetti di essere insistente-

Jane: no grazie per ora va bene così

Maura: come vuoi!

Jane: ciao Tesoro ci vediamo dopo

Maura: ciao Jane a dopo

Mi salutò con un piccolo bacio, ma non era freddo, sentii le sue labbra morbide premere sulle mie, mi sorrise e mi accarezzo velocemente il viso, quel piccolo calore mi scaldò. Ne avevo proprio bisogno.

Mi feci una doccia pensierosa, non volevo che i miei genitori avessero ragione in nessun modo, avrei fatto di tutto per risolvere la situazione, ma dovevo agire con cautela, non dovevo mettere in difficoltà Jane e forse lo avevo già fatto, forse la mia proposta, quella della sera prima, era stata inopportuna, dovevo chiederle scusa dovevo rimediare, ecco sarei andata da lei e le avrei parlato, dicendole che avrebbe dovuto fare come voleva e che a me sarebbe andato bene comunque. Avrei dovuto dirglielo prima.

Andai direttamente in ufficio, Susie mi salutò calorosamente e mi chiese discretamente delle vacanze italiane, nonostante volessi parlare con Jane raccontare delle migliori vacanze della mia vita mi rallegrò inevitabilmente. Mi resi conto durante il nostro dialogo che guardava l'anello, Susie dimostrò discrezione non chiedendo niente, io le sorrisi e le raccontai tutto, la sua reazione di gioia era genuina e estremamente felice, le scappò addirittura di abbracciarmi, se ne scusò, io risi e le dissi che andava bene essendo una conversazione personale e non di lavoro.

Tornammo ai nostri impegni, probabilmente non avrei potuto parlare con Jane prima di pranzo.

Ero alla mia scrivania a recuperare un po' di lavoro arretrato, da poco più di un'ora quando Jane entrò nel mio ufficio con una donna ispanica al suo fianco

Jane: eccoci qua, ciao Maura ti presento Riley Cooper il nuovo detective assegnato alla omicidi.

Maura: oh piacere sono la Dottoressa Maura Isles medico legale capo del Commonwealth del Massachusetts

Sottolineai l'ovvio, Jane sorrise, il detective Cooper era una bellissima ragazza sorridente

Riley: è un vero piacere conoscerla, ho sentito molto parlare di lei

Maura: oh grazie

Jane: non ha detto se bene o male

Maura: oh certo, spero bene

Riley: oh si grandi cose

Jane: bene, ti faccio fare un giro, ci vediamo dopo dottoressa!

Uscirono ed io mi sentii stupidamente gelosa, Jane mi aveva chiamato dottoressa, come per prendere le distanze? Lo so era una sciocchezza, mi chiamava così anche prima di fare l'amore, ma aveva fatto quel gesto, l'aveva accompagnata fuori appoggiando la sua mano sulla schiena del nuovo detective, quel gesto era mio, lo poteva fare solo a me, perchè mi dava sempre dei brividi perchè mi faceva sentire sua, era sciocco da parte mia lo so, ma dentro sentivo un'agitazione che controllavo a fatica. Forse la mia insicurezza derivava dal problema non risolto, dai miei dubbi. Mi rimisi a lavorare per non pensare troppo.

Fortunatamente, per me, arrivò una chiamata, per un corpo trovato vicino al porto.

Arrivai lì e Jane non c'era ancora, Frankie e Korsak invece erano già al lavoro.

Korsak: salve dottoressa, da questa parte

Maura: buon giorno sergente, Jane non c'è?

Korsak: sta arrivando era con il detective Cooper passavano loro a prendere i caffè

Maura: capisco, vediamo il corpo

Mi abbassai sul corpo di una donna e feci le mie analisi concentrandomi sul mio lavoro, il lontananza sentii la risata di Jane insieme a quella di un'altra donna, verosimilmente Riley Cooper, mi voltai ad osservarle. Nuovamente quella brutta sensazione mi assalì.

Jane: ehi dottoressa cosa abbiamo qui?

Maura: ciao Jane donna sulla trentina, morta dissanguata da 6 ore circa, dopo un brutale accoltellamento

Riley: brutale?

Maura: ho contato 5 ferite da arma da taglio ed una evidente frattura del setto nasale.

Jane: brutale! Sappiamo come si chiama?

Frankie: si aveva i documenti Dana Foster 34 anni abita a due isolati da qui e lavorava all'ufficio postale.

Korsak: bene come al solito dividiamoci i compiti.

Jane: io e Riley andiamo sul posto di lavoro

Frankie: ok noi controlliamo la casa

Maura: e io comincerò l'autopsia il prima possibile, ci vediamo in centrale

Jane: ok Maura, porto il pranzo?

Maura: mi piacerebbe grazie, se voui scegli tu!

Jane: sicura?

Maura: no!

Ridemmo tutti e mi allontanai, tornai all'obitorio, il corpo rimase bloccato nel traffico, così quando Jane arrivò con il pranzo non avevo ancora cominciato.

Jane: ciao Tesoro allora hai novità?

Maura: no il corpo è appena arrivato era bloccato nel traffico, comincio ora se vuoi

Jane: no mangiamo ho fame

Maura: cosa hai preso?

Jane: Una bella insalata ricca per te e un bel panino per me!

Maura: dovresti mangiare l'insalata anche tu

Jane: oh ma c'è una bella foglia di insalata nel mio panino!

Ci sedemmo a mangiare, Jane sembrava più serena, così entrai nel discorso

Maura: possiamo parlare?

Jane: certo che c'è?

Maura: senti mi dispiace per ieri sera, credo di essere stata inopportuna

Jane: no non lo sei stata, ma non voglio i tuoi soldi

Maura: capisco

Jane: stiamo diventando una famiglia, ma gli anelli sono l'ultimo acquisto importante che farò da sola e li pagherò io senza l'aiuto di nessuno! Vorrei però parlare con il tuo consulente di banca, per sapere le loro condizioni per un prestito o un'ipoteca, così faccio il riscontro con l'offerta che mi ha fatto la mia banca.

Maura: certo ne sarei felice, sono certa che ti farà buone condizioni

Jane: ecco problema risolto! Ah pensavo di affittare l'appartamento sai, anche se mi era venuto il desiderio di lasciarlo a mia madre!

Maura: ad Angela?

Jane: Beh così ce la togliamo dai piedi! Oppure mettiamo un campanellino come quello dei negozi alla porta, così la sentiamo entrare

Maura: ahaa sarebbe un'idea! Fai come credi, ma mi piace avere tua madre in giro!

Jane: lo dico sempre che sei strana!

Maura: Allora come ti sembra il nuovo arrivato?

Jane: ah Riley? Simpatica in gamba, è un po' spaesata, è stata tanto alla narcotici sotto copertura, ha un curriculum impressionante!

Maura: non sapevo che vi avrebbero assegnato un nuovo detective, va bene per te?

Jane: era un po' che lo sospettavo, è strano dopo Frost, ma ne avevamo bisogno.

Maura: spero che ti ci troverai bene

Jane: credo di si

Maura: comincio l'autopsia!

Jane: bene avverto Riley, voleva assistere

Maura: ah ok!

Avevo preso la decisione giusta, lasciare che prendesse la strada che per lei era più giusta, io dovevo solo appoggiarla, sostenerla.

Andai nella sala delle autopsie, mi preparai e cominciai le prime osservazioni, raccolsi vari campioni sui vestiti e sulle ferite, Jane poi mi aiutò a spogliarla e portò gli abiti ad analizzare, arrivò Riley in quel momento

Riley: salve dottoressa, posso?

Maura: certo, prego sto per iniziare con l'incisione a Y, spero non le crei problemi

Riley: ehm credo di no! Jane? Credevo fosse qua!

Maura: tornerà a minuti è andata in laboratorio a portare gli indumenti della vittima

Riley: allora se non le dispiace la raggiungo

Maura: faccia pure detective

Sorrise e si allontanò, io cominciai il mio lavoro.

Tornarono con in mano i caffè che avevo quasi finito.

L'autopsia rivelò che la ferita mortale era quella al polmone destro, morta in pochi secondi. Trovai anche traccie di epidermide sulle ferite all'addome. Il detective Cooper azzardò un paio di ipotesi, Jane la informò delle mie idee in proposito, non ebbe niente da obbiettare, sorrise caldamente, non sembrava poi tanto male infondo. Forse avevo affrettato il mio giudizio.

Arrivarono i primi risultati, vero le 4 del pomeriggio, avevo voglia di vedere Jane, così presi il fascicolo e andai nel suo ufficio, entrando trovai la solita lavagna trasparente con le foto e i dati raccolti, erano tutti lì a parlare, ma prima che si accorgessero di me, vidi Riley, guardava Jane, quello sguardo lo riconobbi, lo avevo avuto anche io, lo avevo anche ora, era quello sguardo che fai quando ti senti attratto da una persona e Riley lo stava facendo a Jane. Era assurdo, la conosceva da mezza giornata, non so se Jane se ne fosse accorta, ma io ne ero certa, la gestualità, la postura che teneva, il linguaggio del corpo, le espressioni che faceva mentre Jane esponeva le sue teorie.

Korsak: ehi doc! Dottoressa? Dottoressa tutto bene?

Maura: si si certo, ho i primi risultati

Jane: ehi Maura, qualcosa di buono?

Maura: mhmm l'impronta trovata sull'orologio non è nel sistema, e nemmeno il dna trovato sulla ferita all'addome, non è della vittima, ma posso dire solo che è di un uomo di origine ispaniche.

Frankie: ok allora cosa facciamo adesso?

Korsak: controlliamo il locale di quel bigliettino che aveva, vieni con me Frankie?

Jane: veramente?

Frankie: qualcuno deve pur farlo!

Riley: certo e voi siete pronti al sacrificio!

Korsak: ligi al dovere!

Jane: si certo!

Maura: ehm cosa non so?

Jane: tra i documenti aveva un biglietto di un night club, forse lavorava anche lì

Maura: ah capisco! Aveva un fisico molto tonico pensate che avesse un secondo lavoro?!

Jane: forse!

Frankie: controlleremo!

Jane: va bene, io e Riley vediamo se rintracciamo qualcuno della famiglia, per ora niente Frankie?

Frankie: la vicina mi ha dato il numero di emergenza che aveva lasciato, ma per ora non risponde nessuno, dovrebbe essere della madre!

Riley: faccio dei controlli, vedo se esce qualcos'altro

Maura: io torno giù, ci vediamo stasera?!

Jane: certo a dopo

La mia prima sensazione sul detective Cooper non era poi così sbagliata. Cercai di convincermi a non preoccuparmi.

Mandai un messaggio a Jane dopo le 6, dicendole che tornavo a casa, mi rispose che avrebbe fatto tardi! Mi trattenni un po' in ufficio, ma poi tornai a casa e prepari la cena. Jane rientrò dopo le otto. Rimasi ad attenderla con un libro sul divano

Jane: tesoro ciao!

Maura: oh ciao Jane!

Jane: scusa il ritardo, ma ho rintracciato la madre e ho fatto tardi

Maura: hai mangiato?

Jane: no, mi preparo qualcosa al volo

Maura: no ho cucinato e ti ho aspettato

Jane: veramente? Mi dispiace, potevi mangiare è tardi

Maura: oh no alla fine mi sono trattenuta in ufficio, è poco che è pronto e non avevo poi così fame.

Jane: apparecchio allora

Maura: ok preparo i piatti, sarà stata dura parlare con la madre.

Jane sospirò, avevano fatto un sacco di progressi nel pomeriggio, ma purtroppo niente di definitivo, la madre era distrutta dal dolore sarebbe venuta l'indomani a riconoscere il corpo della figlia, era fuori città per lavoro ma sarebbe rientrata in nottata.

Maura: Frankie e Korsak sono tornati o si sono persi nel locale?

Jane: oh si questa ti divertirà, il night club è in realtà un locale lesbo, fanno spettacoli per donne!

Maura: oh saranno rimasti delusi

Jane: scherzi!? Hanno visto e parlato con le cameriere e le bariste e con il titolare, Dana Foster era una cliente abituale. Andava lì da sola il più delle volte, era a capo dell'ufficio postale, nessuno la frequentava fuori dall'orario del lavoro nessuno la conosceva bene. Non credo che qualcuno sapesse qualcosa di lei.

Maura: è un peccato che non abbia trovato altro nella vita

Jane: già, ma Frankie e Korsak hanno apprezzato il locale comunque

Maura: immagino, con il detective Cooper?-_diplomazia Maura-_

Jane: qual'è il problema?

Maura: nessuno, era per sapere, dopo Frost non sarà facile_-non essere insistente-_

Jane: no! Ma cerco di non pensarci. Tv?

Maura: si.

Sparecchiammo e ci sdraiammo sul divano, mi misi tra le sue braccia e guardammo un film con la sua solita birra ed il mio solito vino. Non volevo pensare allo sguardo negli occhi di Riley, mi fidavo di Jane, ma mi sentivo comunque gelosa. Rimanevo tra le sue braccia, la sentivo che mi baciava la testa e mi odorava i capelli, ed ogni volta era come la prima volta, mi accarezzava la schiena ed io mi sentivo protetta ed amata.

Avrei dovuto sentirmi più sicura della donna che mi stringeva a se, mi aveva chiesto di sposarla, mi completava e mi rendeva felice, ma non mi ero mai sentita così, con quel groppo allo stomaco, dovevo riuscire a razionalizzare. Presi quest'impegno con me stessa, razionalizzare il sentimento. Mi addormentai con questo pensiero tra le sue braccia.

* * *

Spero che la storia vi piaccia, ho ancora in serbo un pò di cose piccanti se vi va nei prossimi posterò ancora, mi fanno sempre piacere i vostri commenti... sono sempre utili e accettati, anche le critiche grazie e Buon natale a tutte!


	23. Chapter 23

Dopo una settimana il caso era ancora aperto, ma Jane sospettava del marito di una amica della vittima, diceva che aveva avuto un'intuizione e difficilmente si sbagliava.

La donna non sembrava convincente nei racconti della loro amicizia, c'erano dubbi su dove e come si erano incontrate e l'uomo, il marito, sembrava un po' troppo irascibile, così disse Jane.

Io ero riuscita a razionalizzare un po' i miei sentimenti di gelosia, anche se ogni volta che vedevo come Riley guardava Jane mi sentivo intimamente infastidita, non sapevo se parlarne con Jane, mi ripetevo che non dovevo preoccuparmi, non so se era la mia gelosia ma mi sembrava che Jane scherzasse molto con il detective Cooper, che flirtasse un po'.

Ero seduta alla _Divisione caffè_ a sorseggiare una tazza di tè caldo.

Angela: Maura tutto bene?

Maura: si certo! Tutto bene

Angela: ti vedo strana, pensierosa, qualcosa non va?

Maura: niente, forse un pò stanca!

Angela: senti lo so che non sono affari miei ma...

Maura: Angela che c'è?

Angela: quella nuova Riley

Rimasi composta, non volevo darle a intendere nessuno dei miei pensieri, non subito almeno.

Maura: cosa!?

Angela: oh Maura non ci credo che non lo hai notato

Maura: notato cosa?

Angela: come guarda Jane!

Rimasi in silenzio, ma la mia faccia doveva essere più esplicita di quello che avrei voluto

Angela: allora lo hai notato anche tu! Maura, non devi preoccuparti per Jane

Maura: no no non lo sono perchè dici questo?

Angela: quella Riley! Ma ne hai parlato con Jane?

Maura: non c'è niente di cui parlare!

Angela: Jane ti ama da morire ma scherzano parecchio e quella tipa non mi convince.

Rimasi in silenzio un istante poi dalla mia bocca uscì inaspettatamente

Maura: neanche a me!

Angela: lo sapevo! Vuoi che le parli io?

Maura: No! non dirlo a Jane

Angela: perchè non gliene vuoi parlare?

Maura: no, no voglio sembrare una stupida!

Angela: secondo me dovresti farlo

Maura: per dirle cosa? Che il suo nuovo collega è palesemente attratto da lei? Che sono gelosa? Che anche se involontariamente ci sta flirtando?

Angela: si, si e si!

Maura: non posso!

Jane: cosa non puoi?

Angela: oh Jane ciao!

Maura: bere il tè è freddo ormai!

Jane: tesoro fattene fare un'altro!

Maura: no va bene così!

Angela: se sei sicura te? Io ci ripenserei!

Jane: Ma mica è un dramma, Maura stasera andiamo a Dirty Robber? I ragazzi vanno a bere qualcosa!

Maura: si certo volentieri, allora sbrigo le ultime pratiche e mi passi a prendere?

Jane: no dobbiamo trovarci là, devo andare con Riley a fare due chiacchiere con Amanda Carter, l'amica della Foster, voglio vedere se crolla, presa da sola!

Maura: ok ci vediamo lì più tardi

Jane:ok! Ciao Ma!

Mi diede un piccolo bacio sulla guancia e scappò via, Angela mi guardò con un'espressione dubbiosa, io diedi l'ultimo sorso al mio tè caldo e andai a lavorare.

Susie piombò nel mio ufficio che erano le 5 passate, stavo riordinando prima di raggiungere tutti al locale

Susie: dottoressa ho importanti novità!

Maura: oh Susie stavo uscendo, non possono aspettare domani?

Susie: ma sono sul caso Foster, è importante!

Maura: certo dimmi!

Susie: sono arrivati dei test sulla camicetta della vittima, ci eravamo concentrati come sai prima sul capotto e sull'intimo, ma la camicetta, legga dottoressa!

Presi la cartellina, e lessi attentamente il contenuto

Maura: avete fatto già la ricerca per confrontare il campione con il database?

Susie: si ed è uscito il nome! Ecco qua! Ha donato il midollo anni fa

Maura: non è un elemento decisivo, ma Jane saprà come muoversi. Bel lavoro Susie.

Susie: grazie dottoressa.

Uscii dall'ufficio, sapendo che Jane sarebbe stata soddisfatta dei risultati ottenuti, aveva finalmente qualcosa di solido su cui investigare. Glielo avrei detto subito, immaginavo già il suo sorriso, la sua reazione!

Arrivai al locale ovviamente in riardo aprii la porta cercando il gruppo di amici, li adocchiai ad un tavolo laterale, mentre mi avvicinavo Riley con un grande sorriso sulle labbra prese tra le mani il volto di Jane e la baciò!

_Oddio, una parte di me è stata duramente colpita, mi gira la testa, le gambe tremano e la bocca è serrata. Che mi succede? Cosa hanno visto i miei occhi?_

Tutti seduti al tavolo rimasero bloccati senza dire una parola, Frankie mi vide e sgranò gli occhi, Jane allontanò Riley dalla sua bocca e prima che qualcuno parlasse la mia bocca si sblocco, per così dire

Maura: cos..che.. cosa... che diavolo succede qui?

Jane si girò di scatto, aveva ancora i polsi del detective Cooper tra le mani e un'espressione scioccata

Jane: Maura!

Riley: dottoressa?! Che espressione severa!

Maura: COME HAI POTUTO!

Riley: non credev...

Jane: sta zitta Riley!

Riley: ma cosa...

Jane: zitta! Maura, non...

Maura: credo che me ne andrò, prima di perdere l'ultima briciola di compostezza che mi è rimasta.

Mi voltai, sentivo il mio viso prendere fuoco, le mani chiuse a pugno strette da bloccare il flusso sanguigno, sentii rumori dietro di me, forse Jane che urlava, ma non credo a me!

Arrivai alla macchina e partii, mi resi conto che Jane era fuori che gridava, questa volta di sicuro a me, ma non mi fermai, ero in preda all'ira, guidai oltre i limiti di velocità consentita, respiravo affannosamente, ma solo chiusa la porta di casa cominciai a piangere, avevo perso l'ultima briciola di compostezza.

Entri nel mio studio e chiusi a chiave la porta, mi sedetti sul divanetto e continuai a piangere. Mi maledicevo per non aver parlato con Jane, per non averle detto i miei dubbi le mie paure, che si erano palesate a me nel modo più atroce. Tradita così di fronte a tutti gli amici e colleghi.

Non passò molto tempo che Jane arrivò, la sentii chiamarmi, ma non risposi, mi cercava per tutta la casa, poi arrivò alla porta del mio studio, ovviamente la trovò chiusa. Busso contenendo l'impeto

Jane: Maura apri, dobbiamo parlare

rimasi in silenzio asciugando le lacrime. Busso un po' più forte.

Jane: apri, fammi spiegare. Apri ti prego parliamo.

Busso più forte.

Jane: non fare così, lo so che sembra un cliché ma ha sorpreso anche me!

Maura: non me!

Jane: come? Apri amore per favore

Maura: non chiamarmi amore, non ti azzardare

Jane: ti prego apri la porta

Maura: vattene

Jane: apri questa dannata porta

cominciò a battere forte, poi mi accorsi che nel suo gridare di aprire stava piangendo. Allora mi alzai e aprii la porta del mio studio, era seduta in terra di fronte a me, sconvolta e piangente, mi vidi nello specchio del corridoio avevamo quasi la stessa espressione, ma io ero più arrabbiate, lei più disperata.

Jane: Maura!

Maura: come hai potuto

Jane: ma io non volevo, stavamo parlando, e in un attimo era su di me

Maura: potevi fermarla

Jane: non credevo che l'avrebbe fatto! È stato improvviso inaspettato

Maura: o per favore non insultarmi! È da quando è arrivata che flirtate continuamente

Jane: cosa? Non è vero. -Si alzò in piedi-

Non so come è successo, la mano si è mossa da sola il braccio si alzò e le diedi uno schiaffo, con tutta la forza, o meglio con tutta la rabbia ed il dolore che avevo dentro.

La lasciai nel corridoio a tenersi la guancia dolente entrai in camera, ne uscii pochi istanti dopo con una coperta ed un cuscino, glielo tirai ai piedi, era ancora ferma nel corridoio come l'avevo lasciata con un espressione di dolore e stupore.

Maura: per quanto mi riguarda puoi andare a dormire con tua madre, sul divano o nel tuo appartamento, non mi interessa basta che non sia qui con me!

Mi voltai ed entrai in camera, non avevamo cenato, ma di sicuro non avevo fame, lo stomaco era un groviglio di dolore, le sue ultime parole mi rimbalzavano nella testa _non è vero _eranoun'offesa che non accettavo, adesso mi sentivo tradita senza alcun dubbio senza nessuna riserva.

Mi sedetti sul letto e guardai la mano, l'anello brillava.

Maura: come hai potuto- sussurrai-

sfilai l'anello e lo appoggiai sul comodino, feci una doccia sperando che mi calmasse, mi misi il pigiama e mi sdraiai nel letto, mi appisolai dopo ore di tormento.

* * *

_un pò di movimento ci voleva! non odiatemi e fatemi sapere che ne pensate_


	24. Chapter 24

_mi scuso per il ritardo, ma tra le feste e problemi di connessione sono riuscita solo ora a pubblicare il nuovo capitolo! mi dispiace se ho lasciato un dramma in corso, ma sapete che non riesco a farle stare in crisi per troppo..._

aspetto sempre i vostri commenti e consigli grazie e buon Anno!

* * *

Il telefono suonò svegliandomi dolorosamente

Maura: dottoressa Isles... si capisco arrivo

mi alzai, un possibile suicidio, erano le 4 del mattino, ma era la nipote di un senatore, volevano che intervenissi personalmente prima della rimozione del cadavere.

Sentivo dentro un dolore che sembrava quasi fisico.

Mi vestii in fretta, aprii la porta e vidi la luce accesa nel soggiorno, Jane era sveglia vestita, con il telefono in una mano e le chiavi della macchina dall'altra sul viso un'espressione turbata, chiaramente quel dolore lo avevamo in comune.

Jane: hanno chiamato anche te per la nipote del senatore?

Maura: si

Jane: andiamo insieme?

Maura: no!

Jane: dai Maura

Presi le mie chiavi ed uscii di casa, Jane prese la sua macchina. Arrivata alla villa del senatore vidi Korsak fuori a parlare con una donna piangente, mi fece un cenno di saluto, ed uno sguardo dolce, immaginai fosse la madre della vittima, vista l'età che dimostrava, Frankie invece parlava con un uomo anziano, riconobbi il senatore.

Un agente in divisa mi indicò la strada dentro la casa dove trovai il detective Cooper che sostava davanti al bagno

Riley: dottoressa, la ragazza è nella vasca da bagno in questa stanza

non dissi niente, la rabbia mi gridava dentro, le passai accanto senza neanche guardarla, ma avevo voglia di prenderla a pugni. Entrai e mi avvicinai al cadavere di una ragazza giovane immerso nella vasca piena di acqua insanguinata, aveva segni di aghi sulle braccia, un coltello sul pavimento e i polsi tagliati verticalmente.

Sentii dalla voce nell'altra stanza che Jane era arrivata e stava parlando con Frankie, entrarono nel bagno.

Frankie: buon giorno Maura, allora cosa puoi dirci? È un suicidio giusto?

Maura: i tagli sui polsi indicherebbero il suicidio, ma finché non ho analizzato il sangue non posso esserne certa, visti i segni di aghi sulle braccia.

Jane: pensi ad un omicidio?

Maura: si è dissanguata, e i tipi di tagli indicano che sono auto inflitti, ma ne sarò certa dopo l'autopsia, potete rimuovere il corpo per quanto mi riguarda

Jane: va bene grazie, torni a casa adesso o vai in ufficio?

La guardai rabbiosa, non volevo rispondergli, non volevo parlarle se non per obblighi di lavoro

Maura: ci sono novità sul caso Foster, in mattinata ti farò avere gli ultimi risultati sui test fatti sulla camicia che indossava. Ci sono tracce del DNA di Amanda Carter, secrezioni vaginali!

Jane: ma adesso vai a casa?

feci un respiro profondo, Frankie si girò ed uscì la Cooper era sulla porta e ci guardava, perchè ci fissava?

Maura: no tanto non dormirei adesso.

Jane: ve bene ci vediamo in ufficio

Maura: preferirei di no, oggi può scendere Frankie

Jane: ti prego Maura

Maura: non sono in grado di parlare adesso

uscii dalla stanza e me ne andai.

Non so se davo l'idea di freddezza, dentro ero in combustione, la mia mente continuava a mostrarmi l'immagine di quel bacio, la Cooper sopra Jane le labbra premute, il sorriso che aveva fatto malizioso, il mio dolore era costante e acuto, a momenti mi lasciava senza fiato. Trattenevo lacrime di rabbia con molta fatica.

Feci l'autopsia sulla ragazza e conclusi che era un suicidio. Anche senza il tossicologico, i tagli erano compatibili con ferite auto inflitte. Nello stomaco trovai traccie di pillole di sonnifero non completamente digerite, l'avevano aiutata nel suo gesto disperato.

Lavorare però non aiutava quanto speravo.

Nonostante la mia richiesta vidi arrivare Jane, ma non ne fui sorpresa.

Jane: ciao.

Maura: dov'è Frankie?

Jane: dal giudice per avere un mandato di perquisizione per la casa dei Carter

Maura: non poteva scendere Korsak?

Jane: ti scongiuro Maura

Maura: non insistere

Jane: ok ci proverò, allora parliamo di lavoro, con professionalità. La ragazza che puoi dirmi?

Feci un respiro, professionalità

Maura: aspetto il tossicologico, ma le ferite sui polsi sono auto inflitte e aveva preso dei sonniferi, è morta prima di digerirli

Jane: era una tossicodipendente, uscita varie volte da centri di disintossicazione, probabilmente non ha avuto più la forza di reagire. Mentre io non mollo Maura voglio parlare con te

Maura: lascia perdere ho detto

Jane: so che sei arrabbiata, ne hai diritto, lo schiaffo me lo meritavo

Maura: si, ma non dovevo farlo. Ma si te lo meritavi

Jane: è stato inaspettato...dove hai l'anello?

Maura: l'ho tolto

Jane: no Maura ti prego!

Scesero delle lacrime dal suo volto, io rimasi composta

Maura: hai baciato un'altra donna

Jane: lei ha baciato me, io non volevo

Maura: e non hai flirtato con lei, Mai!

Jane: ho sbagliato, è vero, mi dispiace, ma mai ti avrei tradito, ero solo lusingata

Maura: e mai hai avuto modo di dirle di noi, perché dalla sua risposta al Dirty Robber si capiva che non aveva idea che fossi fidanzata ne tantomeno con me.

Jane: non abbiamo mai parlato molto della nostra vita privata, siamo state prese dal caso.

Maura: non ne voglio parlare se non sei sincera con me!

Jane: è vero, non sono mai riuscita ad entrare ne dettagli! Giuro!

Maura: dettagli?

Jane: lei non ha chiesto io non ho detto, perdonami, perdonami!

Maura: sono ferita e delusa

Jane: farò qualsiasi cosa per rimediare

Maura: non lo so sono così arrabbiata, mi hai tradito

Jane: mi ha baciato lei io l'ho subito respinta

Maura: non voglio parlarne qui

Jane: stasera a casa?... ti prego

Mi presi un attimo per calmarmi, Jane mi fissava in attesa di risposta, avrei voluto lasciala a soffrire ancora, ma non potevo, non la volevo vedere così ed io non ero fatta in questo modo.

Maura: va bene ci vediamo stasera!

Uscì dall'obitorio e sentii uno stupido desiderio di correrle dietro che ovviamente controllai! Completai i rapporti sia sulla ragazza suicida che sul caso della Foster che Jane seguiva

Mentre pranzavo nel mio ufficio da sola vidi arrivare il detective Cooper, ed ecco che mi era passata la voglia di mangiare, che già era poca.

Maura: forse è meglio che se ne vada, se ha bisogno di qualcosa mandi una email al mio ufficio le farò avere i fascicoli che...

Riley: volevo parlare

Maura: sono stata troppo sottile? Io no!

Riley: ieri sera al locale, io mi scuso non sapevo

Maura: bene addio!

Riley: Jane non sa che sono qui, mi ha detto di starne fuori, ma volevo provare a rimediare

Maura: hai baciato la mia fidanzata, davanti a me e hai nostri amici

Riley: stavamo parlando del caso, della Foster e della Cooper, della loro possibile relazione segreta, Jane ha cominciato a scherzare con i ragazzi e a raccontare una storia di quando ha baciato questa donna fantastica perchè ne era così attratta da non poter più resiste, lo diceva in un modo così passionale, aveva gli occhi che brillavano, avevo bevuto due birre e ho perso la testa

Maura: quella donna ero io detective

Riley: si ci ero arrivata, anche senza che Jane mi gridasse che mi farà pagare il doppio per tutto il dolore che ti sto causando. Poi Frankie mi ha detto che siete fidanzate

Maura: immagino che non potevi saperlo!- usai il tono ironico di Jane-

Riley: un paio di volte Jane ha cercato di dirmi qualcosa, ma gliel'ho sempre impedito! Non volevo sentire, fingevo di non vedere l'anello che ha al dito, mi sono sentita subito attratta da lei e questo mi ha fatto sbagliare! È una donna incredibile

Maura: lo è! Adesso hai detto quello che avevi da dire?

Riley: si!

Maura: allora puoi andare

Riley: un'ultima cosa, Jane non ha ricambiato il bacio e sono io ad esserne uscita umiliata, non certo tu!

Se ne andò e mi lasciò con tanti pensieri che giravano nella mia mente, aveva dimostrato forza di carattere a venirmi a parlare, a scusarsi, ma non ero certo pronta a perdonare quel gesto, ne a lei ne a Jane.

Come sempre mi concentrai sul lavoro, a sera tornai a casa, parcheggiai la macchina nel vialetto, Jane era già in casa, il che mi stupì, avevano arrestato il sig Carter, che aveva ucciso la Foster per gelosia, aveva una relazione con sua moglie, credevo che Jane sarebbe rientrata tardi.

Jane: ciao Maura

Maura: ciao, credevo che avresti fatto tardi stasera

Jane: tu sei più importante, noi lo siamo

Maura: noi? C'è un noi?

Jane: dai Maura

posai la borsa e mi sfilai le scarpe, mi diressi in cucina a bere qualcosa

Maura: dove era il tuo noi mentre facevi lo splendente con il detective Cooper?

Jane: la sple... se mai la splendida!

Maura: splendida!

Jane: ho pensato molto al mio comportamento e se mi permetti di parlare oltre a chiederti scusa spiegherò le motivazioni del mio errore!

Maura: bene sentiamo!

Mi misi seduta sullo sgabello della cucina e la fissai seria

Jane: Riley è arrivata in un momento in cui io, credimi non è semplice per me dire queste cose, dunque, lei flirtava con me in maniera discreta

Maura: discreta? Se ne è accorta pure tua madre!

Jane: mia madre? Ok senti io inizialmente non credevo che il suo atteggiamento fosse spinto dall'attrazione per me, credevo che cercasse di inserirsi, mi sono sentita adulata

Maura: ti ho fatto mancare qualcosa io?

Jane: no assolutamente no, ti prego sto cercando di mettere insieme un discorso.

Maura: tu le hai permesso di pensare di poterti baciare, a me sembra che stai cercando un'alibi

fece una piccola pausa come per riordinare le idee

Jane: ok si è vero! Ho lasciato che mi adulasse ho flirtato con lei per vanità e per paura!

Maura: paura di cosa?

Jane: di te! Di quello che c'è tra noi!

Maura: non capisco, paura di me?

Jane: tu sei speciale

Maura: finiscila

Jane: no! È la verità, sei incredibile io sono sempre scappata dai rapporti seri tu lo sai e adesso ho te che mi fai fare pazzie come comprare degli anelli che quasi non mi posso permettere e mi fai sentire così bene.

Maura: io non ti faccio comprare niente e da quando far stra bene una persona è diventata una colpa!

Jane: ti prego cerca di capire, ti ho chiesto di sposarmi! Mi sono accorta che senza di te io... ho bisogno di te per dormire, per mangiare per respirare Maura! Stanotte sono stata sul divano non ho chiuso occhio, senza di te vicina non dormo, non mangio da ieri a pranzo, tu mi conosci cazzo!

Maura: linguaggio!

Jane: ho avuto paura, volevo dimostrare a me stessa di, non lo so di non dipendere dal tuo sorriso per essere felice!

Maura: Jane!

Jane: ma ho solo fatto più casino e dimmi che non ho rovinato noi ti prego

aprì la mano e mi mostrò l'anello

Jane: non volevo certo che mi baciasse, mi sono comportata da stupida lo so, non ti tradirei mai con lei ne con nessun altro! Faccio solo fatica ad adattarmi al fatto che tu mi vedi per quella che sono, con tutto il mio casino e le mie fragilità ecco!

Maura: tu sei la donna forte più fragile che abbia mai conosciuto! Credi che per me non sia lo stesso? Credi che io non abbia delle paure? Dio una si è materializzata ieri sera. Tu sei bellissima coraggiosa e audace riempi una stanza con la tua presenza!

Jane: io scompaio di fronte al tuo sguardo, a quelle fossette al tuo sorriso, tu sei tutto quello che, tu riempi il mio mondo, tu sei il mio mondo Maura ti prego rimettiti l'anello!

Feci un respiro profondo la fissai per un attimo. Dio come era bella, la amavo così tanto.

Allungai la mano e mi feci mettere l'anello

Jane: me la farai pagare vero?

Maura: oh non hai idea, non ne hai proprio!

Si avvicinò a me e mi baciò, intensamente, sentii le sue braccia avvolgermi il suo corpo stringermi sentii le sue lacrime sulla mia bocca

Maura: Jane amore!

Jane: io ti amo Maura, così tanto che quando non sei come me mi fa male qui

appoggiò la mia mano sul suo cuore, lo sentivo battere forte, la sentivo tremare, fremeva, avvicinai le mie labbra alle sue

Maura: ti amo anche io ma dovrai fare molto per togliermi quell'orribile immagine di lei e di te.

La baciai facendole sentire il mio perdono, accarezzandole il viso.

Jane: che ne dici se ordiniamo una pizza e nell'attesa comincio a mettere altre immagini e altre sensazioni ma soprattutto un po' di me dentro di te?

Maura: pizza?

Jane: mi è tornata la fame, ne ho tanta

Maura: bene, allora che vuoi fare adesso?

Jane: un po' di te come antipasto?

Maura: ho fame anche io!- le feci l'occhiolino-

Mi prese con dolcezza e mi mise seduta sul piano della cucina, e un po' di Jane entrò dentro di me, sentivo che mi assaporava ed il sesso dopo una lite era veramente il migliore. Partì lenta e delicata, facendo salire la mia eccitazione al ritmo dei suoi movimenti, mi stuzzicava i capezzoli, mi baciò tutto il corpo, mi fece sentire unica e speciale, lasciai che il mio dolore uscisse in quell'orgasmo, venni rumorosamente, come piaceva a lei.

Mangiammo la pizza a letto, ma sopra le coperte, così le briciole non entrarono sotto le lenzuola, sarebbe stato inaccettabile.

Facemmo l'amore ancora, entrai in lei che fremeva sotto il mio corpo, si donava a me senza paure, eravamo ancora più unite, ancora più forti, la sua schiena inarcata, le lenzuola stropicciate tra le sue mani, le sue gambe lunghe, le cosce aperte, i suoi piedi che sfioravano le mie gambe, venne dicendomi che mi amava.

Rimanemmo abbracciate a lungo, la stringevo a me, la sua testa sul mio seno, le accarezzavo i lunghi capelli, lei mi accarezzava la pancia, respiravamo piano in silenzio come se il tempo si fosse nuovamente fermato. Io la tenevo stretta, perchè certe colpe indeboliscono che le commette.

Jane: ti amo

Maura: ti amo anche io, ho deciso la tua punizione!

Jane: e quale sarebbe?

Maura: sabato sera e domenica fino alla cena di famiglia sarai al mio servizio

Jane: come scusa?

Maura: ti farò una lista di cose che voglio, avrai sabato mattina per organizzarti!

Jane: non stai scherzando vero?

Maura: sono certa che certe cose le apprezzerai anche tu!

Jane: che Dio mi aiuti!

* * *

_ho in serbo cosette HOT per Jane e Maura!_


	25. Chapter 25

**eccoci alla parte Hot della storia, si lo so ne ho scritti alcuni, ma spero che questo vi piaccia, fatemi sapere!**

* * *

Preparai una lista di cose da fare e la mostrai a Jane la mattina di sabato, gliela diedi a colazione.

_passare l'aspirapolvere nel soggiorno in tanga_

_spolverare le mensole nuda_

_farmi un massaggio per il corpo _

_prepararmi bagno rilassante_

_cena cinese, paghi tu, ti potrai vestire per pagare, poi nuda a cena_

_farai uno spogliarello prima del sesso serale_

_sesso_

_mi preparerai e porterai la colazione a letto_

_sesso_

_preparare il pranzo nuda, puoi mettere il grembiule_

_visione di un documentario a mia scelta_

_sesso_

Jane: cos'è uno scherzo?

Maura: assolutamente no!

Jane: passare l'aspirapolvere in tanga? Ma dai!

Maura: le pulizie sono importanti e andavano comunque fatte, il come è a mia discrezione!

Jane: oh posso vestirmi per pagare il ragazzo del cinese, ottimo grazie!

Maura: prego!

Jane: spogliarello? Assurdo!

Maura: organizzati come credi, non ho preferenze al momento, ne di abito ne di musica, ma posso ancora cambiare idea!

Jane: sullo striptease spero!?

Maura: no sulla scelta della musica e dell'abito!

…...

Jane: sesso? E se non volessi?

Maura: chi tu? Sii seria!

Jane: io sono seria sei tu che hai fatto una lista assurda

Maura: hai baciato un'altra donna, hai flirtato con lei e dovrai, dovremo lavoraci insieme, la vedrò praticamente tutti i giorni sono stata umiliata in pubblico, tu mi divertirai in privato!

Jane: ok ok Gesù! ma dopo non mi rinfaccerai più questo errore

Maura: non da domenica sera!

Jane: e mia madre?

Maura: è avvertita di stare lontana fino a domenica alle 5

Jane: d'accordo!

Maura: d'accordo!

Jane uscì a fare la spesa, anche io feci un po' di shopping, mi allontanò alcuni pensieri, perché l'attesa del week end eccitante che avevo programmato era immensa

Ci ritrovammo nel primo pomeriggio a casa, Jane aveva molte borse, perfino più di me, si fece una doccia, io la aspettavo sul divano con un libro in mano, nuovo, lo avevo preso quella mattina, avevo deciso che avrei letto un po' mentre Jane girava nuda per casa, dovevo trovare qualcosa che mi impedisse di saltarle a dosso subito, volevo rispettare la mia lista!

Sentii Jane armeggiare al ripostiglio, lo spettacolo stava per cominciare.

L'aspirapolvere si accese.

Vidi Jane pulire casa con in dosso un tanga, mi mostro la scritta sul davanti " tunnel dell'amore" ed una freccia che indicava la direzione da prendere, scoppiai a ridere

Jane: che c'è non ti piace?

Maura: oh si moltissimo!

Jane: puoi spostare le gambe? Devo pulire qui sotto!

Maura: certo, assicurati di aspirare bene sotto il tavolino, ci sono sempre tracce dei tuoi spuntini, ecco abbassati adesso

Jane: ai tuoi ordini

Quando diceva così impazzivo e lo sapeva!

Dovetti usare tutta la mia forza di volontà, per non fare niente di eccessivo! Le fissai il culo, lei ovviamente me lo mise praticamente in faccia, potevo veder il tunnel dell'amore dietro il piccolo tanga!

Maura: uhu che caldo!

Jane: qualcosa non va dottoressa?

Maura: oh no, tutto favoloso continua così! Wow!

L'aspirapolvere rimase in funzione per circa 15 minuti, nel quali la mia eccitazione saliva a livelli altissimi, Jane sembrava divertita. Lessi poche righe del libro a dire la verità non riuscivo a togliere gli occhi dai suoi seni nudi, dal suo sedere sodo, dalle sue lunghe gambe, dai suoi addominali!

Jane: bene dottoressa, ho aspirato e ora spolvero, il tanga lo tolgo da me o lo fai tu?

Maura: mhmm a questo non avevo pensato, vuoi mettermi in difficoltà!

Jane: è il minimo, visto quello che hai deciso per me, allora?

Maura: oddio che dilemma... si lo faccio io!

Jane: bene allora!

Lei si avvicinò a me che ero ancora seduta sul divano, la osservai camminare ondeggiando, sensuale ed invitante come era. I miei occhi erano allineati al suo seno, le mie mani salirono dalle cosce ai fianchi. Jane aveva i brividi.

Jane: oooh che intenzioni hai?- disse con tono sexy-

Maura: io oggi posso chiedere e fare tutto, compreso questo!

Le succhiai i seni delicatamente Jane gemette, le abbassai il tanga e la baciai lievemente sul pube. Alzai il viso e la guardai, era eccitatissima, le sorrisi e mi allontanai

Jane: Non puoi farmi questo!

Maura: si che posso

Jane: ma io adesso ti voglio

Maura: lo so, spolvera!

Jane: sei crudele lo sai?

Maura: sei bellissima lo sai?

Jane: le cose che faccio per te!

Respirò profondamente ed andò a spolverare la libreria di fronte a me, la osservai, eravamo decisamente eccitate entrambe, lo sentivo tra le mie gambe, sapevo che non avrei resistito ancora per molto.

Quando arrivo al tavolinetto davanti a me, si piegò mostrandomi il suo intimo

Maura: d'accordo!

Jane: cosa?

La presi per i fianchi e la spinsi sul divano!

Jane: era ora, giuro che altri 5 minuti e mi sarei offesa mortalmente! Accetto l'umiliazione di fare tutte le cose nuda, me lo merito e tutto sommato è divertente, ma..

Maura: oh sta zitta!

Le diedi un bacio intenso!

Le toccavo i seni mentre ci baciavamo, mi sganciò i jeans che indossavo e me li sfilò, mi tolsi la maglietta. Mi sdraiò sul divano, mi ritrovai nuda, lei era sopra di me, mi toccava, io le accarezzavo tutto i corpo.

Eravamo entrambe su un fianco quando entrammo l'una nell'altra, la sentii così bagnata, quasi quanto me, i seni che si toccavano al nostro movimento. Mi mise due dita dentro e con il pollice mi stuzzicava il clitoride, era quello che volevamo l'una per l'altra, e con un movimento all'unisono ci demmo l'orgasmo.

Eravamo sul divano ad aspettare che i nostri respiri tornassero normali, ci facemmo un po' di coccole

Maura: adoro il tuo nuovo tanga la scritta è divertente

Jane: sapevo che avresti colto il tocco ironico, adesso andiamo in camera è l'ora del massaggio!

Maura: si ho delle creme ch..

Jane: no ho preso tutto io, tranquilla.

Maura: ma..

Jane: shssh!

Andai in bagno, ne avevo bisogno, quando ne uscii trovai in camera una candela accesa con sopra un vasetto con dentro un'olio profumato che riempiva la stanza del suo aroma, sul letto un telo morbido ma isolante

Maura: wow non mi aspettavo tanto!

Jane: non hai ancora visto niente! Sdraiati a panca in giù

obbedii e dopo pochi secondi un lieve calore cosparse la mia schiena, le mani di Jane mi massaggiavano con giusta pressione, massaggiò le mie spalle, le braccia, mi sentii rilassata e l'olio era piacevole sulla pelle. Passò alla schiena, ogni tanto versava nuovo olio tiepido su di me facendomi gemere. Passò alle cosce, ai piedi ai polpacci e poi salì nuovamente alle cosce e i glutei, diventò sempre più eccitante, le sue dita vischiose mi massaggiavano sempre più nell'intimo fino ad entrare in me con eccitante facilità.

Feci un lamento sorpreso di piacere alla sensazione delle sue dita dentro di me ed alzai lievemente il fondo schiena, così, senza rendermene conto le diedi accesso al mio sedere e con le sue dita lubrificate dall'olio entro in me senza attrito.

Maura:ohooo, o mio Dio Jane!

Jane: sei mia adesso

Maura: si, non chiedo altro!

Cominciò a muoversi delicatamente dentro di me i movimenti erano alternati, l'olio del quale il mio corpo e le sue dita erano ormai intrise rendeva la frizione più facile ed estremamente più intensa per me. Stringevo le lenzuola inarcavo la schiena, la sentivo in me, come in un intimo abbraccio. Venni in poco tempo, mai avevo raggiunto il piacere così velocemente.

Jane: adesso voltati

Maura: oh Jane dammi un attimo e poi ricambierò..

Jane: cosa hai capito, voltati che ti massaggio anche davanti!

Maura: subito?

Jane: si voltati

mi voltai e mi baciò, e mentre avevo ancora gli occhi chiusi assaporando le sue labbra sentii l'olio scendere sui miei seni, il massaggio ricominciò

Come prima iniziò in modo professionale, massaggio il petto nuovamente le braccia, passò alle mani, l'addome, il collo, poi i seni, il massaggio si fece più intenso, scese sulle cosce e già ansimavo, la guardai era eccitata, aveva un'espressione così sexy che mi venne spontaneo di volerla toccare

Jane: no dottoressa, si lasci massaggiare si rilassi

Maura: non sono rilassata sono eccitata, ti voglio!  
Jane: pazienza tesoro pazienza

massaggiò brevemente i polpacci ed i piedi, poi versò nuovo olio e mi massaggiò le cosce, l'intero cosca, sfregando occasionalmente le pieghe del mio intimo.

Sempre più spesso sfregava il mio clitoride con in dorso della mano, come se fosse accidentale, poi versò un po' d'olio caldo sul pube e mi penetrò, con un dito si muoveva dentro e con un'altro sfregava il clitoride ormai gonfio ed estremamente sensibile, poi si sdraiò su di me e mise il suo intimi a contatto con il mio.

Fu una sensazione indescrivibilmente bella ed intensa anche per Jane. Cominciò a muoversi sopra di me, era proprio quello che volevo

Jane: oh si amore

Maura: Gesù credevo che non lo avresti più fatto, vieni con me

Jane: non credo che durerò molto

Maura: neanche io

Le toccavo i seni, le stuzzicavo i capezzoli, gemeva e si muoveva tra le mie cosce con passione a ritmo crescente come il nostro piacere.

Il suo orgasmo arrivò poco prima del mio permettendomi di vederla dimenarsi dal piacere, e durò più allungo del mio, forse perchè lo aspettava da più tempo, fu bellissimo.

Cadde su di me e la strinsi forte, le accarezzavo i capelli lei mi respirava sul collo, le gambe intrecciate, guardando non capivo dove ero io dove era lei, eravamo un un'unico corpo, ansimava, il suo corpo era come seta sotto le mie dita.

Rimanemmo così per molto tempo, non avevamo bisogno di parole per spiegare quello che provavamo, era un'altro momento perfetto.

Jane: sei tutta unta

Maura: si ma è stato utile

Jane: dobbiamo tenere un po' di questo olio in un cassetto

Maura: ti avevo detto che un lubrificante ci sarebbe tornato utile, non volevi credermi

Jane: beh ero scettica, ma non te lo aspettavi però!

Maura: no non credevo che lo avresti preso

Jane: ti vado a preparare il bagno, ho comprato dei sali come quelli che avevamo in Italia, ricordi?

Maura: e chi se la scorda l'Italia!

Jane si alzò e andò nel bagno padronale, rimasi nel letto esterrefatta n0on solo a causa dei miei orasmi, non credevo che avrebbe fatto tanto e con così attenzione per i dettagli, avevo anche temuto di aver esagerato con quella lista invece mi stupivo piacevolmente della sua intenzione di far bene in questo fine settimana. Quando mi chiamò trovai candele accese e acqua fumante con sali profumati, come sottofondo gli Yo-Yo-Ma

Jane: ecco il suo bagno pronto principessa

Maura: non chiamarmi così

Jane: tu sei la mia principessa, accomodati.

Sorrisi entrai e mi sdraiai nella vasca

Maura: tu non entri?

Jane: rilassati e goditi il bagno, vuoi una tazza di tè un libro?

Maura: vorrei te!

Jane: vado ad ordinare la cena per dopo, poi ti raggiungo, allora libro tè caffè? Nulla?

Maura: no così è perfetto

Jane: ok faccio presto

tornò dopo una decina di minuti ed entrò nella vasca con me, mi lavò la schiena ed i capelli, ridemmo e scherzammo, decidemmo di rifare il bagno simile a quello che avevamo in Italia, soprattutto la vasca, poi uscimmo, Jane riordinò il bagno, si mise un pantalone sportivo ed una maglia della polizia di Boston, io con in dosso solo la vestaglia tornai al mio libro con una tazza di tè che Jane mi preparò. Rimanemmo un po' sul divano a rilassarci Jane cercava su internet i vari modelli di vasche idromassaggio e ogni tanto me ne mostrava una che le piaceva.

Arrivò la cena, aiutai Jane ad apparecchiare, c'era poco da fare a dire il vero, misi l'acqua ed i bicchieri, mangiammo direttamente dai contenitori con le bacchette in dotazione. Ovviamente Jane si spogliò ed io rimasi con la vestaglia.

Ero curiosa per lo spogliarello, Jane non voleva dire niente, io non le diedi indicazioni e lei non le chiese

finito di mangiare Jane riordinò e mi versò un bicchiere di vino, lei bevve una birra, era nervosa.

Mi accompagnò in camera, mise un CD e mi lasciò il telecomando per dare il play quando me lo avrebbe chiesto, era visibilmente agitata, lo ero anche io anche se in modo diverso, pensai che forse le avevo chiesto di fare qualcosa che non si sentiva, ma poi il pensiero di lei che si spogliava, mi convinse che la mia punizione era perfetta.

Dopo qualche minuto di lunga attesa mentre ero alla ricerca della posizione giusta per attenderla, visto che ero nuda, dalla porta chiusa della camera Jane mi chiese di far partire la musica, premetti play e sentii le prime note sensuali di Beyoncé - Naughty Girl

La porta si spalancò, la camera era illuminata dalle luci sui comodini, la luce del corridoio accesa mi impediva di vederla bene, ma non avevo dubbi era vestita con la sua divisa da poliziotta, capelli sciolti e cappello, scarpe con il tacco vertiginoso al posto degli stivali e camicia appena sbottonata.

Poteva esistere al mondo qualcosa di più eccitante di quel momento?

* * *

**Lo so non odiatemi, lo spogliarello è nel prossimo capitolo, non ho resistito a dividere questo week end di sesso e amore tra Jane e Maura! prometto che non aspetterò molto!**


End file.
